Chuck vs Sarah's Mom
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: AU Sequel to Chuck vs. Leather Clad Goddess.  Chuck is now the one called on to be the protector.  How will this role reversal affect his family & friends?  Also, was Kayla there only child?  Can he survive meeting Sarah's Mom? Mucho Charah!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the AU sequel to Chuck vs The Leather Clad Goddess. I would strongly recommend you read it first but I understand that story is not for everyone. This will be a little different then my first story because Sarah and Chuck are already together and this will have a lot more Charah Fluff. This story will focus on their relationship and the building of the Bartowski/Burton family bond. It will show Chuck's growth as more of a protector for his family and the world.**

**I have to give a heart felt thanks to the person that helped me bring this story to fruition. I never realized how bad my grammar was until this person helped me with this story. Beta doesn't quite seem to give enough credit for how much this individual did to help me with this. I owe him super big time and will never be able to thank him enough for all the help he has given me. Gladius Grim you are someone I consider a friend and you are amazing. Thanks again for all that you have done.**

**To help those that have not read the first story, I will try my best to summarize the characters. If you are familiar with the first story and remember the Epilogue from it, you can go ahead and skip to the Prologue for Chuck Vs. Sarah's Mom.**

**Chuck – Has the upgraded Intersect 3.0 significantly improved by his Super AI computer daughter Lisa. Currently married to Sarah and found out that Sarah was actually the girl he met in High school and had a child with.**

**Sarah – Formerly the cold hearted assassin, code name Valkrie, assigned to torture Chuck. Eventually fell for Chuck and married him. Discovered that she actually had a daughter with Chuck. Also got very close with Lisa, the super AI computer.**

**Lisa – Logistical Intersect Search Algorithm. A super computer AI, built mostly by Chuck and his Dad, that was just like Chuck's daughter. Supposedly died/went offline saving Chuck and Sarah but came back online at the end largely due to Kayla's help.**

**Kayla – Chuck and Sarah's real life daughter. Tragically taken at birth to be trained as a future Intersect host by Dr. Zarnow and his Artemis Team. She is currently nine years old and a spitting image of a smaller Sarah but is more the technical nerd like her Dad.**

**Mary Bartowski – a.k.a. Nebula, Homeland Security Advisor and personal adviser to the President of the United States. Also works closely with her husband on occasion as a silent member of Team Orion.**

**Team Orion – Consists of Stephen Bartowski (Orion), Mary Bartowski (Nebula), Bryce Larkin (Super Spy), Jill Larkin (Super spy former Jill Roberts), Major Casey (NSA Top assassin), Sarah Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski, Kayla Bartowski, Lisa Bartowski, Ellie Woodcomb, and Devon Woodcomb.**

**Artemis Project - ****CIA effort started back in the 1950's to counter the ever-growing similar projects of the Chinese, Russians, and Germans. It involved orphaned children of superior intelligence trained to become Super Spies. Project Artemis, named after the Greek Goddess Artemis, protector of Children, was responsible for producing some of the greatest leaders and spies the United States had ever known. The project was dissolved in the 80's only to be reopened secretively by some scum bags that worked for the CIA.**

**Dr. Zarnow – Mastermind of the new Artemis/Valkrie project along with Daniel Shaw (who was killed. Read the story) and Arthur Graham (thrown in prison for being a traitor).  
**

* * *

**Epilogue from the Ending of Chuck vs. The Leather Clad Goddess**

**{Burbank Buy More}**

Lester was standing next to Jeff, once again rejected by another female he tried to make a move on.

"Don't worry Lester, someday." Jeff placed his greasy palm on Lester's shoulder.

Lester had to get away for a bit. Having Jeff's hand on his shoulder, and not knowing where it had been today, and also being rejected for the umpteenth time, he wanted to be alone.

He politely told Jeff he needed to use the restroom and then he went and hid in one of the stalls. After making sure no one was around, he pulled out his wallet and unfolded the picture he had stored in there.

He smiled as he looked at it and read the back.

_**Thought you would want to know the Truth.**_

_**Jack B.**_

"See, I wasn't always a loser." Lester whispered to himself even though one, he thought Jack was a weird name for a Girl, and two, he actually could never remember being with a girl. Either way though, he had held onto this picture for the past nine years, drawing strength every time he needed it.

Stupid Bartowski took the first one sent but that was okay. That picture only showed one. Bartowski was such a loser sometimes. Lester smiled as he looked at the two now barely legible images on the photo. Now he was a real man, even better then Bartowski by one.

**{Las Vegas Facility}**

"Dr. Zarnow, we have truly failed haven't we?" Asked a man in a dark suit. "All the effort to hide the truth has all been a waste. The Bartowski's have found their child and there will never be a chance at getting her back."

Dr. Zarnow smiled a very creepy smile. He thought back to the Valkrie initiative. So many idiots thought they knew what was going on. They thought it was all about turning the Walker girl into a killing machine. Originally the idea was to never let Valkrie and the Bartowski guy ever know they shared a daughter. They took the Walker girl right after child birth to perform the necessary surgery and then the conversion process. They went to great pains to even hide it from Valkrie, both mentally and physically. The girl's father, Jack freaking Burton, was even blackmailed to keep the _FULL_ truth a secret. He actually came in very useful as he allowed the Ring Doctors to act as the girls Gynecologist from the beginning. This allowed them to get their hooks in early and administer the necessary drugs to keep the girl confused. Oh yeah, Jack Burton was very useful, well he was until he was killed tragically when his safe house was blown up. The guy just could not be trusted.

But project Artemis was way more important then anything else. It was going to be his biggest achievement. They could have Valkrie; he wanted and got the child, the Bartowski/Burton blood line. But did they really think someone as smart as he would allow it to all come crumbling down by the loss of Patient X? They could keep their precious Patient X, he didn't need her anyway. He always had a backup plan that only he and Graham knew about. Everyone else was so stupid to think it could all end so easily. Oh how wrong they were.

"Dr. Zarnow? Did you hear me? What do we do now that we have lost Patient X, our only viable test subject? Is Project Artemis truly finished?"

Dr. Zarnow was beaming with terrifying glee as he responded, "No. There is another!"

_**The End!**_

* * *

**Prologue – Chuck vs Sarah's Mom**

_**{26 Years ago, Burbank Playground}**_

"Did you ever think it would come to this?"

"What, us having kids, sitting together in the park?"

"Yeah, quite different than what we were doing seven years ago huh?"

"Yeah we made quite a team didn't we?"

The two women watched as their children played in the sand box. Even though one of the woman's kids, an older little girl, was playing on the swings, they both smiled as they watched each of their youngest. Both their children playing in the sandbox were only two years old but they had gotten along so well together, ever since birth. They were inseparable even at this young age.

"You know it is only a matter of time before we have to leave our families, and even sooner to distance ourselves from each other."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"I hate what the CIA made us in to. Those tests they put us through and the missions we had to endure. It is just not fair."

The two women paused as they noticed another boy walk over to the sandbox. This boy looked to be the same age as their little ones but he was a little taller and had black hair.

"I know. But, after our last mission, it will just be a matter of time before the scum of the earth come looking for us. Which means they will be looking for our families."

Both women had a look of sadness on their face. They were hardened spies but the thought of leaving their families tore at them.

"And that is why to keep them safe, we will have to leave. That also means our families will never be able to see each other again."

"It's been quite a ride though. I could not have asked for a better partner." The two women hugged each other.

"Same here. You were the best."

The two noticed the new boy being quite aggressive with their little ones.

"Any idea what you will do?"

"Probably go off grid, deep undercover to keep my husband and daughter safe. What about you?"

"Well, luckily my husband has a plan. My daughter and son should be well taken care of while I take a more public route to fix the problems that will be coming."

At this point, the bigger black haired kid violently pushed the little brown haired boy down. The lanky brown hair boy started crying.

The two women stopped their conversation as they ran over to get their kids, one of the Moms noticing her daughter repeatedly punching the black haired kid.

"Sam, stop hitting that other little boy!" Her daughter was so much like her she thought as she ran and picked her little blond hair daughter up in her arms. She was always defending her best friend even at this age.

"Chuck, you okay sweetie?" Mary picked up her crying son as the other boy's dad came over too after seeing the blond girl punching his son.

"Geez, can you keep your stupid kid off mine. She needs to be put in a cage." The man picked up his son who was now crying from the little girl hitting him.

Little Sam quickly calmed down as her mother held her close to baby Chuck. She reached for Chuck to give him a hug and kiss. Instantly Chuck stopped crying as Sam held onto him, kissing his forehead, her fingers playing with his curls.

Both Mothers' knew they would miss not letting their kids grow up together. They could tell there was a special bond between Chuck and Sam and it was killing them that it was about to end.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the man and his little bully son. "Come on Daniel, you don't need to be around those losers anyway."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Current Day}**

It was close to 1:00 a.m. in the morning, and the black leather clad female crouched down in the hallway just outside the prisoner's door. She was surprised at how easy it was to infiltrate the Prison. Well of course for her, nothing could keep her away from her objective. There was nothing that would keep her from completing this mission.

She was like a ghost in the night. She was a lithe form in the darkness and she was dressed entirely in black. Even her face was hidden behind the black mask. No one must ever see her face; she could never let them know she was back.

She waited as the guard passed right by her. She quickly grabbed him by the neck and injected the toxin, causing him to go limp instantly. She took his key card and pulled him over to the holding cell. She swiped the card and placed his hand on the palm scanner. The door opened.

The cell was pitch black, but she loved the darkness, it is what comforted her.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the darkness.

She saw the man rise from his bed. This was what she was waiting for. "You will never hurt my family again Arthur Graham" And then her blade sliced through the throat of the former director of the CIA.

He died instantly grabbing his throat as he fell to the ground.

She was satisfied with her work, but there was much more to do. Vengeance would not be denied, and Graham was just the beginning. They were all going to pay for what they did to her family.

She left as quickly as she came. A wraith in the night and no one ever saw her.

**{* * *}**

**{Hidden Underground Las Vegas Artemis Facility}**

Patient Y hated this place, and he hated his stupid name that the doctors called him. No, he knew the name he would take as soon as he was clear of this place.

This place he thought. What a complete trash hole. These doctors were always testing him and making him look at these ridiculous images. They tried to teach him to work with computers but he hated anything electronic. His love was fighting and doing physical activities.

He was tall for his age, and his lanky form was very deceiving. He was only nine years old now but he could physically hang with just about anybody. He knew it was just a matter of time before he would break out of this place. He knew he was destined for better things than what these losers could offer.

He felt a strange tug at his heart as he thought about getting out of this place. He knew these idiots lied to him about his family. There was no doubt he had a family out there, it was something he just knew. No matter what these doctors said, there was someone out there that needed him. He would find them; it was this purpose that drove him to be better.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his hand over his bald head. He hated being balled but he had no choice. When his curly brown hair started making funny animal shapes, the idiots decided to cut it off for good.

He then looked into the bright sapphire eyes that stared back at him in the mirror. Yeah, it was only a matter of time before he would leave this place and find his family.

He went to his bed and made sure to put his body between the bed and the camera. There he cautiously reached into the bedding and pulled out the lone piece of paper. It was his acquisition report, the report that detailed his capture and conversion. It did not contain pictures of his parents, just their names. It made him sick to his stomach realizing what these people at the facility had done to his parents. They did not even know he existed. He had long ago circled the two names on the report that he had stolen, because he knew that is who he had to find. He never cried, but looking at those two names made his emotions come to the forefront.

He quickly placed the report back in the bed as he heard the door start to open.

"Come on Y, time for training."

Soon, he thought as he looked to the bed one last time, he would leave and find his parents. For now he had to train and today was one of his favorite days to train. It was bow staff training today and he absolutely loved using the bow staff, it was his favorite weapon of choice and he was darn good at.

He had gone through so much and he knew the days ahead would be even worse. The training would be grueling and there would be pain, but those names would keep him comforted as they always had. As he headed out of the room, his thoughts turned to his mom first. He remembered seeing a picture on the computer once of a beautiful actress from Australia that was in some spy comedy TV series. The guards were talking about her and he happened to catch a glimpse. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That is how he pictured his mom, a tall, very athletic, blond haired goddess, with sapphire eyes just like his. In his mind, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and her love for him would have no bound. He then thought of his father and he could not resist a small smile. A true American Hero, a man that would lead him and guide him on the path to being a real man. His hero, his guardian angel. He knew that his father's name he would take for himself.

"Lets get moving Y, we ain't got all day." The Guard was getting very impatient.

As he was leaving his room, he menacingly turned to the guard, "How many times have I told you moron, you call me Charles."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will warn you that updates will be a little slower this time. Maybe 2-3 days so don't get to upset. I still have some things to iron out so I don't want to rush something and screw it up.**


	2. Chapter 2 DEFCON One

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this in the prologue. I think the A/N was a book within itself so I didn't want to add to it any more then I did.**

**If your wondering why Sarah and Chuck do not know they may have another kid and you don't want to read vs. Leather Clad, then here is a quickie:**

**Sarah and Chuck were kept from each other after their special night at the band competition way back when they were in high school. Sarah was drugged during pregnancy by Ring doctors posing as her OBGYN (This ruse was helped by her Dad who was being blackmailed.) Then Sarah was kidnapped at delivery and tortured mercilessly by Shaw and Evelyn which turned Sarah into Valkrie. It caused her to block out any memory of past life including pregnancy and Chuck.**

**Chuck only knew about the one child because of the fake ultrasound. The reason it was sent to Lester is because when Chuck went on the nerd herd call to the high school band competition where he met Sarah/Jenny, he had to wear Lester's shirt and tag because his got ruined. Also, since Chuck was already part of team Orion, he went with the ruse that he was actually Lester. Thus Jenny/Sarah sent the photo to Lester at the Buy More and eventually her Dad sent the real one when he was tired of all the deception.**

**Did everyone get all that, haha?**

**The last half of the story, Leather Clad, goes into more detail about the Artemis Project, the Valkrie initiative, and everything else. So if you want to catch up and skip the Valkrie torturing Chuck stuff, just start reading after chapter 10.**

**Once again, a very huge thanks to Gladius for his help on this chapter. I don't own Chuck or Hawaii for that matter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - DEFCON ONE  
**

**{Bartowski Island Safe House off the Coast of Kauai}**

"Daddy, daddy Casey is here." Kayla came running into Chuck and Sarah's room jumping on their bed as she woke them both up.

Chuck just looked at Sarah and frowned. "Oh great, time to go to work."

Sarah was holding Kayla who was now snuggled up close with her mommy. "Don't look at me; you're the one with the super brain." Then Sarah gave him the look, "And the super hot bod."

"Oh Mom, kid in the room, geez." Kayla was hiding her eyes as her daddy kissed her mommy.

"Well, this is our room sweetie. Maybe you should go play in your own room. After all, Uncle Casey personally had the room built just for you."

Kayla loved her room. They had only been on the remote Island for a little bit and Grandma and Grandpa Bartowski decided they needed to build onto Mommy and Daddy's little Island home to make it safer. Well, it wasn't exactly little anymore as the Government went all out to make the house a state of the art facility all the while keeping its natural look. She just loved her room. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, of course with reinforced Government grade protective walls and windows, courteously of Uncle Casey. She even had her very own safe room.

One thing she was thankful for too was they did not need to rely on the generator any more. Grandpa had used the same technology he used to power his own electronic equipment without the need to ever recharge, and used this now for their house. It allowed her to play Call of Duty and Halo with Uncle Morgan anytime she wanted. Yeah, life was good.

After daddy left, her and mommy laid together for a while just holding each other. Finally she was getting bored, "So Mommy what do you want to do today?" Kayla excitedly turned to her mom.

Sarah just smiled looking over at her little girl. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know. We could go swimming or fishing or whatever you want."

"Fishing sounds fun."

"Well, then fishing it is." Sarah gave Kayla a kiss. Then she turned to see Chuck who was standing somberly at the door. Her heart still fluttered seeing her gorgeous husband. He was so fit now as his training and exercises had hit all new levels. Sai and Onessi, their very close Tongan brothers, as Chuck called them, had been sparring and helping train with Chuck. The two Tongans had definitely tested Chuck's skills due to their enormous size and Chuck has finally been able to hold his own without using the Intersect. He had added 20 pounds of muscle to his frame, thanks once again to his "brother's" cooking. Standing there, with his very tight white T-shirt on, he looked incredible.

"Kayla, I need you to go with Uncle Casey for a bit." Chuck was obviously displeased. "I need to talk to your Mommy alone."

Sarah could tell the seriousness in Chuck's eyes. This was not going to be good.

Kayla could also tell something was wrong as she looked to her Daddy and then her Mommy. If it wasn't for her excitement of spending time with Uncle Casey, she would have asked about it. Instead she just gave her mom a hug, then ran to her Daddy and gave him a big hug and kiss, and then was off.

Chuck stood there for a moment as he saw Sarah get up from the bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and even though he was a little upset right now, she was still the most beautiful sight in the world to him. He sighed, and then shut the door behind him as he stood face to face with his wife.

"Chuck, what is going on?" Sarah did not like the look in Chuck's eyes.

Chuck looked to the floor. "Sarah you promised me no more Valkrie. You promised me that the killing would stop."

Sarah felt like a wall had hit her. She reached up to have Chuck look at her. She saw the undeniable hurt in his eyes. "Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"The other night, when I got back from that mission with Casey, and you were not here. Kayla was with Sai and Onessi's family. Where were you Sarah? And I want the truth."

Sarah did not like where this was going. "Okay, first off Chuck. I am not going to be interrogated by my own husband. Secondly, I told you where I was, I was reprogramming the perimeter security systems on the north end of the Island." She stepped back from her husband.

Chuck was slightly relieved although he had to make sure. If not for the new helipad and the transportation station Casey had installed on the North side of the Island, he would have never given it a thought, but… "Sarah, you have never lied to me, not once. We made a promise long ago; do you remember what that was?"

Without even a pause she responded, "No lies, no Secrets. Of course I remember Chuck. Do you also remember what we did that night and the commitment we made to each other when we got married?" Sarah was getting angrier by the minute. "Cut the crap Chuck and tell me what this is about or its going to get really ugly in here, and you can already guarantee the futon will have your name on it."

Chuck had to admit, she held all the cards at this moment. "Okay, that is a little extreme don't you think Sarah. I am just trying to talk to you about something. No reason to…"

She cut him off, "Uh, excuse me Chuck but this doesn't seem like a talk. This seems like you trying to accuse me of breaking our vows and promises." She reached up and grabbed his shirt. "Why in the world would you ever think I would do that?"

Chuck deflated at that point. All his pent up bravado was gone as he could not deny the conviction in his wife's eyes. He knew she would never lie to him or keep a secret. He lowered his head. "Arthur Graham was found murdered in his cell. They caught this photo of the assailant." Chuck handed the picture of what looked to be Valkrie over to Sarah.

Sarah unclenched his shirt to look at the picture. She had to admit, if not for the fact she knew it was not her, it was very convincing otherwise. Still, she was pissed at her husband as she threw the picture back at Chuck.

"I am sorry Sarah. Casey said they want to take you in for questioning and I told him no. He tried to convince me with the evidence but I had to know for sure." He reached his hand to her face. Surprisingly she did not turn away. "When I saw the picture and heard what was done. I just… I just freaked out I guess. I am so sorry Sarah."

It was hard for Sarah to stay angry, especially with her husband's warm, soft hand on her cheek. She knew what he must of thought when he first saw the picture and heard the news. She moved closer to him and hugged him tight.

They had made a promise to each other after about a month on the Island with Kayla. She had promised Chuck that she would never resort to Valkrie or kill again unless it meant the safety of her family. She suddenly realized what Chuck must have thought when he saw that picture. "Chuck, I will never betray our family. Don't you dare ever question that again. I love you, I love our daughters, and I will never go back to who or what I was. Do you understand me?"

Chuck kissed her then, trying to gain comfort and understanding as he always could from her touch. "I'm sorry Sarah. Truly I never doubted you, it's just that picture looks so much like you, and then the memories came back and I just, I am sorry Sarah. It will never happen again."

Sarah accepted his apology as she kissed him even more deeply. Things were starting to get out of control as the thought of makeup sex was really turning her on. Actually, she could never remember the need to makeup, but that was suddenly starting to change as Chuck's hands , as they always seem to do, began moving all over her as if they had a mind of their own.

Sarah quickly realized the bed was too far away as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Chuck as he turned her towards the door. She had her hands wrapped securely behind his head as he passionately kissed her neck. She felt the cold door as Chuck not so gently pressed her back up against it. Their clothes were off in seconds and Chuck was grinding hard into her. It was not the most comfortable position for her, but he felt so damn good she just encouraged him to push harder.

She had already had her release and she could tell Chuck was very close when a voice called from the other room.

"Hey moron, you think you could hurry up, we do have business to discuss. Also, your daughter would like to know why her mommy and daddy our trying to redecorate their room right at this time."

Chuck stopped right at the edge. The voice was just too much.

"Baby don't stop. Please finish." Sarah pulled him closer, whispering in his ear so that he could only concentrate on her and not the big oaf that was about seconds away from getting a knife in the leg. She seductively rocked her body against his, making sure her breasts rubbed against his chiseled chest. She was purposefully moving at such an angle that Chuck would feel all of her warmth on him.

She smiled as she felt Chuck pick up the pace once again. "That's it baby, harder. Show me how much you love me." It seemed those words had the desired effect as Chuck released inside of her. She could feel his body quiver next to hers and it felt so good to have him inside her. She loved this moment, she loved everything about Chuck. She loved being able to give him all of her; it always made her so happy.

She kissed him one last time. "Chuck, go get freshened up and I will handle Major meat head." She giggled at her Chuckism, as she quickly redressed.

"Oh crap!" The major whispered as he saw who came through the door first heading his way. He instinctively moved Kayla around to stand in front of him. Not exactly the bravest thing, but it was the only defense that he could properly deploy against someone the likes of Sarah Bartowski.

Sarah gave Casey a menacing look and she could see the Major slightly back away from behind Kayla. She could tell he was calculating the distance to the front door.

Kayla looked at her mom and then behind to Uncle Casey. Oh this is not going to end well if I don't do something, she thought. She quickly ran to her mommy and had her pick her up. She pulled out the Bartowski smile and yep, sure enough, the legendary Bartowski smile was working its magic. "Mommy, Casey was so nice to me. Look, he even brought me one of those throwing knives you love. He said maybe I could practice with you." She knew her mom could never say no to knife practice.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Casey and mouthed, "Real cool meat head."

Casey just shrugged his shoulders.

Chuck came out moments later, a big goofy grin on his face.

"So Daddy, were you able to fix the door?"

Chuck just smiled as he reached down and picked up his little girl. "Sure did sweetie. Nailed it just right."

Sarah just shook her head. She could never catch a break.

**{* * *}**

"Lisa, we need you online, you okay sweetie?" Sarah was standing in front of the new High Tech 72 inch LED monitor, compliments of Team Orion.

"_Hey Mom, just trying to reprogram some of my search algorithms."_

Sarah could see, from the image on the screen, that her baby girl was frustrated. "Honey, what did I say about over doing it? It has only been six months since you came back to us, so you need to take your time. Everything will come back, just give it time."

"_I know Mom, but I just hate feeling so helpless sometimes."_

"Lisa, look at Mommy."

_Lisa's image looked towards her mother, tears of frustration clearly in her eyes._

"Baby girl, you are not helpless. Do you realize the sacrifice you made to save us? If it was not for you, your Dad and I would be dead right now. You saved us sweetheart, and you deserve a little break. Okay?" Sarah placed her hand up to the interactive monitor as her daughter did the same. Sarah could feel the electronic pulses from where her hand touched Lisa's. She was still amazed that Orion, Chuck, and Kayla had developed such a device. It was the closest she has ever felt to her baby girl.

_"I will Mom. I have been able to recompile most of my lost code. Kayla and Daddy have been able to locate most of the locations I sent the bursts out to."_

Sarah never quite understood how her little girl did it; she just never understood the tech talk that Chuck and Kayla always discussed. Her best explanation was actually from Lisa herself. Lisa had her watch Iron Giant, and explained to her the ending, when the Giant exploded and sent pieces of himself all over the world. That in essence is what Lisa did with her programming. It allowed her to recompile smaller pieces and kept the virus from spreading. She lost some pieces, but most of her programming had made it back together. It was truly a miracle and Sarah was so thankful.

"Okay, Daddy and Uncle Casey will be here shortly. They want us to conference in with Grandma and Grandpa, top security protocol; you know how Grandma can be."

_"Okay Mom. I will initiate the conference link. Just let me know when they are ready and I will be back, okay?"_

"Sounds good sweetie. I love you!" Sarah blew her a kiss.

_"Love you too Mom. See you in a bit."_

Now we wait. Sarah knew this was not going to be good.

**{* * *}**

Chuck, Casey, and Kayla finally came back and once again Chuck had a very somber look on his face. Sarah actually smiled to herself thinking of how the last time she got that look off his face. Looks like the door might need fixing again.

"Honey you okay?" Chuck could see the odd look on his wife's face.

Sarah quickly schooled her expression as Kayla came running to hug her. "I'm fine Chuck, let's just get this over with. Lisa is ready."

"Baby girl, you good to go?" Chuck asked.

_"I am ready Dad. Grandma and Grandpa are online now."_

"Dad, Mom." Chuck acknowledged his parents noticing as usual, his mom was at her desk in Washington D.C. and Dad was in Castle, their new team facility.

"Chuck, this is an official meeting so please address us as Orion and Nebula." Chuck's mom had a very serious tone to her voice.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry."

"Nice to see you Major, you too Sarah and how is Kayla and Lisa?" Nebula couldn't hide her smile at her granddaughters.

"We are doing fine Grand… Nebula."

"Excuse me for wanting to move this along, but what is this about? Is it about what happened to that…" Sarah looked at her daughters, "to Graham." She stopped herself from saying something inappropriate.

Nebula looked at Sarah. "Sarah, I am getting some major pressure from the President to get this resolved. It's not exactly good publicity to have someone in the custody of a major government facility to be so easily murdered. Not to mention some guards were also hurt in the incident. The President wants answers."

Sarah knew what was coming.

"Sarah, I know you don't want to do this, but we need you to come to Washington for questioning."

Chuck held his breath as he was hoping Sarah would remain calm.

"And who will be doing the questioning?" Sarah had a blank look on her face.

"It is an independent group that is sanctioned by the President to look into this matter."

"Can you guarantee her safety?" Chuck interjected, knowing that it was actually a pretty ridiculous question.

"Charles, do you mean more than a super computer, the Human Intersect 3.0, the NSA's best Assassin, and the ultimate killing machine the world has ever known?"

"Okay, good point Nebula, but I want to make sure we have full access to the interview. I want to be there." Chuck was not backing down.

"Sorry Charles, but you will not be able to be present, no one from the team will be." Nebula paused as a slight smirk spread across her face. "But I assume that will not stop you, but I had to warn you any way."

Sarah looked to Chuck, "How long will this take and when will we have to leave?"

"We have transportation ready to leave within the hour. Ellie and Devon will watch Kayla and I assume the questioning will not last for more then a day."

Chuck was not about to make a decision. This was completely up to his wife and he would support his wife in whatever she decided.

"Fine I will go." Sarah stood so that she could look face to face with Nebula. "But I will warn you now; I will not be responsible for anything that gets out of hand."

"Is that a threat Sarah?" Nebula did not like this tone her daughter in-law was taking.

"No, it is not a threat Nebula. It is a promise."

"Sarah, I thought I was told that you would not be a problem any longer."

Sarah looked at Chuck and then back at Lisa. Both had the look of determination on their faces that was undeniable. "It's not me you will have to worry about if something happens." With that she kissed her husband and walked into the room to gather some belongings.

Nebula was speechless.

"Nothing happens to her Nebula. And if it does, tell the President he is going to need a new independent group. And that _Mom_, is a promise." The emphasis on mom did not go unnoticed as Chuck and Kayla both left to help Sarah.

"Major, will this be a problem?" Nebula looked to Casey.

"As long as she stays safe, there should be no issues."

"And if something happens to her or she is detained?"

"Then you might want to move to DEFCON ONE, because a war will be coming."

**{* * *}**


	3. Chapter 3 Interrogation

**A/N: Someone had asked about Nebula. Kind of tough to understand if you haven't read the first story. The name itself is associated with the constellation Orion, I believe it is Orion's sword (get it). Anyway, Nebula in the first story was a secret member of Team Orion that was helping them but nobody on the Team knew who it was, well except for Orion. It was finally revealed at the end of Leather Clad that Nebula was actually Chuck's mom. Think Nebula = Frost. I just used Nebula because it tied in closely with Orion. Sorry to confuse.**

**Big thanks to Gladius for his help on this one and as usual I don't own Chuck.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Interrogation**

Agent Smith was admiring himself in the mirror. "Damn you are one fine looking agent." The tall, blond hair agent was looking into his deep green eyes, admiring how beautiful he actually was.

He knew later today would be one of his greatest opportunities to advance up the ranks and finally get the dream job he always wanted. A deep undercover mission in France with some very lucky female agent posing as his sex slave, or wife, whatever he wanted. He knew the wenches would be lining up to have the opportunity to be with him.

But they were just trophies on his already long and distinguished belt of sexual encounters. No he needed a prize, someone that would be almost worthy to be in the same room as him. He thought he had found her not too long ago. Sure she was married to that psychopath Shaw, but being married never stopped him from banging them anyway. If anything, the married ones were the best, because they were more of a challenge and the breaking of those bitches always gave him pride.

But Evelyn had to go and get shot by this bitch he was going to be interrogating, oh excuse me, questioning later today. The great Valkrie would be in his presence and he knew not even she would be able to withstand the charm of the great Agent Smith. Her being married to some geek would barely even be a challenge for him. After all, he was irresistible and he might even enjoy beating the snot out of this nerd. He knew Valkrie's record and when he got the opportunity, he was sure she would love to see how a real man could be.

That would have to wait though, first things first. He would break her, get the information his bosses wanted, and then he would bang her brains out. Oh yeah, today was going to be a glorious day.

He began humming as he finished up combing his hair, straightening his tie, and blowing a kiss to himself in the mirror. "Tonight is going to be a good night, oh yeah." Then he was out the door and headed to the secured facility.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck and Sarah pulled up to the secured facility. They were greeted by a small army.

"I don't like this Sarah. I don't like this one bit."

Sarah leaned over and kissed her husband. "It's going to be okay Chuck. I think my reputation has preceded me in this case. They are just being careful."

"Lisa will be monitoring you so you let her know if something goes wrong okay."

Sarah knew she would be fine. "I will honey, just be calm and once this is over, we can go back home." She kissed him again. This time a little more passionately.

It was quickly getting out of control as they attacked each other's mouth. They both ignored their limousine driver as Sarah moved over on top of Chuck.

Chuck was still amazed how Sarah could take any opportunity anywhere and make him totally oblivious to his surroundings. Thinking was not really an option anymore as she unbuttoned her blouse and began very aggressively grinding against him.

He wasn't even sure he would last long enough as suddenly the door to the Limo opened.

"Ms. Walker, my name is…" Agent Smith was surprised what he saw.

"Give us a minute you damn idiot; and the name is Bartowski." Demanded Sarah giving the agent a very angry look.

"Sorry Ms. Walker, but its time to go." He reached in to the car to grab Sarah. Instantly the nerd's hand shot out and grabbed his. The pain was very noticeable as the nerd was applying a lot more pressure then he thought possible.

"You touch her or hurt her in anyway; this hand will never be used again." Chuck was staring right through the man.

Agent Smith, if not for his incredible belief in his own greatness, might have actually been more scared. Even so, he would let the nerd have his moment. Besides, the kid must have injected him with some toxin to allow such pain to come from where his hand was grabbing his arm.

"You got five minutes, and then my men will take her and you will not be able to stop them."

Sarah smiled, "Wanna bet. My husband will kick all your asses."

Smith let out a small laugh although for the strangest moment, he actually believed her. But the moment quickly dissipated as he remembered who he was. "Five minutes." Then he shut the door.

"That guy's a prick." Chuck was steaming.

Sarah was not about to lose these five minutes with her husband thinking about that stupid agent. "Chuck you can kick his ass later, right now, I need you."

He was still pissed, but obviously his wife took matters into her own hands.

**{* * *}**

"Are the handcuffs really necessary Agent Dumb Ass?" Sarah was not thrilled about being led into the building with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Smith gave her a slight shove in the back. "Just for safety measures, Walker."

In an instant, Sarah had jumped in the air bringing her cuffed arms up and over her legs. Then she had turned and kicked Smith in the testicles and grabbed his neck in a hold that would allow her to snap him like a twig. "Now I am going to be nice and not kill you. See I promised my husband I would not kill any more and I really want my husband to be happy. See I love my husband and his happiness is all I care about." Sarah squeezed a little harder as the surrounding guards tried to close in on her. They were still shocked at how fast everything had just happened.

Smith, in his own preservation mode, held up a hand to ward them off.

"You see my husband has allowed me to take his name. He really likes calling me Sarah Bartowski. Especially in bed when I am screwing his brains out. So you see, by taking his last name that shows that my body, heart, and soul are his and his alone. Now, if anyone has a problem with that, then I will have to break my promise to my husband, and I do not want to do that. When my husband is happy, then I am happy, and when I am happy, people don't get killed. So I suggest you call me Mrs. Bartowski, Bartowski, or Chuck's girl. Anything else; and I will end you. Are we clear?" Sarah jerked him around so his bluish face could be seen by everyone.

"I said. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, we are clear." Smith was pleading at this point.

"Yes we are clear, what?" Sarah was very demanding now.

"Yes we are clear Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah instantly let him go and walked back to the middle of the guards who all were pretty much speechless. Sarah only had one thing on her mind and that was getting this over quickly and getting back to her family. She was not about to let some obnoxious agent stand in her way.

Smith was beyond pissed. He had been completely humiliated in front of his peers or peons to be more correct. He was going to make her pay for this incident. Oh she was going to pay, that was a promise.

**{* * *}**

Chuck initiated the Intersect and unlocked Lisa's Interactive Intersect Software program. This allowed him to link up directly with Lisa right through the Intersect. He did not need a communication hub, computer or anything. When Lisa had saved him by reprogramming the Intersect 3.0, she had added this powerful program to the Intersect. He was so thankful for this because she was always with him whenever he needed.

"Lisa I need you to continue to monitor Mommy okay?" Chuck did not like how that Smith guy had acted.

_"Okay Daddy but they have some major security system features in that building. It might take me a while."_

"Just do the best you can. Let me know if anything goes wrong."

_"I will get on it Daddy."_

Chuck decided to stay right where he was. He was not going to leave the facility until Sarah was done, he did not care how long it would take. He knew Kayla was safe with Ellie and Devon so his main concern now was the safety of his wife.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Sarah was waking up from the darkness. She instantly noticed she was once again cuffed to a chair with her hands behind her back. Her feet were also secured. She was in a normal size room with lights shining down on her. She was clothed, that was good and the only thing she saw was a mirror on the far side of the room. Some questioning she thought as she felt the blood trickling from her lip.

"So Ms. Walker, how is your lip doing?" Smith of course came walking in the room. "That was a nasty fall you took. I sincerely apologize for any pain you might be experiencing." Smith was carrying a chair in the room. He sat it down right in front of Sarah and then he too set down.

"Did I accidentally fall into the binds that are securing my arms and legs?"

"Oh Ms. Walker, you are a very funny girl. No those are for your safety. I would hate for you to take another unfortunate tumble. Must be from hanging out with that uncoordinated geek of yours."

Deep breaths Sarah thought, deep breaths.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Smith sat back. "I am sorry, it's a little warm in here, do you mind?" Smith took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt so his cleanly shaven chest could be seen.

Sarah just laughed. "I am sorry Smith, but do you have a bucket. I really feel like I am going to vomit."

"Maybe it is because you are warm also. Here let me help you with your shirt." Smith got up and slowly walked up to Sarah. He seductively leaned into her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

No man touches her except Chuck. She closed her eyes, fighting down Valkrie. She had to get control; she could not let the Valkrie out now. Not with the anger she was feeling. She had to get control. She bore into the agents eyes with every ounce of emotion she could. "Agent Smith, don't touch me." It was simple, but the intensity was undeniable. Smith actually stopped and involuntarily stepped back.

"Whatever, we will have time to get to know each other later." He went and sat back down, swallowing a little harder then usual.

Once he was able to regain control he preceded with the questioning. He knew he was going solo on the interrogation. There was plenty of security in the building and the building itself was state of the art. No he was safe and he knew he could pretty much do what ever he needed to get the information from Bartowski, I mean Walker. It would take a small army to stop him. No, this was going to be for Evelyn.

"So Ms. Walker, where were you two nights ago between the hours of 11:00 p.m. and 3:00 a.m.?"

"I was being plowed by my husband, over and over. Man it was so intense that night, well it is every night actually. My husband really knows what he is doing in bed and oh my gosh, you should see the size of his…"

Smith slapped her across the mouth. "I think your going to want to answer my question correctly Ms. Walker." Another slap, this a little harder then the last. "Now where were you?"

"Well, I was actually on the bottom that night. See Chuck is very confident when he is on top plowing me. I mean I can barely even move afterward. He just is so big; it actually feels like the first time every time. You really should see the size of his package, I mean when I kicked you, I was actually surprised at my aim but I could tell you were lacking a little in that area. Must be tough with the ladies. Seriously though, when my husband comes to pick me up, you have to see what a real man looks like."

Smith had had it as he started slapping her over and over. Blood was pouring from her lips as he was quickly losing control. Her cheeks were marked by the force of his hands. She just laughed at him.

"Now Pee Wee, is that anyway to treat a lady."

Another slap. "Just shut your mouth you bitch!" another slap.

Sarah noticed the lights in the room flicker. She looked directly at Agent Smith. "Smith, I will only warn you one more time. If you touch me again, you are going to get seriously hurt."

Smith actually started laughing at this. "Oh? And what exactly are you going to do?"

"It's not me that is going to hurt you, it is my husband." Sarah had a smirk on her face.

"Please, that moron couldn't touch me. Besides there are thirty guards between the front door and our cozy accommodations in here. The building is secured with a top of the line security system so nothing will be able to hack into it. And even then, this room is a state of the art safe room, impenetrable. Even that mirror back there would take a hurricane to break through it. This room is also secured with a locking mechanism that I am the only one that knows the code. So sorry if I am not scared Ms. Walker, but it is just me and you and no one is coming to help you." Smith slapped her one more time.

"I warned you." Sarah smiled. "Lisa honey, I need Daddy here okay. Code red baby."

Smith started laughing hysterically. "Oh Walker, you are good. You are really good…" he stopped as the lights to the room flickered again.

"If I were you Smith, I really would start running now."

"Now Walker. You know I am really getting tired of this. I think what you need is a lesson in how a woman should behave." Smith once again reached for her blouse. He was about to rip it open when the alarms started blaring. He instantly jumped back.

"I told you!"

"SHUT UP!" Smith started to panic. He quickly went to the back wall punched in a code and a drawer opened up. He grabbed the gun inside and chambered a round. "We will see who is going to want to run. Besides, he will never get into this room…"

A loud click was heard and then the hydraulics to the door activated as it slowly began to open.

"Hey baby." Sarah called relieved as she saw Chuck run into the room. He instantly was by her side on his knees.

"Damn it Sarah, what did they do to you?" Chuck was gently rubbing her cheeks looking at the bruises and cuts.

"Aw, it was nothing honey. Smith really hits like a girl. Just please kiss me Chuck."

Chuck gently held Sarah's face in his hands. She could see the blood on Chuck's knuckles, but she didn't care. As he kissed her everything that had just happened disappeared in the kiss. Her anger, her hatred, her hurt, all gone. Chuck poured his passion into the kiss and both felt the pain from being apart, start to lesson, even though it had only been hours.

Chuck had forgotten everything as he held onto his wife; he had forgotten Smith must be in the room.

"So this is the little idiot that can't keep his wife satisfied?" Smith was pointing his gun directly at Chuck.

Chuck slowly stood and turned towards Smith who was on the other side of the room. He looked down at his wife and slowly separated from her, drawing Smith's attention away from her. "Is he the one that did this to you Sarah?"

She shook her head yes.

Chuck bore into the Agent's eyes as the Intersect initiated. It was feeding Chuck with everything his mind and body needed to finish this scumbag. "Lisa, NOW!"

Instantly the lights went out in the room. A gun blast went off and then there was a brief struggle as a very loud thud and then a crash as a body was thrown through the supposedly hurricane proof mirror at the far end of the room.

"Lights Lisa!" The lights came back on as Chuck stood staring at those on the other side of the broken mirror. There were two individuals. Both looked very high ranking in the United States Armed Services. Each had moved slightly to avoid Smith's broken body.

"Very impressive Mr. Bartowski. We knew you could do it."

Chuck was ready to end these men, servicemen or not, they were going to pay for what they let happen to Sarah. He was initiating the Intersect and at the same time read the names on their badges. This diverted the Intersect from combat techniques to informational download.

General Van Zan leader of elite Special Forces Unit called Guardians, protectors of people of interest around the globe. Purple Heart recipient and personal liaison to the President of the United States.

The next man was Captain Mel Reynolds, leader of special Unit called Serenity. Covert operations to protect and extract captured allies of the United States. Awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for his team's successful extraction of thousands of hostages in the past gulf wars. The Intersect also showed Chuck the numerous sexual harassment complaints.

Chuck came out of his flash. "What the hell do you want?" Realizing these men were maybe important enough not to beat the crap out of, but still not so sure of Captain Reynolds.

Chuck was walking back to help his wife get free of her bindings. The two men waited until husband and wife stood before them. Chuck instantly noticed the Reynolds character eying Sarah up and down. Before he knew what to do, Sarah had already linked her arm in his, pulling him close to her.

"We want to talk to you about a special forces unit sanctioned by the President of the United States."

"This was all a test?" Chuck was ready to hurt something.

"Not at all Mr. Bartowski. We just took this opportunity to silently observe what you could do."

"What about my wife, were you just going to let that imbecile continue to hurt her?" Chuck was fuming.

Captain Reynolds spoke next. "Chuck, let me assure you, nothing was going to happen to your wife. That was not going to be up to us though, was it? After all, she is Valkrie."

"Was Valkrie." Corrected Sarah.

"Either way, we knew that you could pull through this. We have been observing you for quite a while now."

Gosh could the Captain be any more obvious. He was practically drooling over his wife. "I just don't get it, why now, why us?" Chuck was having a hard time processing what was going on. His desire to punch Reynolds in the mouth not helping either.

"There is a war coming Chuck. A war the likes you or I have never seen. This battle will not be won with firepower. It will be something no one would ever expect. It will require a special team. A team made up of special people just like you Chuck. Your other team members have already been assembled. This team will be called on to save the world from the evil that is coming. And it is coming."

Chuck held onto Sarah closely. "What is this special team called?"

"This special unit is called Archangels. And Chuck, there is someone we thought you would like to meet, the very first member of this group. Some one both of you might be interested in getting to know." The Captain looked to the darkness behind him and nodded his head.

Instantly the black clad female from the prison picture materialized right next to Captain Reynolds. Her body was of course covered from head to toe and she was wearing a mask.

Chuck looked to Sarah and she was just staring at this leather clad female.

"Who is that?" Chuck asked nodding towards the imposing figure.

"This is Wraith, first member of Archangels and will be one of your superiors."

Chuck was very skeptical about this. He was staring at the very person that had ruthlessly killed Graham, although now that he thinks about it, maybe she could be trusted. "How do we know we can trust her?"

Captain Reynolds nodded to the black clad female next to him.

She slowly lifted her mask off, revealing long flowing blond hair mixed with white streaks throughout. It was the sapphire eyes though that Chuck was amazed at. That and the fact the female looked awfully familiar. He was interrupted as he felt Sarah gripping his hands so tight he thought that it might fall off. He turned to Sarah and saw the shock in her eyes. He was about to ask her what was wrong when one word from her said all he needed to know.

"Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Mission

**A/N:** **Thanks again for all the reviews. Let me remind everyone to please do all they can to keep Chuck on the air, whether it's watching live, streaming through Hulu or NBC, taking surveys, entering polls, just whatever we can. I don't want to even think about loosing Chuck so please let's do everything we can.**

**Remember this is an AU so I have taken some liberties so that it would better suit my idea for the story. I know I have kind of combined a few things but hopefully it won't piss anyone off.**

**Big thanks once again to Gladius for his help with this.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else that might get me in trouble.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Mission**

Sarah could tell something was going on in that big old head of her husband. The entire flight over from the interrogation center, he had barely spoken. She of course had a lot on her mind also, just meeting her Mom again after all these years, wondering where the hell she had been for most of her life, but those concerns were put on the back burner as her main concern now was Chuck.

"Honey, you want to talk?" Sarah made sure Chuck knew she was there for him as she cuddled closer under his arm.

"What? What was that?" Chuck seemed to be in his own world.

"I said, do you want to talk about it?"

Chuck took a deep breath and let it out. He didn't even have to ask what she meant; he knew Sarah had already sensed something wrong. A part of him did not want to bring this up because he felt like the most important issue was Sarah and her mom, but he could feel the genuine concern from Sarah and he really _did _want to talk about what was bothering him.

"Sarah, do you think I am changing?"

Sarah did a double take. "Honey, what do you mean?"

"I mean, ever sense I uploaded Intersect 3.0, do you think I have changed?"

She could really see the concern on his face. She reached a calming hand up to run through his hair. "Well Chuck, I think you are more confident in your own abilities now. You have worked hard to get where you're at."

"But at what cost Sarah? I mean, am I still the same Chuck or am I worse?"

Sarah did not expect this conversation to get this deep but it was something that was obviously very concerning to Chuck. "Chuck, do you remember after we got together on the island, and I had you start training? Do you remember why I did that?"

Chuck really did not like to think about that time. "Yeah. It was so I wouldn't be so scared around you all the time."

He was so cute she thought as his face showed all his emotion. "Your right honey. It hurt me to see you always cringe when I touched you. It hurt me to think you were scared of me. While I absolutely loved your need for me to protect you, I knew our love could not truly go forward until you stopped being scared of me."

"But Sarah, I don't really think the training did that. Yeah it gave me confidence, but my heart could not deny the love I have for you. It found a way to beat down even the constant concern that my life would end, because that was who I was. I always found the good even through the horribly bad."

Sarah gave her pouty look, hoping to lighten the mood just a bit. "Are you saying I was horribly bad?"

Chuck just smiled as he looked at her. "You know what I mean, haha."

She had to kiss him and so she did. She had to let him know it was okay to continue.

"Sarah I am just afraid that the real me is slowly going away because of this damn Intersect in my head. I mean I don't want to get rid of it, it has allowed me to do so much good not to mention help save our family. But I just don't want the Intersect to define who Chuck Bartowski is."

Sarah actually thought that in this situation, she probably was not the best one to talk to him about this. She was too far gone to see the concern he had. She loved him no matter what, so to her, Chuck would always be Chuck. She didn't care if he changed, well she did care, but she would never love him any less. "Chuck I am proud of you for what you have accomplished. Chuck, yes you have the Intersect, but the Intersect is not you. It doesn't define you. I see how you are with Kayla and Lisa; how you are with me. That it is who the real Chuck is."

"But that's the thing Sarah. I want to be like that all the time. I want to be all nerdy with my girls because inside, I feel that is the real me. I want to be passionate and loving with my beautiful wife. I want to show you how much love is inside me every second of every day because that is who the real Chuck Bartowski is." Chuck suddenly became very sullen. "The real Chuck Bartowski would never go on a rampage and almost destroy an entire facility."

Sarah quickly turned him to face her. She had to have his complete attention. "You don't understand Chuck. You're right, the real Chuck would never out of the blue go on a rampage like that, just like your Sarah, the real me, would never do the things I did as Valkrie. That's just not me. Yeah they made me into a killer. They destroyed almost every shred of humanity that was left inside of me. But it was you Chuck that found that lone shred of humanity left in me. Because of Charles Irving Bartowski, Valkrie is no more. You saved me Chuck. You brought the real Sarah back and now look at us. Sure we have our moments, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel like putting a knife through Casey or Jill once in a while, but that's not me. Being with you and our girls, that's the real me."

Chuck interrupted, "But Sarah, you saw what I did to those men at the compound. And that prick Smith, yeah he may have deserved being reduced to a crumbled mess, but that is just not something I would do. I am afraid the Intersect 3.0 is turning me into a… well Valkrie."

She just shook her head. Chuck could be so naive sometimes about the things he said. She just had to smile though at the irony. Here he is afraid he has changed but he is still the same old Chuck. "Honey I understand that you would never intentionally hurt people like that, well of course unless it was Shaw or Graham, but there is one thing you can't deny. One thing that even Chuck Bartowski would admit to."

"What is that Sarah?"

"Chuck Bartowski would do anything to save his family and friends. Chuck Bartowski would never let his family or friends suffer. So Chuck, the Intersect didn't make you do anything. It just gave you the power to do what you do best, protect your family and friends. That is the real Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck contemplated what his wife was saying and of course she was right. "Sarah, will you please promise me, that if I ever start to lose the real me, that you will help me get him back?" Chuck looked shyly down. "Sarah, I need you to protect me again."

Sarah almost started crying. Her baby was pleading with her to protect him once again. Sure it was not the physical protection that she had craved so badly when they first got together. This was something so much more. She had to now protect his soul. Thinking about the enormity of her responsibility actually did bring a tear to her eye. Her Chuck finally needed her again. "I will always protect you honey. I love you."

Chuck gave her the biggest smile and it just melted her. He laid his head on her shoulder as it was her turn to comfort him now. Gosh she missed this. Missed it more then even she realized.

**{* * *}**

They arrived a few hours later at the Archangels base. The base was a very large facility encompassing what looked to be three football fields. It had a large Helipad and even a small air field off to the side. Chuck could see all kinds of transportation, some looking like they were right out of the Halo Universe.

Even the name they called the facility he thought was cool, Celestial. He had to admit he was completely turned on by the high tech gadgetry, weaponry, war vehicles, and electronics through out the facility. It looked like something out of Sci-Fi movie, like Star Wars meets Batman meets Matrix.

Their tour guide, a nerd even nerdier then he was, was explaining most of the abilities of the new facility. Chuck quickly learned the outside structure was just the beginning of this incredible facility. Most of the really cool stuff was multiple levels below the surface. It was amazing too the computer hub that they allowed Lisa access to. She was just as excited as he was and he even noticed a change in her demeanor. He could tell whatever system she was interacting with, was actually helping her recover from the tragedy a few months back.

The nerd, code name Raphael, finally led them to the conference room. They were given a few moments of privacy before the meeting would continue.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "Honey are you going to be okay?" Sarah just leaned her head into his shoulder, pulling his other hand securely around her. She was thankful for the distraction on the transport over here, but now, being this close to seeing her mom again caused all her emotions to spill over the top.

"I thought she was dead Chuck. She left us when I was five and my father told me she had died five years later." Sarah shook her head against his arm. "I just can't believe she has been alive this whole time. Where was she when I needed her?"

Chuck had a small inkling of what she was going through and he was going to do all he could to help her through it. "You know Sarah, is it strange to you that our lives are so paralleled? Our Mom's both left us, we found each other in High School, we both became, well sort of spies, we find each other again, we fell in love again, and then we find our child. I feel like we have been together our whole lives, like we were always meant to be together." Chuck was just staring off ahead, in deep thought.

"I love you so much Chuck." He always knew how to make her feel better as if his mere presence didn't always do the job anyway. The way he could look into her soul and know what she was feeling was incredible. She had been thinking the exact same thing as he. She just had a feeling that they were always meant to be together, like they shared a bond even before they met at the band competition. Her thoughts were interrupted as General Van Zan, Captain Reynolds, and Wraith came into the room.

Chuck could still not believe he was standing in the same room as Wraith, Sarah's mom, a.k.a., Karen Burton. He was speechless, as he stared at the older version of Sarah, and that rarely ever happened. His wife had not let go of his hand since first meeting Wraith back at the interrogation building. Sarah had not even acknowledged her Mother except for the one word when they first met. Chuck promised himself that he would help change that.

Chuck leaned over to where Wraith was standing next to him. "Just wanted to say it is very nice to meet you. You have a very special daughter."

Wraith slowly turned to Chuck. "You ever hurt her and I will tear you limb from limb from limb."

Chuck swallowed hard at the undeniable truth hidden in those sapphire eyes. He recognized that look; it had nearly killed him before when he saw it in Valkrie's eyes.

"I would never hurt her ma'am, I love her more then anything on this earth." Chuck had an idea. "Hey, by the way, I wanted to show you a picture of your granddaughter." It was amazing how quickly Chuck had pulled the picture from his wallet considering, one Sarah was still securely holding his hand, and two; he was scared to death standing next to Wraith. "Your granddaughter's name is Kayla."

Chuck saw the instant change as Wraith could not pull her eyes away from the picture of Kayla. Then Chuck saw the same threatening look as before when Wraith looked back into his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, hurt your Granddaughter and I loose more limbs. Trust me, if I hurt her, you would have to stand in line."

"You're such a moron." Whispered Wraith under her breath as a small smile creased her lips.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chuck tried to figure out what she said when Sarah tugged at him.

"Chuck, just please leave her alone. She doesn't deserve the right to see her granddaughter." Sarah made sure she was loud enough for her mom to hear.

Chuck definitely saw the change in Wraith as Sarah said this. "Sarah, everyone has a right to see their family, even your mom."

"Okay team, its time to get started." General Van Zan ordered the meeting to start as each person stood around the conference table.

"About six months back, we discovered some strange occurrences happening around the globe. There had been an increased number of computer systems around the world being hacked, and a number of high tech equipment was stolen from major world government facilities in China, Taiwan, and Tokyo. At first, they blamed us, but it became evident that this was something more. Then we came across a compromised communication satellite and that is when we knew something was very wrong." The General nodded to Captain Reynolds.

"During an extraction of a group of hostages in a top secret location, we captured this video…" The video begin playing on the screen.

Chuck narrowed his eyes as he felt like he was watching a horror movie. The innocent hostages were brutally killing their captors as if they were possessed of the Devil. They did not hurt each other but showed no remorse for life as they went on a rampage. The strange thing Chuck noticed was it looked as if they worked as one unit, nothing was random about their attacks, just viscous. Then he saw the eyes, the eyes are what scared him the most.

"As you can see, something had gone terribly wrong in this facility and even the team sent to extract these hostages were almost killed. They had to be given an extinction order just to get out of there alive."

It was the General's turn this time. "This is why we need you Chuck. We believe you hold the key to what happened to these people and how we can prevent this from happening again."

Chuck could not believe his eyes or ears for that matter. "But… but what can I do?" Sarah squeezed his hand to let him know she was there for him. She knew he was nervous, and she would not let him face this alone.

"What exactly do you want my husband to do?"

"We need Chuck to track down who is stealing all this information and hopefully find the cause of what happened to these hostages."

Chuck was never more relieved to have his wife right there with him. It was unbelievable the strength that she gave him. "So you think these events are all related somehow?"

"Well, that's what we're hoping you will find out for us. Of course with the help of your new team."

Chuck looked to Sarah and she was shaking her head back and forth. "Sirs, I am sorry but we already have a team that we work with. I would feel much more comfortable…"

"This ain't about your lady feelings Bartowski. Its time you put some big boy pants on and be a real man. I am sure your old team can function just fine without you." Wraith was practically yelling at him.

Chuck had a momentary thought if Wraith had actually given birth to an older son.

"Excuse me?" Sarah was livid at the way her mom had just talked to her husband. She walked around to stand directly in front of her mom. "Do you realize all that my husband had done to save this pathetic government? Don't you dare disrespect my husband again."

Chuck was a little worried that mom and daughter might go at it right here in the room. Even though he was so proud of Sarah for standing up for him, he did not want to cause more pain for an already strained relationship with his wife and her mom. "Sarah, it's okay. She is probably right."

Here we go Wraith thought. She hated doing this but she had to know for sure. "Yeah listen to your boy toy and you better learn to shut your mouth." Wraith instantly pushed Sarah backwards.

Chuck did not know how his wife did it, but she instantly grabbed Wraith's hands and pulled them to her, slamming her head into her mom's face.

Wraith was on her in a flash, barely feeling the pain from the blood coming from right above her eye. She gave an uppercut and then kicked Sarah sending her crashing into the table. This just enraged Sarah more as she charged her mother sending a round house to the jaw of Wraith. This definitely caught Wraith off balance but she was quite impressed. It took everything she had not to smile. Now would be the real test as she quickly pulled out her knife and stabbed it towards Sarah.

Chuck instantly caught his mother in-law's wrist inches from allowing the blade to enter her daughter's leg. The Intersect had already instructed him what to do as he twisted her arm backwards, knocking the knife away. He then kicked her legs out from under her. "Will you two just…" Chuck was caught off balance as he swore Wraith just disappeared from before him. He felt pain in his head as he was struck from behind sending him stumbling into Sarah who was there to catch him.

"That will be enough, Wraith!" The General's commanding voice boomed.

It took everything Sarah had not to attack her mom again. If it wasn't for her concern with Chuck, she most definitely would have.

Wraith for her part didn't have an expression either way. You couldn't really tell what she was thinking but her heavier breathing and tightening of her muscles gave away the fact she was ready to end someone really soon, or at least that is how it appeared..

Chuck could not believe what had just happened. Apparently the whole not hurt my daughter thing didn't apply to Wraith. Chuck just could not believe the same woman that was going to tear limbs from him had just tried to stab her own daughter. He quickly turned to Wraith. "Really Wraith? Your own daughter?" Chuck had a sick thought wondering if the Valkrie persona was a Burton family trait.

No Response…

This wasn't good enough for Chuck as the thought of what might have happened to Sarah just consumed him not to mention the fact the emotional damage from having your own mom stab you. The Intersect suddenly was in full activation mode recalculating everything Chuck would need to know based on the new data presented to it based on Wraith's reaction. Chuck walked straight up to Wraith ignoring the two very large knives that had miraculously appeared in her hands.

"I don't care what the hell problems you have with me or the world in general. I don't even care that you were a lousy mom to the greatest woman in this world. Do you even realize how special your daughter is? What kind of person she has become? The kind of mother that she is now?" Without even a thought and faster then even he could imagine. He quickly knocked both knives out of Wraiths hands and spun her around slamming her face first into the table. Chuck had her arms securely behind her with his elbow now digging into the back of her neck. She had caught him off guard last time, but the Intersect would not allow a repeat.

Chuck leaned down so that she could see the truth in his eyes. "If you ever try to hurt my wife, YOUR daughter again, I will... I will... well I will be really upset. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Wraith did not respond as she tried to break free of Chuck's hold. The pain in her arm and neck just increased as she tried to move. There was nothing she could do.

The General and Captain could not believe their own eyes. Nobody and no amount of men had ever been able to subdue Wraith like this.

Chuck hated doing this. He looked over to his wife expecting her to be mad at him. He was not expecting the look of such pride in her eyes towards him. She even mouthed, "I love you." This inspired Chuck even more.

"Wraith, this is not what I want. I do not like hurting people. But understand that my family, especially your daughter and granddaughter mean everything to me and I will NEVER allow anyone to hurt them." Chuck could not believe what happened next.

"Thank you" whispered Wraith as a slight tear shown in her eyes.

Chuck immediately let go as Wraith sensing her self free schooled her expression and quickly left the room. Chuck could not believe the response from Sarah's mom. He turned to Sarah only to find her running into his arms.

"I am so proud of you Chuck. I love you so much." Sarah could not believe how much Chuck had grown since she started training him on the island. She knew after becoming a Bartowski, and finding her daughters, it would be harder and harder for her to ever rely on Valkrie again. She could still kick some ass, but the longer she was with her family, the more that part of her disappeared. It was Chuck's job to protect the family now and she was so proud that he was more then able to take that responsibility.

Chuck still was having a hard time processing what had just happened. Was this all a test? Was Wraith just testing him to see how much and to what extreme he would go to, to protect her daughter? But if that was the case, then that means Wraith truly still cared for Sarah. Whatever the outcome, he swore to himself to find out as much as he could.

It took a while for everyone to regain their composure but soon the meeting was called to order once again. Sarah and Chuck were about to be given their mission objectives.

"Mrs. Bartowski, although you will not be an official member of the Archangels, you will be a special operative for the team, answering only to myself and the General. While Mr. Bartowski is in training, we have a special mission for you to perform." Captain Reynolds was now smiling.

Sarah was not too thrilled about where this was going, especially that smug look on the Captain's face. And what the hell was this "while Chuck was in training" crap. There was no way she was going to be away from Chuck.

"It has been determined that the following operative, named Manoosh, has some vital information pertaining to the events surrounding the hostage rampage. We believe they are stored on his person and it will be your job to find and retrieve this data using any means necessary." Captain Reynolds had it all figured out. He knew all about how the female agents got things done. Unlike men like himself that used their brains and brawn, women only could use one thing to their advantage. He knew first hand as he smiled cynically.

Chuck felt the thing in his stomach rise again. He looked to Sarah but of course she had no clue what the Captain was implying. He knew that she was probably thinking that she would just torture the kid and kill him.

"It is vital that no harm comes to Manoosh."

"No harm? Well then how the hell am I supposed to get the data?" She really had no clue.

"Mrs. Bartowski, you are a beautiful woman. I am sure you can figure something out."

"Uhh, no I can't actually." Sarah was starting to get a tad angry.

Captain Reynolds could not believe Sarah did not know the obvious. I mean this is the only reason agencies hire woman. This female was obviously proving his point on using the old noggin. "Mrs. Bartowski, I want you to seduce this guy."

Chuck cringed, knowing what was coming next.

Sarah shot right up out of her chair. "Go to hell!" Sarah quickly grabbed Chuck's arm pulling him up. "Come on Chuck, we are leaving." Sarah was already pulling Chuck out of the room.

"Mrs. Bartowski, please." The Captain was completely shocked at her response; I mean why else would they need her? He had never met a female agent who would not even think twice about a seduction mission. He just knew this was the primary if not only weapon female agents had at their disposal.

Sarah stopped at the door to the conference room, turning to face the Captain with eyes full of fire. Chuck was right by her side, not about to say a word. "You know what, you can take this facility, your precious Archangels, and you can shove it up your ass. I am married to this man next to me, which just so happens to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And the one thing that he has had and always will be the only one to ever have claim to is my body. If you jerk offs think for one second that I am going to allow myself to be used to further your agenda, you can each take those medals and shove them up your chauvinistic pompous asses." Sarah rather forcefully pulled Chuck in for a deep kiss. Moments later she broke off the kiss and smirked at the other two men in the room before she and Chuck headed out the door.

Four guards fully armed suddenly materialized in front of the door, each having a not so confident look in there eyes.

Sarah was about to beat the living crap out of each of them when Wraith stepped from behind them, motioning for the guards to disperse.

Mother and daughter stood face to face.

"Sarah, please just listen to all that the Captain has to say. He does not understand us Burtons, but I think he gets it now. We will work something out without having to resort to how he _thinks_ things should be done."

Sarah and Chuck's mouths both dropped wide open. It took them both a minute to process what Wraith had just said.

Sarah could not believe the person that had just tried to stab her, now stood in front of her trying to act like they had a normal mother daughter relationship. She was stunned, especially as she could have swore there was something in her mom's eyes. Was it pride she thought? "Fine. We will listen to what is needed only because there are people out there that need our help. But so help me God, if they ask me do anything to compromise my relationship with my husband, I will end them."

Sarah abruptly turned and pulled Chuck back into the room, swearing as she did so that she heard her mom whisper, "That's my girl."

Sarah just stood there, with a _"So, what are you going to do now?" _look towards the two men.

The Captain had figured using the old 'I am a Captain and should not be spoken to that way' speech really would not apply at this juncture.

The General had finally had enough. Captain Reynolds was a good soldier and had saved many lives, but the guy was a complete imbecile when it came to dealing with the opposite sex. "Okay, Mrs. Bartowski. Barring killing the mark or maiming him beyond recognition, we will leave it up to you how you get the data."

Sarah was somewhat satisfied.

Captain Reynolds just shook his head as he continued the mission details. "We have evidence to believe that Manoosh is a big fan of Nacho Samplers especially the ones served at Wienerlicious. We have had our operatives remove all supplies from the Wienerlicious' around the area leaving only the one in Burbank California, near Mr. Bartowski's old work place the only one with a steady supply. Since Manoosh frequents that Buy More, we expect him to visit the Wienerlicious at anytime. You will be stationed there as an employee until the mission is completed."

Chuck was smiling from ear to ear. Sarah was really not in the mood. She had never worked or even heard of such a stupid restaurant but if Chuck thought it would be best, then she would do it. But why is he smiling like that.

Chuck was quickly becoming a tad heated in the conference room thinking about his wife in one of those uniforms. Oh he and Morgan visited the Wienerlicious quite often, back in the day, and he was well aware of the type of uniforms the employees there wore.

"Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck was completely oblivious to anything going on in the room. His only thoughts were on what Sarah would look like in one of those outfits.

"Mr. Bartowksi, are you okay?"

Sarah elbowed Chuck in the ribs, swearing to herself that she would have to find out what in the world he was thinking about.

"Sorry sir, yes sir, anything you need sir." Chuck was blabbering being caught in his neurotic musings.

"Well, we haven't gone over your mission yet."

"Of course not sir. I am just a little tired and was day dreaming a bit. It has been a long couple days."

"Sure, we understand. Anyway, you will begin training locally, close to your wife..." This part said with emphasis not wanting to piss Mrs. Bartowski off anymore then needed,. "while she is on her mission. Once her mission is complete or at least after two weeks, you will be transferred to this site to begin phase II of training."

There were so many questions that he had but Chuck really just wanted to get some alone time with his wife. Sure it was not an appropriate time considering everything that was at stake, but he needed to just be with her.

Sarah was feeling the same way. Her husband was so cute and she knew that his thoughts had something to do with her. He got that look that he always did when they role played. Matter of fact, the last time she saw that look was when she wore one of the female nerd herd outfits that was obviously two sizes to small. She smiled thinking of the "emergency" she had been called to fix.

The meeting concluded shortly after and further information would be given as needed. They would be able to head home shortly but would have to stay on the main land from this point on. Any more details would be given once they got back to Burbank including when Sarah would start her mission.

They were given modest quarters for the night until transport tomorrow morning back to Burbank would be provided. Luckily, not that it mattered to both of them, the rooms were sound proofed and it definitely would be tested on this night.


	5. Chapter 5 Orion's Belt

**A/N: Just a reminder, this is an AU sequel to Leather Clad Goddess. That story become AU from the beginning when Chuck is having his birthday party. Thus, Sarah was never Chuck's handler which also means she never worked at the Wienerlicious or the Orange Orange. Sorry again if some forgot.**

**Now I will admit, this chapter is based off a review I had way back in Leather Clad. It is strictly meant as fun and while there is a plot reason for it, the plot takes more of a back seat. I really did this chapter just to have fun with some ideas I had based on suggestions from pm's and reviews. Please take it easy on me haha.**

**Thanks again to Gladius for all his help and as always, I don't own anything related to Chuck.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Orion's Belt  
**

Sarah could not believe her current predicament as she was wiping down the filthy counters of the worlds greatest hot dog joint, the Wienerlicious. Oh how the mighty Valkrie has fallen she laughed to herself. One week ago she was out at the Beach, fishing with Chuck and Kayla, now she was stuck in this mission.

She paused as once again a group of teenage boys came into the restaurant snapped a quick picture and ran off. This is really getting old she thought as she looked down at her so called uniform. Short skirt, tight white blouse that showed way too much cleavage and her blond hair tied in pony tails on both sides. If it wasn't for Chuck's initial reaction to thinking and seeing her in this outfit, she would have said screw it and wore what she wanted.

She suddenly got that warm feeling again thinking about her husband. Just the mere thought of Chuck could practically make her crumble. Thinking of what they did in the supply closet the first day he saw her in this outfit almost made her loose control and storm over to the Government facility where Chuck was meeting with some bigwigs, and take him right there. But of course, she had to stick with the brilliant plan Chuck's new team had concocted which included her working here to try and get the data from this Manoosh idiot.

She was concentrating on cleaning the counter tops when the doors opened. She figured once again more teenage boys trying to get a quick thrill. She turned to the customers to offer her greeting.

"Oh my gosh. Jenny Burton?" followed by a group of women laughing.

Sarah froze at the sound of that voice. She instinctively reached for her knives that unfortunately were not there due to the shortness of her skirt. Sarah slowly looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, as she now stood in the same room with her mortal enemy form high school.

"It is you!" More laughing. "Well look at you all whored up. Really moving up in the world, huh Jenny?"

It took every ounce of strength Sarah could muster not to snap this girls neck. The mocking look from the women and the pointing was really causing Sarah to reach the boiling point.

"Heather Chandler? I see you and your skanks are still hanging out together." Sarah was steaming.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. You have really made something of yourself since High School huh?" More laughter from the group of skanks.

"If you only knew" she whispered.

The laughter grew louder as Heather must have noticed her ring. "You're married? Oh my gosh, what looser would have settled for you?"

That was it. This bitch was going to die. But then the door opened.

The laughter quickly stopped as the women saw who it was. "Well hello sexy." Heather seductively said to the man coming through the door. He was wearing a black, pin striped Armani suit, with white button down shirt and red tie. He was tall and had the sexiest brown hair and chocolate brown eyes any of the women had ever seen. They each whimpered at the site of such a specimen.

Chuck thought it was odd at the way the women were gawking at him. He could tell they were undressing him with their eyes and it made him very uncomfortable. He had just got done with his important business meeting and wanted to see his wife, show off the suit that was made for him by the Angels. He was not expecting others to take such a fancy to his outfit.

Sarah instantly went from kill mode to wife mode as she saw the love of her life. Her chest filled with pride as she saw her man and the way the women were gawking at him.

Sarah lovingly skipped over to Chuck and jumped into his arms. "Hi honey."

Chuck was a little taken back at Sarah's public behavior but who was he to say no. They kissed and it quickly became uncontrolled. He happened to notice the woman all with mouths wide open, but he soon forget about everything as Sarah wrapped her legs around him.

Their kiss was so passionate Chuck did not care about anything. Sarah for whatever reason was filled with a passion even more then usual. She was squeezing hard against him as he held her tight, tasting every inch of her tongue as her mouth engulfed his. They finally came up for air as reality of where they were quickly came back.

Chuck gently let Sarah back on the ground as he wiped his mouth. She was straightening her outfit when she looked to the group of women. "Oh how rude of me. This is my husband, Chuck. Chuck, these are some class mates that I went to high school with." Sarah was on cloud nine right now looking at all the stunned faces.

"Nice to meet you all." Chuck suddenly got the gist of what was happening. Chuck turned back to Sarah. "I just came by to see if you wanted to go out for lunch. I figured we could take the Porsche and drive to the beach and have a little picnic." Chuck could hear the sighs from behind. "You ladies don't mind if I borrow my wife do you. She has been volunteering here to help out the Ken Mar Dog Rescue in hopes to save those poor little puppies. I told her before we could just donate another million like we did already but she just continues to insist on getting her beautiful hands dirty. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me taking her, but it's been a while sense we last, you know, and I don't want to waste another moment."

"Now Chuck, we just saw each other this morning and our sex was incredible. The neighbors are still complaining."

He brought her closer. "But Sarah, it's only been three times today you know how I get if we are under our quota for the day." Chuck was inwardly smiling as he once again kissed his wife.

"Idiots!" Heather yelled as she stormed out of the store followed by her group of skanks.

Chuck and Sarah started laughing as the door shut. "Thank you sweetheart, you didn't have to play along like that."

"Well, I could tell something was going on but hey I got a free make out session out of it. Sarah show off sex is awesome."

Sarah gave him the look as she quickly pulled him into the closet, "You have no idea Charles..."

**{One Hour Later}**

"You know Chuck, while I love the opportunities we have been getting to express our love for one another, I really miss not having Kayla around." Sarah was finishing buttoning up her blouse and straightening her skirt.

Chuck was feeling the same way too. He loved making love to his wife and having so many hidden opportunities to do so, but he desperately wanted to spend more time with Kayla. Ellie, Devon, and Team Orion were taking good care of her, but it just wasn't the same. "Let me ask you something Honey. Have you ever been to Disneyland?"

"What's Disneyland?" Sarah was now straightening out her hair and checking her lipstick. She honestly did not know what Disneyland was.

Chuck could only stand and stare.

"Chuck, baby. What is wrong?" Sarah touched the side of his face, wanting to feel his touch, any touch.

Chuck was speechless, still stunned.

Oh my gosh I have the absolute cutest husband in the world Sarah thought as she kissed him on the lips. "Boy I could just eat you up you big stud." Actually a very naughty thought hit Sarah at that moment.

His wife's look brought him out of his state of Shock. "Uh, Sarah, what are you doing?" He became very nervous although he was not sure why as Sarah kneeled down in front of him.

Sarah looked up at her husband with eyes that could melt glaciers. "I am still quite hungry Chuck. And sense we are at the Wienerlicious, I thought it was only fitting."

Chuck gasped as he was once again slammed rather forcefully against the supply closet door.

* * *

**{The Next Day}**

Chuck had already dropped off Sarah at the Wienerlicious and after working out with his trainer, he decided to go visit the old Buy More, the place where so many wonderful and not so wonderful memories were made. He had told Sarah earlier just to meet him over there for lunch and then they would go out. Since he had an opportunity yesterday to meet her "friends" he wanted to show her off today to his old Buy More buddies.

He felt sort of nostalgic as he approached the Buy More. Man it's been a while he thought. He knew Morgan still worked here but he wondered who else from the old gang was still here. He walked through the automatic doors and there he saw it, the Nerd Herd desk. It was just as he remembered. He then looked throughout the store and he could have sworn nothing had changed. Sure instead of Burning Crusade expansion pack it was now Cataclysm, and instead of Fable, it was now Fable III, but other then that it was the same.

He slowly walked up to the counter. That is when he heard the girlish scream. He quickly turned to his side and there stood Lester, a look of shear horror on his face. "Hey Lester, long time huh buddy."

Lester looked as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was frantically looking from left to right. What the heck is going on Chuck thought questioningly? And then the little Indian was off running towards the bathroom. Chuck just laughed.

"Chuck freaking Bartowski."

That could only be one person as he turned and saw Morgan Grimes. The two friends hugged tightly as they had not seen each other in a long time. "How are you little buddy? And oh my goodness, gratz on manager."

"Thank you. Thank you. Well you know how little I like to work, so this just makes it official."

"Why didn't you say something online when we are playing?"

"Well, I know you been busy and I just did not think it was a big deal…"

"Chuckles?" Anna Wu came around from one of the displays, interrupting Morgan. "Wow you are looking hot Chuck." The small Asian spark plug was eying Chuck up and down.

"Heya Anna. How was Hawaii?"

Obviously she wasn't paying any attention to the question; she was to busy checking Chuck out.

Seeing that he was not getting anywhere with her, he turned back to Morgan. "So who from the old gang is still working here?"

"Well Chuck my buddy. That would be everybody." Morgan then went around the nerd herd desk and grabbed the mic. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen of the Buy Moria. The legendary one, Chuck Bartowski has returned to our kingdom. Please come by and pay homage."

Chuck had to admit he was a little embarrassed but as everyone started to come out of the wood work, it was really nice to see so many of his old colleagues.

They spent a good 30 minutes just talking and shooting the breeze. Chuck had noticed quite a few customers getting really pissed as no one was helping them. Chuck figured it might be a good idea to break up this little party.

"So I heard you found your self a wife?" Joked Lester who had now come back from out of hiding. "Bet she is a real dog ha-ha. I mean who would marry a nerd right?" Lester was going out of his way to try to be funny but the only one laughing with him was Jeff.

"Well, yes Lester I am married, but my wife is anything but a dog."

"Yeah right Bartowski, sure. Hear that Jeff? Bartowski thinks he's got himself a looker." Lester was really getting worked up for whatever reason.

Chuck saw Morgan turning up the sound system to the Buy More. "Oh man I love this song."

Chuck could make out the beginning rift. It was the Song from Huey Lewis and the News, Do you believe in Love. The sound really came through the system as for whatever reason everyone around him went silent. He was facing the desk as he noticed the stares and the lowered jaws as all the employees were looking hungrily at the front entrance. The song was on its first chorus when he turned to see what everyone was looking at.

The biggest smile spread across his face as he looked towards the entrance and saw the girl of his dreams.

Sarah stood at the entrance trying to find her Chuck. She finally saw him in a mass of what looked to be Buy More employees. She could tell the looks that some of Chuck's friends were giving her so she decided to play this to the hilt. They were going to know without a doubt that she was Chuck's girl.

"Oh…" Lester said.

"My…" Jeff longingly said.

"God!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Boys." Chuck was filled with such pride as his wife seductively made her way to him. Oh man was she putting on a show. Yes I believe in love Chuck thought. "I would like to introduce you to Sarah Bartowski. My wife." With that, Sarah reached up to him, placing her hands sensuously on his chest, and kissed him with every ounce of desire she had.

Lester actually fainted and Jeff had to excuse himself.

"Chuck my friend. You done did awesome!" Morgan felt pride at his best friend's accomplishment. "I knew you had it in you."

"Sarah, these are some of my friends from when I use to work here."

Sarah was cuddled seductively in his arms. "Nice to meet you all."

"Well guys, its been fun, but its time to go. Got to take my girl out to eat."

Sarah giggled as she tried to portray another meaning to his friends.

Chuck felt like he was on cloud nine. His friends always thought of him as the top nerd, but when it came to relationships, he was barely above Lester. Having Sarah here now, showing her off like this, put him on top once again. Gosh I still am a nerd Chuck thought.

**. . .**

_It was written in Buy More legend of this day, the day the Blond Haired Goddess had appeared. It was also written that the men of the Burbank Buy More were never the same after that day. Their eyes had beheld a beauty they had never seen, and to know that that beauty was with one of there own, it was the thing of legends. Forever Chuck Bartowski would be hailed the Hero of the Buy More. So it was written, so it was done._

_

* * *

_

**{Two Days Later – About a week since the Interrogation}**

Sarah was still smiling from the whole day she spent yesterday with Chuck, Lisa, and Kayla. They were such the family when they were all together. She laughed thinking about how many moods she truly has. When she is just with Chuck, an entire other side of her comes out, something definitely not appropriate for a Mother of two. But when she is with her daughters, it's all mom all the time and she just loves it. She would do anything for her baby girls and she could not wait until this whole mess was done and they could get back to their Island.

She was cleaning some of the counters at the Wienerlicious; it was a relatively slow day so far. She could not wait till 1:00 p.m. Chuck was bringing Kayla over for a little lunch break; still three hours to go though.

It had been almost a week ago that she received her mission details, and still no sign of Manoosh. She hoped she would find him soon because this felt like the mission that just would not end. She really hated working in this wiener joint and the constant stares and childish behavior by the men who frequented this place were pushing her to the edge. She swore the next guy who made eyes at her was getting a knife right between them. The bell rang above the door to the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Wiener…" Sarah stopped as she realized Manoosh had just walked through the door.

"What can I get for you today sir?" Sarah was trying to think the best way to get what she needed without seriously injuring this guy.

"One Nacho Sampler to go please."

Sarah noticed the kid was definitely nervous. He kept looking behind him as if expecting someone to come bursting through the doors.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked as she was still processing what she should do.

The kid suddenly became very serious.

"Here." Manoosh quickly shot out his hand and placed a jump drive in Sarah's hand. "You know him don't you?"

"Know who?" Sarah was completely confused now.

"Chuck. I have seen you leave with him a few times so I assume you know him."

Sarah did not want to give out to much information. "Well, he is a friend of mine."

Manoosh looked at her suddenly as if he knew she was lying. "Tell him this is from Orion's Belt and make sure only he gets this."

Sarah looked at the jump drive then back at Manoosh still a bit confused.

"He will know who I am. He is the only one I will ever trust." Then Manoosh was out the door and gone.

The whole incident took like five minutes but Sarah was still processing what had just happened. Was it really that easy? Did she really just retrieve the information needed? As if a response to her question, two very big gentlemen walked into the Wienerlicious. Sarah knew these guys were no good so she played the innocent Restaurant employee to throw them off. "What can I get for you today gentleman?"

Both men looked at each other and smiled. "How about we go in the back room and you show us the special."

Sarah felt the anger inside her building as she could see the men and the way they were looking at her. The hunger in their eyes. "I'm sorry, but we are all out of the special today. Would you like to try the kid's meal? The small size wieners seem more fitting for you two."

Instantly the men had guns raised pointing directly at Sarah. "You have something that we want. You're going to give it to us." The men smirked. "And then you will give us the jump drive that nerd just gave you.

Now Sarah really was trying to be calm. She promised her baby that she would not kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She processed in her head what Chuck would think of the way these men were treating his wife. She thought of what Chuck would think of the disgusting things they wanted to do to her. Yeah, Chuck would be fine with these two taking a dirt nap. She would try not to enjoy it as much, she figured that would be something at least Chuck would be proud of her for.

She quickly jumped up onto the counter, bending down, hands between her legs holding securely onto the counter top. "So which one wants to go first?" She was hoping that her position was not revealing too much. She felt bad that these men would get to see a little more of her, but it would be the last thing they saw before leaving this earth.

Both men advanced on her. They never stood a chance as she leaped onto closet man springing on him like a panther. In a second, she had his gun in her hand and had put two bullets right between his eyes. The other man tried to take a shot at her but she was to fast as she sprung at him clawing at his eyes. He was shooting blindly as Sarah clung to his neck. She needed a bit of info from this guy first.

She quickly shot both of his legs as he crumbled to the ground. The man could no longer see as Sarah had taken care of that. He had dropped his gun long ago and Sarah had hers directly against his temple. "Who sent you?"

The man just screamed in pain.

Sarah actually started feeling a tad remorseful. Darn you Chuck. "Now I am going to ask you once more. Who sent you?" Sarah put another bullet right below his kidneys. That should do the trick as the Man screamed even louder.

"PLEASE STOP. STOP. STOP."

"I will stop when you tell me what I want to know. Now who sent you?"

In his dying breath, the man said something she would never forget. "Dr. Zarnow." Then he collapsed.

Sarah had a hard time catching her breath at hearing the name of the man who had caused so much pain to her family. All the thoughts of what they did to her, what they did to Kayla, and what they did to Chuck. If Shaw and Graham were bad, this man was just as evil and he was still out there. Sarah needed Chuck as her anger began to grow. She had to see him before she went over the edge. All her thoughts and memories of her time as Valkrie were pouring back in.

She painstakingly reached for her cell phone and dialed Chuck.

"Hey honey." Just the sound of his voice was already calming her.

"Chuck I need you!"

Chuck could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm on my way Sarah."

_{Moments later}_

Chuck ran into the Wienerlicious and nearly vomited. His wife was standing in the middle of the restaurant between two dead guys, blood all around. It did not matter though as he ran to her.

"Sarah what happened honey. Are you okay?" He instantly saw the hatred in her eyes as she turned to him. He could see the tenseness in her whole body.

She could only shake her head, as she leaned into him, snuggling close to his chest. The thoughts of what Dr. Zarnow had done to her family was causing her emotions to go unchecked. But even the hatred and anger inside her could not control her like it once did. Sarah was different now, and it was because of the man who now held her tightly in his arms. Just being in Chuck's arms for a few seconds was already calming her down.

For whatever reason, he had enough sense to lock the doors and pull down the blinds. Then he helped Sarah back to the wash room. He called Celestial and ordered a clean up crew at their location.

He gently led Sarah back to the wash room. "Honey I just need to get this blood off you. You know how I am around blood. You wouldn't want me to faint would you?"

He felt Sarah look up at him. A slight smile on her face.

"There's my girl. Now what happened honey?"

"Chuck, I… I… I got the drive from Manoosh and then these men came in and threatened me. They looked at me inappropriately and wanted me to do things that were un lady like." Sarah could feel Chuck start to fill with rage himself. "When I asked who sent them. The one guy said Dr. Zarnow. Then I lost it, I felt myself turning and I had to call you."

Chuck too felt the rage and pain at the mention of Zarnow's name. He knew however that he had to control his anger because this was not the time. He needed to be there for his wife. "We will find him honey. But thank you for calling me when you did. We will get through this okay?"

"I know Chuck. I didn't want to kill them Chuck. I even felt a little remorse."

Chuck did not know exactly how to take it. That was an awful lot of blood out there, but all he cared about right now was that his wife was okay. She did not need his baggage to weigh her down. Right now, they just needed to get this info back to Celestial and then get home.

"One more thing Chuck. Manoosh said to tell you Orion's Belt gave you this." She pointed to the drive.

Chuck froze in place. The thoughts of Zarnow and what had happened just went right out of his mind. He actually started smiling.

Sarah saw the change and even though she was still trying to calm down, that smile just put everything at ease. "Chuck what is it?"

"Sarah, when I first started programming Lisa, my Dad would send code snippets out to elite hackers around the globe to help in her development. One of the closest hackers I worked with who had been vital in helping me program Lisa's heart and soul was the one I gave the code name Orion's Belt. We never knew his real name but since he did so much to help us, Orion's belt just seemed to fit. Plus he thought it was cool."

Sarah looked confused. "So are you saying Manoosh is Orion's Belt?"

An even bigger smile. "I am saying honey, the person you met today, was probably one of the biggest contributors to Lisa being created, other then my Dad and I."

Sarah could not believe it. Her thoughts now turned from the hatred she was feeling to that of happiness. She handed the drive to Chuck. "And it looks like he is helping us once again."

Chuck would forever be grateful to Manoosh. He had inwardly hoped that one day he will be able to meet him as his wife did, and maybe they could work together even more then they already had. For now though, he was just grateful that once again Orion's Belt had come through for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Good Timing

**A/N: ****This next chapter was somewhat inspired from the bedroom scene in vs. Phase III. I have to give you a rating warning. It might be pushing the boundaries so read with caution. I believe it falls under my normal stuff, nothing smutty, but still hot. I am sure someone out there will enjoy it, yeah, you know who you are.**

**Once again a big thanks to Gladius. The man is incredible in the time he takes away from his schedule to help me with this story.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck, and I do not own any Arch Angels although I do believe in them.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Good Timing**

Chuck knew that he probably shouldn't have, protocol and everything, but he sent a copy of the contents of Manoosh's jump drive to Team Orion. Not that he didn't have confidence in the Archangels, but he knew his Tech Twins, Lisa and Kayla, would be able to find the information just as easily and it never hurt to have as much help as possible.

Chuck had made sure to keep Team Orion abreast of the situation that he had learned while on site that first day at Celestial. Of course Bryce had a fit that Chuck would be off on his own with his own team. It was hard enough on Bryce that Chuck was never around anyway, and now that was going to be with another team, it made it even worse.

Chuck's dad had some concerns but agreed with his mom that this was best for right now. If anything it would help train Chuck and allow him to gather information.

Casey outwardly just told him he was glad to get him out of his hair, but Chuck could tell the big guy was missing him. They had become real close after finding Kayla and while Casey treated him like a moronic little brother; he still treated him like… a brother.

Little did Chuck know that after he had left for training at Celestial, Team Orion had conducted a private meeting where they discussed the current situation. Each member unanimously committed to supporting Chuck in anyway they could. Team Orion would be monitoring Chuck closely and would set out on their own fact finding missions to do what they could to help Chuck.

It had been about a week since Sarah recovered the information from Manoosh, and an agonizing three days since he started on site training at Celestial and he missed his family terribly. He was given a few hours down time so he wanted to call his wife.

**. . .**

Sarah rolled over and looked at the clock. She put both hands to her face. Seventy-two hours, twenty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds without Chuck. How am I going to do this? It was killing her not to see Chuck. From the first time she got him back, the longest she had been away from him was on a mission he had with Casey and that was only one day. This was ridiculous. They had been away from their island home now for over two weeks and she was going stir crazy.

Kayla and Lisa had kept her busy because they could tell the depression mommy was fighting. The girls were sad too that daddy was not there, especially Kayla, but Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon had been such a big help in cheering them up. They were taking Kayla to the beach again today and of course Sarah decided to just stay home. She didn't want to bring everyone else down. There was no way she could go to the beach without Chuck, there were too many memories there and just the thought made her miss him even more.

She had his pillow close to her and she was already wrapped up in his favorite Stanford sweat shirt. She bent her head forward so that she could try to get a smell of him. Anything that would remind her of her husband.

She was so pathetic she thought. Seventy-two hours without Chuck and she was a basket case. How in the world would she survive the next three weeks? She realized then and there it was impossible to be without Chuck for that long. She had to see him, touch him, feel him against her, inside her. It was official; she would see Chuck and nothing would stop her. It was then her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from the pillow next to her knowing that it was Chuck from the picture.

"Chuck…"

"Oh baby, it's so freaking sweet to hear your voice. Gosh I miss you so much."

That was it; she could no longer control the emotions. The waterworks started flowing as she heard his voice.

"Sarah, honey? What's wrong babe?" He could hear her sobs.

"I can't do this Chuck. I can't be without you this long." Her words were barely a whisper through the tears.

"Honey, it's only been three days, come on. We have been apart for…" He stopped, realizing that actually this was the longest they had ever been apart. The Archangels had been working him so hard and he had been trying to learn so much that the time had seemed to go by much quicker. Of course he still missed his wife and daughters, missed them terribly, but he had forgotten what it might be like for Sarah and the girls being there without him. It actually made him feel even worse now.

"Well gee Chuck, I am sorry the time is going by so quick for you. On the other hand, those of us that are completely in love with their spouse are finding it impossible to be apart."

He could tell she was irritated and rightfully so. He in no way had meant it the way it sounded. "Sarah, you know that is not what I meant. Honey you are all I think about. Honestly, it's pissing my trainers off because I have a hard time concentrating on what they are telling me."

"Well good, serves you right. I hope they kick your butt then. Better not be a picnic there for you."

"Sarah, come on, I have had the best trainer in the world, these people are a bunch of pushovers compared to you."

Sarah actually cracked a small smile. "That's why I don't understand why I can't be there. I need to be by your side, not stuck back here in Burbank. Kayla wants to see you so badly too. She cried last night because you were not here, did you know that Chuck."

Oh great job Sarah, bringing the little one into the conversation. Man she was good, "Sarah we talked about this. But I might have some good news. My lead trainer said that if I graded out high enough, she would let you come up to visit me next weekend."

_{Silence}_

"Sarah, didn't you hear what I said? We might get to see each other in a week."

"What's your trainers name Chuck?"

"Excuse me, what does that matter?"

"Answer the question Charles."

"Well, Zadkiel is my combat trainer, Gabriel is extraction and covert ops, and Brain is electronics and technical." Chuck knew where this was going.

"And who is this Lead trainer that apparently tells me when I can see my husband?" Sarah was getting angrier by the minute.

"Well, her name is Ariel. I actually think you would like her. She is tough as nails and can kick ass." Please don't ask, please don't ask.

"What color hair does she have?"

Crap. "Well I think it is brunette, but…"

"Charles I will be there in three hours and you better tell that bitch to run. I am going to hurt her Chuck, I swear to God I am going to hurt her."

Chuck sighed. "Sarah, will you please calm down." This was not good Chuck thought. "Honey, do you really miss me or are you jealous?" It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Oh very classic Bartowski. They teaching you that in your little spy school?" Sarah was disarmed a bit but was not going down without a fight.

"Sarah, you know I love you and only you. Will you please look at the ring on your left hand… please?"

Oh he just went there. Damn him. "Fine Chuck. You win. But I am still mad." In truth, one look at the ring and she instantly calmed down. His voice and remembering what that ring represented was her kryptonite.

"Sarah, I am going to work my butt off to make sure I get to see you next weekend. Then, I want you to bring that outfit you wore the first day we made love. I think you know the one I am talking about. Then when you come up here, I will show you just how much I missed you. Over and over and over. Are there any questions?"

Sarah swallowed hard. "Uhh, no I'm good sweetie." Sarah was quickly getting turned on talking to her husband, remembering the first night they had made love on the Island. No longer was she jealous, her only thought was of her husband and how much she wanted him. "Chuck baby." She was using _THE_ voice.

Oh crap Chuck thought. "Baby, please don't do this now, there are people around." Chuck knew that voice, and he had no defense for it.

"Is your _phone _secure Mr. Bartowski?" She was so hot for Chuck right now she was practically loosing it talking to him.

Another deep swallow. "Um yes sweetheart. I learned my lesson last time." Chuck's hand was actually shaking.

"Well I am sending you something and it is for your eyes only."

"Uh, okay." Chuck stammered.

"And Charles, I suggest you are alone when you view it. Love you Chuck, see you next weekend."

"I love you honey." And then the call disconnected. Chuck was looking around, then he made a bee line for his quarters.

It took Chuck about five minutes to make it to his room. He would have got their sooner but had to explain his strange behavior to one of the base leaders.

As he walked in to his room, his phone vibrated to tell him he got a secured video email from his wife. He licked his lips and swallowed hard again as he entered his secured password. The video instantly started playing.

"Oh there is a God!"

* * *

**{Trainers Meeting Room One Week Later}**

"Guys I have never seen a trainee perform at such high levels as this Bartowski kid, code name Michael."

"I agree Gabriel, he has blown every single record out of the water and he has only been here a little over a week."

"This is plain incredible. He is way beyond anything we could have imagined."

"I just wish I knew what motivated him to do so much better then when he first got here."

Ariel sat there laughing.

"What's so funny Ariel?"

"You guys have apparently not seen his wife. Tell me after this weekend if you still want to know what is motivating him."

* * *

**{The Day Sarah Arrives}**

Chuck was pacing back and forth on the heli-pad. His body was actually aching to be with his wife. He missed his girls desperately, but he could not explain the feeling at not being with Sarah. Everything from his tippy toes to the top of his tallest hair particle longed for her, hurt for her because he was not with her. It had been exactly ten days since he last was with his wife and he realized he could never go this long without her ever again. He had made this very clear to his superiors and after viewing his results, they had actually agreed to let his wife visit whenever she wanted.

He of course had not told her that yet. He could have just pictured her carrying everything on the helicopter preparing to move in. That was not going to be practical because even though she was his motivation, she could easily become his distraction too. Plus Team Orion and the girls needed her and unfortunately, due to regulations, they would not be able to visit the facility. Even Lisa was limited to how often she could communicate with Chuck and this was a whole other distraction within itself.

For now though, all his thoughts were on his wife as he saw the helicopter approaching.

**. . .**

Sarah had counted the seconds down to this moment. She had actually packed everything the first night she talked to Chuck. She was a nervous wreck and Ellie and Devon practically kicked her out because all she did was talk about seeing Chuck. She tried to watch herself around the girls but it was so hard to contain her excitement. She laughed when she thought of the mission she had gone on with Casey just a few days ago. It was an information extraction op based on some data retrieved from the jump drive. It had lasted only two days but she had Casey practically vomiting the entire trip. There were even a few times she thought Casey might shoot her. Hey, screw him, she missed her man, what did he expect?

She smiled remembering the video she sent Chuck. She knew that would keep him motivated and now he would be able to finish what the video started. She was wearing his favorite blue blouse and the skirt she wore back when they first made love on _their _beach. Her hair was let out, long and flowing over her shoulders. She knew that was Chuck's favorite style and she would not disappoint.

The pilot motioned five minutes till landing and she just could not contain her excitement. Her knee was bouncing up and down and she was biting her nails out of excitement. She caught a glance at one of the crew and he was just smiling at her. "What?" she questioned even though it was obvious.

"Got to say I don't blame you. Michael is quite the talk around the base."

She still had a hard time with the code name. Not being religious herself, well okay only when making love to Chuck, but Chuck explained to her that one of the greatest Archangels was the Angel Michael. He actually led the armies of God against Satan and his minions. She was not sure if she liked that comparison, but she was proud in the sense that the Archangels thought highly enough of Chuck to give him the code name.

She noticed the crewman look only briefly at her body.

"He is definitely a lucky man."

Any other time, she might have beaten this guy to a pulp or killed him even, but compared with others that have seen her, he was actually quite respectful. She was going to play him though. "Should I tell Michael that you were flirting with me?"

Sarah had to admit that she was not prepared for the look of shear terror that came over the crewman's face. For a second she actually thought the kid might jump out of the helicopter.

"Please. Please ma'am, I meant no disrespect. I am so sorry." He actually looked like he was about to cry. "I swear that I will never do that again. Just please don't tell Michael."

She actually felt sorry for the young man. And if she was not hot enough for her Charles before she got on the helicopter, then she was thirty times more right now. Finally people were seeing what she always saw in Chuck and thinking of her man was pushing her to her limits. She would be good though, she was Chuck's girl after all and she had to have some restraint in the presence of others.

"You have nothing to worry about kid. Michael and I won't have much time for talking." Okay that wasn't exactly lady like, but she really did not want the kid to suffer any more.

"Thank you Ma'am, we are almost there."

Sarah quickly looked out the window and her breath caught in her throat. She literally felt her heart skip a beat at the most gorgeous site she had ever seen. Their standing with his long curly brown hair, a white T-shirt, and jeans, was the man of her dreams. The man she had ached to be with. She could not help but tear up as she practically ripped the door open before the helicopter even landed. She was ready to repel down just so she could get to Chuck.

"Okay ma'am, we just…"

Sarah never heard the man as she ripped open the door and ran to Chuck. He met her half way and instantly grabbed her up in his arms. She was light as a feather to him as he swept her off her feet and started to kiss her with a passion that was dormant for to long.

The lovers were oblivious to everything around them. There bodies were gone far too long from each other and it was time that they reunited. Chuck just could not get enough of her. The kisses, the grabbing, the hugging, it just wasn't enough to satisfy his need for her. His body was craving all of her and if he did not get her back to the room and do it quickly, the Helipad was about to get a show.

The two barely made it to Chuck's quarters when the moment the door closed, Sarah was slamming Chuck hard against it. She attacked his mouth once again; blood had actually started forming where she had bit his lower lip. Nothing mattered though, she had to have him. She quickly removed his pants and shirt and he made quick work of her panties. It would take too long for the rest of her clothes. "Chuck, please just take me now." She pleaded with him.

Chuck could not believe how gone he truly was. The entire facility could be under attack and nothing would matter at this moment. The taste and feel of his wife was what he craved right now and his cravings would not be denied. He lifted her onto his waist and took her right against the door. Her warmth consumed him and the feeling was beyond anything he had felt with her before. Sure he had gone almost nine years since their first time but that was different. This was something much more and he could not get enough. He pushed harder inside of her as he attacked her neck.

Sarah could not control herself as she screamed with passion as Chuck's length consumed her. She grabbed a hold of his head and begged him to push harder.

Chuck knew standing at the door was just not going to give him the leverage he needed and the leverage his wife was begging for. Not even breaking rhythm, he took her over to his bed and lay on top of her. He brought her legs up around his head so that he could be completely inside of her.

Sarah once again screamed in pleasure as now she truly felt all of Chuck. She had lost it already and she needed more. She could not speak any longer as the pressure was so great. She grabbed him the best she could so that she could pull him even farther in her. She was grinding, ignoring everything except the fact she wanted Chuck to fill her. She could tell he was close and she purposefully held off the second time so that they could do it together.

Chuck could not last another second; "It's coming honey…" is all he could muster as he suddenly felt Sarah tighten around his length as she too came at the same time. The pleasure was unbelievable. The passion was not even letting up as wave after wave of orgasm hit them both.

Chuck had never felt like this. Usually afterward, it was time to just cuddle and rest with each other. Not this time. Sarah wanted more, two times was not enough and she would not stop. She wrapped her legs around him and was much slower this time.

"My turn baby." She seductively said as she turned Chuck over and on his back. This gave her the advantage as she was now on top and in control.

Chuck actually wanted to cry as he saw his Goddess on top of him. He still could not believe how he got so lucky. This was the most perfect woman in the world; nothing came even remotely close. He knew what most men were like, most always looked, and some even went farther. Not him. He had the very elite, the top, the best, and nothing, none even came close to ever garnering his attention. He wished Sarah would understand that, then she would never have to worry. It just was not even close, no one would ever be able to replace his girl. And as if she read his mind, she grabbed Chuck's hands and placed them over her breasts.

"Chuck, I love you so much." This phrase seemed to be her mantra as she picked up the pace once again. She had to have more of him and she could not help herself. They had made love many times, but nothing like this. She couldn't stop, every second with her husband inside her drove her passion over the top. She came again, this time harder then the last and she could feel Chuck building for the release also. "Please baby, I need to feel you again." This did the trick as she felt Chuck once again release inside her. She cried as the passion hit her over and over. This was truly heaven.

**{Next Morning}**

Sarah just lay there in the arms of her husband. She was only slightly sore but none of that mattered. Her heart had somehow changed. She could not explain the feeling. She thought Chuck had had all her heart from the beginning but apparently there was still a part he had not conquered. That was no longer the case. Her heart completely belonged to Chuck and she knew in that moment that her life was nothing without him. She realized why she was so depressed without Chuck. She was whole only when she was with him. There was no denying it and she could care less what anyone else thought.

She would willingly admit that her husband was her world and that she would do anything for him, no matter what it was. She was that far gone and it did not even scare her one bit. She knew Chuck would never do anything to break her trust or her heart but it no longer mattered. She would always be there for him. She trusted him completely and it wasn't even close to being a question. Her only regret at this moment is that she would never be able to give Chuck another child.

She wanted so bad to give him a son, but because of those scumbags, they had taken that ability away from her. Lisa and Kayla more then made up for any heartache but still she loved Chuck so much that it pained her not to be able allow him the opportunity to carry on their special name. No, because of Daniel Shaw and Dr. Zarnow, the Bartowski name would end with Chuck. It was not fair to such a great man that this should happen.

"Hey, what are you thinking about, and don't say nothing?" Chuck was rubbing her back.

"I just wish I could give you a son."

Chuck shook his head to try to clear it. Where in the world did that come from he thought. "Sarah are you kidding me?"

"Chuck, it's just not fair." Sarah turned her head so that she could look into his eyes.

"Sarah Bartowski you have to know you have given me everything I could ever ask for. Even more then that. Where is this coming from anyway?" Chuck suddenly became concerned. "Have I made you feel this way?"

Sarah saw the look in his eyes and now she felt horrible. "Chuck no honey. You have never made me feel that way. It's just, I feel our family is missing something, and I want you to have someone to carry on our wonderful family name." She reached up to kiss him.

If Chuck truly had to admit to himself, he too felt there was something missing from their family. It was hard to explain, it was just something he felt inside him. Even so, he would not be so shallow as to say something like that to Sarah. She had given him everything, more then he could ever have dreamed of. "Sarah please. You have already given me the greatest human daughter on the planet and add to that, we have Lisa also. I truly could not ask for anything else."

Sarah was sorry for bringing it up. She just felt strongly now for what ever reason. "I'm sorry for bringing it up honey."

"Don't be sorry Sarah. It actually makes me feel really happy that you care that much about it. I mean, really honey, you are making me feel so incredible right now and I am not just talking physically." He held her tight. "I love you so much Sarah. You do realize you are the best thing that has ever happened to me right?"

"Well you have told me that once or twice." She maneuvered on top of him so she was looking down at him. "But I will never get tired of hearing it. Or you showing me." Sarah gave the look.

"Did I mention that you would be able to visit me whenever you want now… OH SARAH!"

Now that's good timing was the last thing that went through Chuck's head.


	7. Chapter 7 A Real American Hero

**A/N: Okay, this is where my imagination really starts to run wild. Not sure if anyone cared or not, but the names of the Archangels (except brain) are actual names of Arch Angels. Just a bit of trivia for you.**

**I hope it doesn't get to confusing but Chuck's Archangel name is Michael. The team will refer to him as Michael but it will be Chuck.**

**Thanks again to my own personal Intersect, Gladius. He is an incredible help and I would not be able to feel good about this story without his insight.**

**As always, I in no way own any part of Chuck except for seasons 1-3 on dvd and some Chuck merchandise. I also do not own Dragonlance (see if you can spot the reference.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - A Real American Hero**

The alarms were going off as Chuck and Sarah hurriedly ran to the staging area. Sarah hadn't even been on site for twenty four hours and now this.

"Archangels, we have an extraction op and we go hot in one hour. Teams prepare."

Chuck was a little confused at first, he did not even know he had an actual team yet. He saw Ariel as she ran up to him. "Michael, you, me, Zadkiel, and Gabriel are Team Alpha on this op. You better be ready, we got pickup in thirty minutes and will be dropped in hot zone in one hour. You need to get to Armory ASAP and get your Gear."

Chuck could not believe this was happening so quickly after only a little over a week of on site training. Yeah he had trained back in Burbank but nothing like actual field op training. He was actually really nervous about this. His body might be primed and ready but his mind sure wasn't.

"What are you standing around for Michael? Get your ass in gear."

Chuck looked to his wife, "What about my wife?" He hoped beyond hope that somehow she would be able to go with him.

Ariel was looking her over. "Blondie stays, she can monitor the team with Brain in the control room."

Sarah took a step forward, "It's like that is it?"

"You gonna start something princess? You better bring it hard; I ain't got time for playing with Barbie's."

Sarah, shot her fist out punching Ariel right smack in the mouth before anyone had a chance to react.

Chuck attempted to grab his wife to control her. Last thing he needed was a dead team member before his first mission even started.

"Now that's what I am talking bout. Blondie has a set Michael. To bad I won't be able to teach her something…"

Sarah sent a roundhouse into Ariel's face causing the Archangel to go flying backwards.

Ariel landed hard but was quickly charging Sarah. She swung her right arm around preparing to crack the blonde's skull when her hand was caught in mid flight by Michael.

"That is going to be enough; nobody will be laying a hand on my wife. Ever." He quickly applied the pressure the Intersect instructed and twisted at the right angle bringing Ariel to her knees. She reached behind her back to pull out her gun only to have it ripped from her hand by Blondie and pointed right back in her face.

Ariel knew when to call it. "Fine you win. But this ain't over Michael."

Sarah disassembled the gun and threw it at Ariel's feet. "Anytime bitch, anytime."

"Let's go Michael, we ain't got time for you to make another roll in the hay. But don't worry Blondie, I am sure I will keep him warm for you." Then Ariel was through the door just as a knife blade came flying at her, barely missing her as it lodged deep into the back of the door.

Sarah was livid as she started towards the door, every intention of cutting the tongue out of this Ariel slut.

"Sarah." Chuck gently grabbed her arm.

Sarah stopped as she turned to look at her husband. Instantly the fire and rage dissipated as he stepped up to her and held her face in his hands.

"We've been over this before honey. Just remember last night." He gave her the famous smolder that she just couldn't resist.

Darn him for controlling me like this. She launched herself at him kissing him deeply. Moments later they broke the kiss as their foreheads stayed close together. "Chuck, I am only letting you go without me because I believe in you. I know you are the best and I love you."

Chuck couldn't remember a time Sarah had actually said something like that. He knew without a doubt the woman loved him without limits, but to actually hear her faith in him, it made him love her even more.

"Thank you honey. I promise you I will be careful and nothing will keep me from coming back to see you and the girls." Chuck kissed her one last time.

"I will be watching over you baby. Be safe," The two hugged again and Chuck left for the staging area while Sarah went to the command center. Neither saw the dark figure standing in the corner of the room.

Wraith had forgotten what it was like to feel emotion. She had to bury hers the moment she left her daughter and husband years ago. She had to bury them even further fifteen years ago when she was deep off grid in the jungles of Africa. She thought it would be safer that way, she had no clue that her daughter was being targeted by the Artemis project. She herself had been a product of that living hell. She thought she had beat it finding a husband and having a beautiful daughter. But once off grid, the things she had to do to survive made her resort back to the killing machine the government had tried to build her into.

She felt sick inside thinking that because of her, because of how successful they were in creating her, that she was responsible for them turning Sam or Sarah now into Valkrie. Valkrie was something that she was proud of only in the fact that her daughter was so strong and could take care of herself. But the torture and pain Sammie had to go through to become Valkrie was just wrong, someone has to pay.

She couldn't really blame the government; they didn't know what the hell they were doing. The government actually thought they were doing something for the greater good. No, there was only one person left responsible for what had happened. The others were already taken care of. Zarnow was next on the list and it was only a matter of time before that opportunity presented itself.

She was becoming angrier at the thought of what they did to her daughter. It was bad enough Wraith could not let her guard down in front of Sarah and her husband. She had to make sure Sarah could take care of herself and that the nerd would be able to defend her. The idiot had proven he could more then protect Sarah physically, emotionally he was the rock her daughter needed. A huge turn around from what she remembered when they were just kids.

The guy was so annoying though. No matter how much she wanted to stay in the Wraith persona, the idiot just broke down her barriers. She hadn't even been with him for an hour and he had already broken through her defenses.

She had made a lot of mistakes in her life. She was absent at a time when her daughter needed her the most. But she promised herself that this would never happen again. They may not ever have the mother daughter bond that so many families had, but she swore to herself that she would do all she could to keep her daughter safe and the ones that her daughter loved safe. She was Wraith, and she would never fail. She silently made her way to the Armory.

**{* * *}**

To say he was nervous would be quite an understatement. It took him twice as long to put his assault gear on and if it wasn't for Wraith adjusting it just right, the whole thing may have fallen off on their first jump. He had to admit it scared him a bit to have Wraith suddenly appear as he was trying to fix his gear. Without a word she quickly worked her hands over all his gear fixing and adjusting where needed. Chuck had the uncanny feeling if he was wearing a tie, she would be adjusting that too.

He of course thanked her but she didn't say a word. She was gone just as quickly as she appeared. He didn't even realize she was on the transport Helicopter until she sat down next to him shortly after take off. Matter of fact, he didn't recall Ariel mentioning that she was part of this mission. Well it sure wouldn't hurt to have her along that's for sure. While he was upset Sarah could not be with him, at least he found comfort in knowing her mom was. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to smooth things over.

As he was trying to get the courage to talk to Wraith, he couldn't help it as his leg began nervously bouncing up and down and he suddenly felt the urge to hurl.

He froze as a not so gentle hand gripped his leg hard, causing the bouncing to instantly stop. He was scared to look next to him at the source of the hand.

"Bartowski, you need to calm down. This is an easy extraction. You need to trust your team."

She didn't say much, but when Wraith spoke, he knew to listen. It wasn't that he didn't trust his new team, it was that he still didn't feel part of this team. His Team was Team Orion and his calming factor was his closest teammate, Sarah.

"Sorry, just really nervous you know. This is my first real Archangel mission and while I really am glad the Angels have so much faith in me, I really don't know if I am ready for this." He was rambling now. "I mean I am sure that you have had your fair share of these types of missions, or maybe you haven't. Either way, I am sure glad that you have decided to come along with me and kind of you know show me the ropes. You really should try to get to know your daughter, she really is a amazing woman. You know, you really look a lot like Sarah. I definitely can see where she gets her good looks from. I mean I know you're a lot older but still… Hey, I feel funny." Then he passed out as Wraith removed her grip from his neck.

"Was that really necessary Wraith?" Ariel was smiling as she saw the Vulcan neck pinch performed to perfection.

"It was either that or throw him out the hatch." Wraith settled back but to the surprise of everyone in the transport. She let Bartowski's head stay propped against her shoulder. This was a slight miracle as the conscious members of the team just looked at one another. Nobody ever touched Wraith, let alone leaned on her. Michael was definitely someone to take notice of.

**{* * *}**

They arrived at the drop zone close to thirty minutes later. This would be a below deck drop so no Halo jumping this time. The drop zone was quickly approaching and it was time to prepare.

Chuck had awoken about five minutes ago. It was odd he thought how he could go from being so excited and nervous to suddenly taking a quick nap, but he thought maybe it was just his training. He looked over at his team, all dressed to the hilt in their assault gear. He actually had to laugh thinking that they really did not look like Angels dressed all in black and the like. His heart warmed thinking they all looked like a bunch of new age Valkrie's.

"Five minutes to drop"

"Time to move it Angels." Commanded Ariel as she stood.

Chuck, coming completely back from his thoughts, looked around for Wraith. He had no idea where she was. He could have sworn she was right next to him not five minutes ago. After all, she had once again done an inspection on his gear, much to the smirking of the other members of the team, and once she approved, he had sat back down and started thinking about the uniforms. Now she was gone and he did not remember seeing her leave.

"Hey Gabriel. Where did Wraith go?" He looked around again realizing there were not a whole lot of places she could go.

Gabriel just smiled, "Where she always goes."

Chuck looked on confused as if he had completely missed a joke. "And… Where might that be?"

Gabriel grabbed Chuck by the shoulder. "Into Hell my man, into Hell!"

It was time to deploy as the green light came on. Okay Chuck, this is what you trained for. He still could not shake the butterflies and if that was not bad enough, he missed having his wife with him.

"Chuck, its Sarah honey. You ready for this?"

Focus Chuck, focus.

"Baby I know you can do this. You are a Bartowski, it just isn't in our nature to fail. Do you understand me?"

Maybe it was the use of his name, maybe it was how Sarah spoke so proudly of _their_ name, or maybe it was just the sound of his wife's voice. Whatever it was, Chuck instantly calmed down and it was not the Intersect this time.

"I love you Chuck. Make your family proud!"

And with that one statement, Michael the Archangel was finally ready. This was it, this was what he trained for, this is what made him an Archangel.

**{* * *}**

They were at the facility within moments. There was still no sign of Wraith as the team entered the facility from the back door.

Chuck was pretty much just following along, trying to get a feel for how the team actually worked. He was still a tad nervous but not as bad as before. It definitely helped to hear Sarah's voice now and again saying "Your doing good" or "That's it honey". It is what gave him the strength to carry on. For whatever reason, they still would not let him link up with Lisa. He would let it go for now as he got assimilated in with the team, but they had another thing coming if they thought they were going to keep his daughter and him apart.

Brain had led the team to the south side of the facility and instructed them this would be the best location to breech. Gabriel was lead Angel for this op and he was giving the orders.

"Okay Zadkiel, Ariel, and I will go in on three and sweep the area. Michael you keep your head down and watch our six. The target of extraction is this woman."

Chuck was still amazed at the visual display inside is helmet as it showed a very clear and vivid picture of the mark. Chuck had a momentary thought of how cool this would be for a video game setup. The video showed a female in her late forties who apparently was married to the President of Global Con Communications, the largest and most high tech Communications company in the world. A week ago her and her two sons, ages fourteen and sixteen, were kidnapped and were being held for ransom by an unknown terrorist group.

Chuck's heart instantly went out to this young family. He didn't care the details, he didn't care the circumstances, he just wanted to do anything to help this poor family.

"Michael, your job will be to capture any data that the terrorist may have obtained. Brain will lead you to the communications hub while the rest of the team will rescue the hostages."

Ok, I can do this Chuck thought as he checked his tranq guns and his newly designed weapon that hung from his side. He felt the hard dark handle of his specially made retractable staff. Haha, Dare Devil would be proud he thought to himself. It was still an early protocol version but he and the weapons technicians at Celestial have already begun work on the final version. In its retracted state, the thin staff was no more then a foot long. It had a beautiful finished shine to it but was very easy to grip. There was a tiny button in the middle of the staff that once depressed, all Chuck had to do was flick his wrist and the staff extended to full size. In its extracted state the staff looked just like a normal bow staff would, standing about six feet in length. However this staff was pretty much indestructible as it was made from polycarbonate high alloy metal. It was light as a feather, but was stronger than steel. It was an amazing weapon and Chuck was just giddy about the thoughts of what the next prototype would look like. For now though, _Magius Jr._ would have to do. Gosh I am still the nerd Chuck thought to himself.

"Okay Archangels, we meet back at this spot in twenty minutes. Bird leaves in thirty. Set your watches on my mark." And Gabriel, Ariel, and Zadkiel were off leaving Chuck standing all by himself.

"Man I wish my wife was here." Chuck thought.

"I am right here with you baby."

Chuck actually jumped. Not realizing if he said the words out loud and Sarah responded, or did she just know him that well.

"Brain is going to let me take lead on getting you to the Communication hub."

"Sarah are we secure?" Chuck was panicking a bit. He heard a click, then his wife's voice again.

"We are now Chuck. Talk to me baby."

"Sarah I am scared. I don't want to fail."

"Chuck, you remember what you went through when we met as Valkrie and Chuck?"

Chuck remembered clearly the pain and suffering he endured through those weeks. He was completely over it, but he never forgot it.

"Honey, do you remember how strong you were. Nobody and I mean nobody could have survived what you did. But you were so strong. You are the strongest and bravest man I have ever met. Would I ever lie to you Chuck?"

That was one thing his wife had never done. Sometimes she was a little to honest but that's what he loved about her. He would trust her with his life, as he had done so on countless times before. "No. You would never do that Sarah."

"Then you believe me when I say I know you can do this right?"

Chuck lowered his head, as he looked to the ground through his helmet online display. "Yes I do!"

"Then do it. Get the Intel. Be the man I know you can be. Be the Archangel your team is expecting. But through it all, just be Chuck."

Chuck could sense the emotion in Sarah's voice and it caused him to gather an inner strength he didn't know he had.

"Be my Chuck. Then you will never fail."

That was all he needed as he looked at his surroundings. "Sarah bring up the schematics to the building I am in." Chuck was checking the ceiling fixtures. He pulled out his staff, activated it and it extracted to full length. He bashed one end into the ceiling tile knocking it away so that he could plainly see the inside. He saw the cat five wiring and knew where to go.

**{* * *}**

It was moments later he had come to the closed doors where he and Sarah knew the servers would be. Chuck momentarily wondered why there would be such high tech equipment for a hostage situation. He always pictured the rudimentary caves or dungeons with the made up propaganda scenery where the Terrorist would film their ransom demands. It never occurred to him that such high tech equipment might be used.

He stood in front of the door and turned his heat sensors on in his visor. He could detect about five men in the room, most likely heavily armed. This will be interesting as he started to initiate the Intersect. He stopped as he heard the doors in front of him start to unlock.

He had to act quick. Just going to have to go Valkrie mode on them I guess as Chuck initiated the Intersect again. It had completed its strategic download of all the moves Chuck would need. Chuck smirked as the doors flew open and he stood face to face with two very surprised hostiles.

**{* * *}**

Chuck stood in the center of the room with his staff in hand, barely breaking a sweat. He looked around the room and there was not a conscious being among him, including the two at the door he had quickly dispatched in the beginning.

He never noticed Wraith silently removing the blade from the neck of the sniper that was hidden in the back of the room gun previously aimed directly at Chuck's head.

Chuck quickly hacked into the servers and secured a link directly to Celestial. The data dump was complete in minutes and it was time for him to go.

He made it back to the rendezvous with about five minutes to spare but no one was there. "Sarah, I am at the rendezvous location but no one is here."

There was silence on the other end.

"Sarah, do you read? I am at rendezvous point and no friendlies present." Chuck looked around, nothing.

"Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"We got a problem. Your team is pinned down and currently taking heavy gun fire by about twenty heavily armed men." Chuck could hear the panic in Sarah's voice.

Chuck turned and knew there was no way he could leave without his team and the hostages. No, he would not allow that to happen. He was Michael, and he would do what he could to save the woman and her sons.

"Tell the team I am on my way." He knew what was coming next. "Sarah, I love you but you know I have to do this. You know who I am."

All he heard was the most emotion filled response. "Please come home to me Chuck." Then he was off. Wraith heard it to as she dropped from the ceiling directly behind Chuck.

**. . .**

Gabriel, Ariel, and Zadkiel were pinned down sustaining heavy gunfire. They were pinned against a make shift barricade doing there best to keep the hostiles back. It was a loosing battle however. There was no way out and all hope was lost.

Zadkiel looked to the mom who had her two boys securely in her arms. "I'm sorry ma'am, but…." Screams were heard from ahead as Zadkiel looked over the barricade.

The Mom and boys now also looked to see what had caused all the commotion and the lack of gunfire their way. What they saw was something they would never forget.

"Oh my gosh" One of the boys gasped as he saw what was happening before him.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Sarah was frantically pacing back and forth on the landing pad at Celestial. The team was due to arrive with the freed hostages in less than five minutes. She was told they would debrief with the team and then Chuck would be free to go back home for a little R & R.

She could not believe what he did. He was going to sacrifice himself to save these people. A part of her was so proud of him but another was angry. She could not even fathom the thought of losing him. She had done that once long ago on a ship headed to Hawaii and that did not turn out so well. No her conscious just would not allow her to think of losing Chuck. It just wasn't possible.

Still, this scared her. She needed to make sure he was okay. She had taken care of him for so long it was just her inner Ellie that needed to be with him right now. She jumped as she saw the transport landing.

The doors opened and the first ones out were Gabriel and Zadkiel leading what looked to be the woman and her sons out first. Sarah knew enough to tell the effects of twilight darts. It was obvious the woman and her son's would never know who had saved them. She would know though. She would know who the real hero was and she would make sure her family knew to.

Sarah could not believe the pride she was feeling, but also a little concerned. Chuck was supposed to be on the transport, she had talked to him not ten minutes ago.

Sarah didn't even acknowledge the Ariel bitch as she departed next. Then she saw him. She didn't have time to register anything else as Chuck removed his helmet and ran to his wife.

Chuck kissed Sarah with such a passion as he lifted his beautiful wife into his arms. They were so engrossed in their kiss that they never noticed Wraith slip by, a slight smile on her face.

Chuck was the first to come up for air. "Oh man baby, you should have seen me. It was so awesome. You would have been so proud. And Sarah, your mom saved me. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have made it." Chuck suddenly noticed the very peeved look on his wife's face.

"Uh… Sarah… Of course I would have made it, I just..."

Sarah stood back and put her hands on her hip.

Oh god, please don't raise your finger, please don't raise… and there is the finger. I am in so much trouble. Any other time Chuck would have just stood and took the reaming that was about to come his way. But he was on such a high that he was not going to let that happen. He was going to take his wife back to his room, and make her forget about anything she was going to be mad about.

Sarah never stood a chance as her defenses fell when Chuck pulled out the heavy artillery. "Oh Chuck…"

**{* * *}**

Chuck was allowed a two day sabbatical due to the mission so he and Sarah headed back to Ellie's place.

Kayla would not leave her daddy's side. It had been almost three weeks since she saw her daddy and she had clung to him the moment she knew he was home and did not let him out of her sight. It was getting a little late and Chuck, Sarah, and Kayla were all in the living room with Lisa on the monitor. They were playing one of their online family games with Lisa when Lisa interrupted them.

"_Uh, Dad, you're going to want to see this." Lisa brought up a large window on the screen that started playing CNN._

**"We bring this report live from New York City where the wife and children of the President of Global Con Communications has been returned safely. We go live to the press conference."**

The Bartowski's could see the Mom and kids all standing very closely together with their Father, the President of Global Con. They were hugging each other very tightly and it was the Husband that spoke next.

**"I just want to say a heart felt thanks to those brave men and women who saved my family and brought them back safely." The man began to cry and so did the rest of his family. "Our thoughts and prayers go out to the men and women in our military. May god bless them and also their families. They are real American Heroes."**

Kayla looked up to her daddy and Lisa did to. "Was that you Daddy? Were you the one that saved that family?"

Chuck looked to Sarah who had tears of joy in her eyes. Then he looked to his daughters. "I was just a small part of the team that saved them, yes."

Sarah just shook her head at how her Chuck still could not take credit for the true hero he was.

"Well, if you can help people like that, I guess I will share you." Kayla gave her daddy a big hug. Lisa also reached out her hand to her daddy.

"I love you dad."

Chuck stood up as he carried Kayla in his arms towards the Monitor. Sarah was close behind as the Bartowski's stood together as a family, each outstretching their hands towards the monitor to touch Lisa.

Sarah looked lovingly up into the eyes of her husband, "We are so proud of you Chuck. You're our Hero."


	8. Chapter 8 Disney

**A/N: I just really have to say thank you so much for those kind words in the reviews. Please don't take offense if I don't reply to the reviews, I am very bad at that. I need to get better but I am in the middle of finishing this story and writing another, not to mention RL gets in the way. I know it takes just a few seconds, but I am just bad at it. However, I want everyone to know that it is those reviews and comments that mean everything to me. They are my paycheck and I have to say pay is good.**

**Also, I have never been to Disney Land, but practically live at Disney World. Sorry if I get the layout wrong.**

**Big thanks to Gladius for helping me restructure this chapter. **

**I do not own Chuck nor do I own Disneyland.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Disney**

**{2 Weeks after First Mission}**

It was a late night for Nebula at her office. Between Team Orion and the Archangels, she had been so busy lately and that did not even include her normal duties as Homeland Security Adviser to the President of the United States. Yeah she was pretty busy and tonight was no different. The midnight oil would be burning late as she sat at her desk, looking over the latest reports on how the Archangels were doing.

"Well, I see it's about time to fire my security detail again, don't you think Wraith?" She did not turn from her computer. She sensed someone's presence almost the minute she came back from the bathroom and sat down. State of the art Government building, round the clock protective detail, state of the art surveillance. Yeah there was only one person who could make it into her office undetected, her old partner…

"Don't blame them Nebula, you know how I am." Wraith smiled a bit. It had been so long since she had talked to her old friend, her old partner.

"Although I would like to stand and give you a hug, surveillance watches me like a hawk while I am in this office. I am afraid I will have to act like I am on the phone." Nebula put on her headset.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Wraith asked.

"To long if you asked me. How are you?"

"Well, I have to say your son makes it entertaining."

Nebula laughed. "Charles can be very… interesting can't he?"

"He's a good kid. The kids definitely got a heart of gold. I think that boy of yours would see the good in the Devil himself if he met him."

Nebula's smile faded as the memory of Chuck's confrontation with Daniel Shaw was not far from the scenario Wraith had just mentioned. "I have to say he gets his heart from his Dad."

"Don't underestimate yourself. We have done a lot of horrible things during our time as spies, but we have also done some amazing things. Your heart has shown through time and time again."

"How are you and your daughter getting along?" She knew this was a sore subject but she wanted to know.

"It's just not happening right now. Not from lack of effort from your son, but the wounds are still too fresh." The pain was once again in her heart thinking about what happened to her daughter, what those monsters put her through to become Valkrie.

"It was amazing Chuck and Sammie found each other wasn't it? I had no clue until Chuck actually uncovered the Artemis initiative." Just the mere mention of that project caused both hardened spies to shudder.

"I thought it was closed down for good. After what the first Artemis project did to us when we were kids, I thought for sure that it would never resurface. Our childhoods were ruined by those bastards and all those tests they did on us. They said it was for the greater good, that we would be serving our Country. They tried to turn us into cold hearted unfeeling killing machines."

Nebula thought long and hard back during those times. She never knew her parents, she was taken at two years old and placed under government care in the original Artemis initiative. It was horrible. "Well at least we overcame it temporarily to start our own families. We proved that deep down, we were not machines."

"But look what it cost us." Wraith could not fight back the emotion thinking about being stripped away from their families. Being forced to go so far off grid that their families would never see them again. "And look what it did to our kids."

Nebula sighed. This was always the biggest regret. While her road was not as life threatening as Wraith's, the pain of not being with her family, her kids, was just as painful. "But at least they found each other. We knew even when they used to play together as babies that they were always meant to be together. Their bond was just too strong, and love finally found a way."

"But do you think the Archangel Project will drive them apart?" Wraith was truly concerned.

"Wraith, you know my son, and you have seen your daughter and how they act around each other. There is one thing I am certain of; nothing will tear those two apart."

"Your right Nebula, but I just hate what the Archangel Project might do to them. I can already see the strain it is putting on their relationship."

"For now, it's the only way. But don't worry Wraith. They will be fine. It might be rough, but Chuck and Sarah will find a way to fight through it. They always do."

There was a long moment of silence. Nebula actually wondered if Wraith had left.

"I miss you Neb."

Nebula could hear the strong emotion in her voice. "I miss you too Wraith. I miss you too." And then she knew Wraith was gone.

**{* * *}**

**{Two weeks after first mission – Five Weeks since joining Archangels}**

Chuck was able to get some down time and he knew it had been about three weeks since he had spent any amount of time with his family. He had spent some time with Sarah, she had been a tremendous help for him as she was there to help him train. It was amazing how much better he seemed to train when the love of his life was watching him. But now it was time to do something for his entire family. He wanted to do something special with them, so he decided today they would go to Disneyland.

Chuck looked in the back seat of his SUV and smiled at how excited Kayla was. He smiled even more as he looked over at his wife and he swore she seemed even more excited then Kayla. Neither of his girls, and of course that included Sarah, had gone to Disneyland before and he could not wait to spend the day with them at one of his favorite places on earth. He also knew it had been quite a strain on the family with him not being around as much so this would hopefully be a day they could just have fun. Hopefully it would be a day they could ignore all the other stuff.

He looked over at his wife as he reached out to grab her hand. She was looking out the window at all the Disney displays just smiling. She slowly turned to him as she felt his hand. He knew that Sarah had been such a trooper dealing with all the stuff caused by him being gone. She was constantly working with Team Orion and dealing with his fallout with the team, not to mention being a super mom. Of course she voiced her very strong opinion numerous times and she cut him absolutely no slack, but that is what he loved about her. What you see is what you get with Sarah. Nothing hidden, nothing held back.

She smiled at him and mouthed the words, "I love you!"

It completely made his day seeing that. His world was in this car, and he was so thankful that he was able to spend this time with his family. With his heart full, he looked at Sarah and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He didn't have to explain, Sarah and he always knew what the other was thinking.

She sighed and let her shoulders drop looking at the regret in her husband's eyes. It had been hell these past few weeks and she had rode him hard about it. She still was upset, but today was their day and she would do all she could to make the best of it. She undid her seat belt and moved over next to Chuck, wrapping her arm in his and leaning her head against his shoulder. With everything she has been through in her life, it all seemed to disappear when she was next to Chuck. This was home, this made her comfortable.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

The one thing Chuck was most worried about was how Sarah and Kayla would react to crowds. Luckily this happened to be a slower day, but still the thought had crossed his mind that something bad might come out of this. He had already initiated Lisa's interactive program and told her to stay with him the whole day. He wanted her with the family and this way she could be there for everything.

So far everything seemed fine. They had got their tickets and made it through the opening gate awaiting the park opening. Sarah had given a few people the stink eye as they tried to nudge their way past, but all in all, Sarah and Kayla were just mesmerized by the beautiful gardens, all the Disney characters, and just the atmosphere in general. It was hard not to be excited when you were at Disneyland.

As the characters got off the train and welcomed everyone into the park, Chuck thought they might as well start off with a bang as he led them to Space Mountain first. He promised them they would enjoy it but Kayla of course was a little hesitant. Sarah didn't seem to have a clue what Space Mountain was so he figured that would be a nice surprise for his wife. Since this being their first ride, they got to the front pretty quickly.

"Chuck, you sure this is a safe ride?" Sarah was a little concerned as she approached the loading zone. She could see the darkness and hear the screams from those already riding, so she was little worried for Kayla.

"Oh come on, this is a mere kiddies ride. It will be a blast." Chuck helped Kayla in her rocket and then sat just behind her.

"_Daddy, I know this ride, you might not want to lie to mommy about it."_

"Don't worry Lisa, she will love it." Chuck replied.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you."_

When the ride was complete, he noticed Kayla just had the biggest smile on her face. She ran up to him after she got out of her rocket and just was going on and on about how fun that was. Chuck was so happy as he turned to his wife to see how she liked it. His smiled faded as Sarah had a look like she was going to kill him.

"You better run Charles, I am going to hurt you for that."

Chuck and Kayla just looked at each other, huge grins on their faces, and then they tore off. Sarah chasing them close behind launching her self piggy back style onto Chuck's back. She held him tight and he carried her for a while. She could not believe he had just made her ride the scariest thing she had ever done. And she does not get scared. She eventually just rested her head against his neck as she was consumed by the warmth of his body. For a moment, she actually forgot where she was.

They decided to go on Buzz Light Year next. He did a quick explanation on how to shoot and what the objective was.

"I hate to say this guys but I am one of the best at this ride. Don't feel bad when I own you." Chuck was sure talking the smack as he decided to get his own space pod and Sarah and Kayla got the one behind him. Sure enough he was owning it, talking trash the whole way.

When they finally got to the end, Chuck was hooting and hollering about scoring over 500,000. "That's what I am talking about." Chuck had his hands raised as he felt he had won the super bowl. He didn't want Sarah and Kayla to feel too bad so he quickly looked back at them to see their score.

His Girls had a very smug grin on their faces as they showed Chuck their scores. Kayla had scored 750,000 and Sarah had flipped the score, 999,999. Chuck just shut up after that.

They spent the rest of the day hitting just about every ride possible. Sarah's favorite was Snow White and Pirates of the Caribbean, Kayla's was Dumbo and Peter Pan. Sarah and Kayla both hated the Haunted Mansion and once Chuck had regained feeling in both his arms from them squeezing him, he decided yeah, Haunted Mansion was a no go anymore.

They were passing some of the shops down Main Street when Sarah suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She grabbed a hold of Kayla's hand and said, "Come with Mommy. Chuck you stay here."

Chuck barely had time to react as both his girls ran into one of the shops. That left him standing in Main Street by himself. "You having fun Lisa?"

"_Yes I am Dad. Thank you for taking us."_

"I think we needed this don't you baby."

"_Dad, we really did. I haven't seen Mom and Kayla this happy in months."_

"And are you doing better?"

"_Well yeah. I am the lucky one, I get to be with you always, but it still hurts me to see Mom and Kayla sad."_

Chuck sighed. "We will think of something okay. If I can just finish up this training, then hopefully we can get back to some semblance of normal."

"_I hope so Dad."_

It had been a few minutes and then Chuck noticed Sarah and Kayla walking out of the shop. What they were wearing gave him the biggest grin he ever had. Oh my gosh he thought.

"You like it honey?" Sarah and Kayla both modeled their new shirts for Chuck. Their modeling actually got a few claps and cheers from the crowd.

Chuck just started laughing. Sarah and Kayla both had matching black shirts with Minnie Mouse on the front. Minnie was wearing glasses and the saying on the shirt was "Nerds Rock" It had to be the cutest sight he had ever seen with his girls wearing those.

Sarah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He figured this was a reaction to so many people staring at her. She always had a tendency to show more affection towards him when they were in public. She had told him before she would always make sure everyone knew that she was Chuck's girl, every time she had the chance. She was definitely doing that now. "This is for my nerd." Sarah whispered seductively in his ear.

Chuck thought to himself that they might need to spend some time on the People Mover, especially as it traveled through Space Mountain. But then he realized Kayla was right there, a big old goofy grin on her face. "What?" Chuck innocently asked.

Kayla just shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?" She had the cutest expression on her face.

Chuck and Sarah just looked at each other. Then they ran over and picked up their daughter. The Bartowski family held each other tightly on Main Street at Disneyland. All four of them did not want this moment to end.

Unfortunately a siren sounded suddenly and this broke them out of their family moment.

Chuck looked around. He honestly could never remember a time ever hearing sirens at Disneyland. At first he was not sure if it was part of a show or the parade, but soon realized it was much more as people started running from the location of Cinderella's castle.

Chuck immediately looked at Sarah and at Kayla. His first instinct was to just tell Sarah to take Kayla and get out of here. But looking at his wife, his partner, he knew he could not do that. He loved and cared for his family, and even though he was an Archangel, his family would always still be his team. He would never do anything to put Kayla in danger, but he was not about to act like some loaner that didn't need his family. No, they would check this out together, they were Bartowski's and they weren't about to run and hide, they just weren't wired that way.

The three ran towards the Castle which seemed to be the center of all the mayhem. Chuck was carrying Kayla even though normally that would not be necessary. He just did not want her to get lost in the panicked crowd that was desperately trying to get out.

Sarah noticed what looked to be Disneyland Security instructing people to leave. "Chuck, over there." Sarah pointed and Chuck knew instantly where to go.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us what is happening?" As Chuck was asking the guard, he was trying to gather the details around him. He had already instructed Lisa to scan all communications around their location.

"Sorry sir, but you and your family need to leave now. There is an emergency and we are evacuating the park."

Chuck put Kayla down and pulled out his Homeland Security I.D. The Archangels were technically under that umbrella so the I.D. was authentic even though officially the Archangels were a covert team.

"Oh thank God. Please come with me." The guard then led Chuck, Sarah, and Kayla to the side of one of the pavilions. The guard looked around once, he then opened a door that Chuck swore was not there before. He led them through a vast tunnel system into what look like the main Security Room. The guard introduced them to the head of security, his name was John Mclain.

"My name is Chuck Bartowski of Homeland Security, this is my Partner Sarah, and technical liaison, Kayla B. What is going on here?" Chuck couldn't help but grin as he noticed the look of astonishment on Sarah's face. He could swear she looked like she wanted to devour him.

"Agent Bartowski, we have a situation at Cinderella's Castle. As you know, recently we have built a suite at the top of the castle. It is usually reserved for VIP's and such. Well one such VIP is staying there now. It is Senator Fedak's wife and young daughter."

Chuck instantly flashed on the Senator. Sarah saw him and knew what was happening. She leaned into him. "What is it Chuck?"

"Senator Fedak's was part of the driving force that dissolved the Artemis project." Chuck and Sarah knew exactly what was happening.

The head of security continued, "The Senators wife and daughter are being held hostage in their suite. Two employees have already been shot and killed with three more in critical condition. We estimate ten heavily armed men securing the upper floor with a sniper on the roof of the castle."

Chuck looked to Sarah for approval. She shook her head. "Okay, first of all, I need an active computer terminal with unlimited access for my technical assistant, Kayla."

Mr. Mclain just looked at Chuck like he had grown two heads. "I am sorry sir but our systems our state of the art. We can not let a little child have access to…"

Kayla stepped forward, "Sir I noticed from your Corsair H70 Hydro Series coolant system that you must be running either the SingleHop Intel Xeon Quad Core WestMere E5620 2.4GHz Dedicated Server with 20TB Bandwidth. I assume you would also be housing the Codero DUAL Xeon Quad Core E5410 Intel Dedicated Server 6TB Bandwidth as backup. Personally I think the Single hop Intel Xeon with the Linux platform is a quality system, just a little slower then I am used to. I will manage though."

Mclain just stood there, mouth agape.

"I'm sorry sir, did you have anything else to say about my technical assistant?" Chuck's chest had expanded ten fold.

"Nope, your system is right over there. Login and Password are…"

"No need sir, I can bypass that stuff anyway." Kayla responded as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Chuck turned to Kayla and kneeled down. "Kayla, you stay in contact with Mommy. You give her all the information you can. Most of all, don't leave this room until we come back. You are Mommy's eyes and ears okay"

"Yes sir." Kayla gave a mock salute and headed over to the computer.

Sarah this time turned to Mclain. "Sir, due to the sensitivity of what my husband and I do in the government, it is imperative that our identities remain hidden from the public. Is there anything you can give us so that we can hide our identities?"

Once again, the head of security looked like they had grown two heads. "You're at Disneyland ma'am, name the costume."

{* * *}

Moments later Chuck came out of the bathroom. He actually felt kind of cool as he looked over his pirate outfit. It was either this or peter pan and he was not about to wear tights. He had a black headband and his dreadlocks made him look like a very tall Jack Sparrow. The guard had offered him a weapon but he had already brought along Magius Jr., his Archangel weapon, with him. Luckily in its retractable state, he could carry it strapped to his lower leg. He was making sure his outfit was just right when Sarah walked out.

"One word and I will kill you!" Sarah was holding up a finger at Chuck.

Damn I wish I had a camera Chuck thought as he suddenly realized he would never be able to watch Peter Pan again with kids around. "I really dig the shoes Pan."

Sarah just punched him. "Just know this Mr. Bartowski. I just so happened to have gotten permission to take home your favorite Disney Princess dress. You remember Belle don't you?"

Oh she wouldn't, Chuck thought.

"Buuuuut, since you are making fun of me, I think I will just forget the whole thing."

Even in the face of emergency, Sarah always had a way to make him forget everything. The thought of Sarah dressed up as Belle in that beautiful yellow dress, it was like a dream come true, even more so then the Lea outfit. "Fine, fine, you win. You look awesome."

Sarah giggled as she loved playing with Chuck like that. Of course she had to because Chuck looked so damn hot in his pirate costume. She might have to have him plunder her when they get home.

"Okay, time to focus. Sarah, I am going to take out the sniper. I will be in communication with Lisa while you will stay linked with Kayla."

Sarah continued, knowing what her husband was thinking, "I will make my way up to the suite and await your signal. Once you're through the window of the suite…"

Chuck took over, "You will come in through the door and we will take out the baddies. You try to make as much commotion as you can…"

And Sarah finished, "So that you can make it through the window and secure the hostages before anyone knows what hit them."

Chuck just stared at his wife. "I love you so much."

"Yeah you do." Then Sarah reached up and kissed him. "Let's go Chuck."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"Kayla, talk to me, what am I looking at?" Sarah was at the side entrance to the castle.

"Go ahead and try the door. I unlocked it and it should take you right to the service elevator. Be careful as I noticed some tripped security sensors in that area."

"You got it pumpkin, Mommy out." Sarah snuck in through the back door and down the hallway. Sure enough she noticed two armed men guarding the service elevator. She smiled thinking that most people would have just gone in thinking the coast was clear. Her baby girl knew to look for anything out of the ordinary and she sure found it.

Sarah smiled as both hostiles dropped to the floor dead from knife wounds to both their necks.

**. . .**

"Lisa, make sure you run surveillance on that sniper. If he even breathes funny let me know. I am heading up the west side of the castle. Hopefully at this time of day, the sun will blind him somewhat when I approach."

"_Got it Dad. So far the sniper is stationary and facing the Southeast side. I do not see anyone else on the roof."_

"Okay, should take me about ten minutes to make the climb. I am initiating the Intersect but stay with me okay?"

"_I will Dad."_

The Intersect instantly instructed Chuck on what to do to climb the wall of the castle. He did not have rope so this would be a free climb. Don't fail me now Intersect as Chuck started up the side of the castle.

**. . .**

Sarah had climbed through the ceiling of the service elevator and secured herself on top. "Kayla, get the service elevator to the suite's floor."

"On its way Mommy."

Sarah held on as the elevator began its ascent.

**. . .**

Chuck was now almost to the top. "How is mom doing Lisa?"

"_Kayla says she is on her way to the suite's floor. She should be arriving shortly."_

"Okay I got to get a move on. Keep me updated."

"_Will do Dad."_

Chuck was climbing faster now. He had to make sure he was in complete sync with his wife otherwise this might not work.

He finally made it to the top, almost falling twice. Lucky those mountain climbing trips with Devon had finally started paying off. "Okay Lisa, I am on the roof. How is the target?"

"_Target is moving. You have to go now."_

**. . .**

The elevator had stopped on the suite's floor and the doors opened. Sarah heard a muffled "What the hell?"

She counted to five then jumped through the ceiling. She instantly cut through the two hostiles that were at the front of the elevator. She quickly pulled there bodies in and made her way down the hall. Three more guards stood at the doorway.

**. . .**

Chuck peeked his head over the roof and saw the sniper. He was about thirty feet away. This was going to be close but he had to go now or Sarah could be in danger. He pulled out his staff, and jumped up on the roof running towards the sniper.

He realized too late that he would never make it as the sniper quickly turned to him, gun raised. Chuck did the only thing he could think of, he through his staff as hard as he could at the sniper, keeping the staff in its retracted state.

The sniper never knew what hit him as Magius jr. slammed right into his face, knocking the man over the side of the castle.

Crap, I hope no one saw that. Chuck had to act quickly. "Okay Lisa, line me up with the window and calculate for me the distance to make a swinging jump."

"_Dad, you are going to have to hurry. Mom is pinned down and she is about to attack."_

Chuck with a new sense of urgency grabbed the rope that the sniper had used to get up on the roof. Lisa gave him the distance and he adjusted the rope accordingly. It was already secured to the roof so that made it easier.

"Okay Lisa, here we go."

**. . .**

"Mommy go go go."

Sarah charged the door. The terrorists were too shocked to know what hit them as they crumbled to the floor, a flash of green and the image of Peter Pan was all they saw as Sarah sliced through them.

Just as Chuck was swinging in through the bedroom crashing through the sliding glass door, Sarah was breaking in the front door. Husband and wife were in sync to the millisecond. Each knew exactly where the other would be and how they would react as both took out the remaining terrorists within seconds, securing the frightened hostages before anyone knew what hit them.

Sarah and Chuck just looked at each other, each breathing heavy, and each feeling the excitement of working together again. This is where I need to be Chuck thought to himself as he looked at his partner.

Sarah just had a big old smile. It felt so good to work with her husband again. It felt good to do something to help people. I could get used to this she thought.

They both led the mother and daughter out of the room, being very careful to cover both their eyes as they passed the bodies on the way to the main elevator. As they rode down, the little girl spoke excitedly to her mother.

"Mommy, I can't believe we were saved by Peter Pan and Jack Sparrow."

Chuck and Sarah both looked at each other and smiled. They lost it when the little girl turned to them and asked them for an autograph.

**. . .**

They picked up Kayla and of course Sarah true to her word, had a full size garment bag with her. When Kayla asked her what it was, she just told her it was a surprise for Daddy.

"Let me guess. Aunt Ellie's guest bedroom door is going to need fixing again."

Chuck and Sarah just looked at each other and smiled. This was definitely a family trip that they would never forget.


	9. Chapter 9 A Family Apart

**A/N:**** Thank you again for all your reviews, they are what keep me going and keep me motivated.**

**Now I will warn you, the next two chapters are going to be where we really see the struggle between Chuck and his job, and Chuck and his family. They were hard chapters to write because I feel for what they will have to go through. That is also why I tried to shorten it up a bit. There will be a lot of time jumps through this chapter. It was mainly because I did not want to spend numerous Chapters on what I could say in just one or two. Plus, it made me sad because I have a soft spot for Kayla.**

**Thanks again to the man who I really believe never sleeps, Gladius. The guy is incredible and I truly appreciate what he has done to help me with this.**

**I don't own Chuck or Dragonlance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – A Family Apart**

**{One Week after Disneyland Trip}**

Sarah was sitting on the bed with Kayla in her lap, combing her hair. Lisa was online on the monitor, when the phone rang, it was Chuck.

_"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"_

"I miss you so much Chuck." Sarah sighed as she gave Kayla a kiss on the top of her head.

_"I miss you too honey, but you know I am doing the right thing. Right Sarah?"_

Sarah sighed. "Yes Chuck but I still miss you. We all miss you." Sarah could see her girls look up at this.

_"Are my baby girls there with you now?"_

Sarah could hear the excitement in his voice. "Well of course they are. They can't wait to talk to their hero." Sarah smiled and shared the joke with her girls.

_"Nice Sarah, just nice. Am I on speaker?"_

"HI DADDY!" Both Lisa and Kayla yelled.

_"Hey you two. How are the two most beautiful girls in the world doing?"_

"Ahh Daddy." Kayla was shaking her head.

"Were doing good. We miss you."

_"Oh I miss you too. But guess what?"_

Both girls listened with attention, each sensing the excitement in their Dad's voice.

_"I might be coming home for a bit next week."_

"Next week? Why so long?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah Dad. Why so long?" Sarah was teasing him again.

_"Gee. Way to team up on me there girls. I guess I know where I rate."_

"Oh Daddy, were just kidding. We can't wait to see you."

_"Me too. Now take care of Mommy and make sure she doesn't get in trouble with Aunt Ellie again, okay?"_

Sarah gave the most innocent look like "Who me?"

"We will Daddy. Love you."

_"Love you too. Sarah I will talk to you later okay?"_

"Alright. Be careful my hero."

_"I got your hero right here Mrs. Bartowski."_

"Geez Dad, you're still on speaker." Yelled Lisa with a disgusted look on her face.

_"Love you guys. Bye."_

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

{Two Weeks after Disneyland}  
**

Sarah knew if she did not keep busy she would go nuts. It had only been two weeks since the most wonderful vacation of her life. She was still giddy inside even though she missed Chuck. Disneyland was the absolute best time and everything about it was great. She had to admit, it felt good to do kill some bad guys without Chuck getting mad at her, but what made it even better was just spending time with her family.

She was still learning the whole mothering thing and Ellie was such a great example. Sarah hated the fact that it did not always come naturally to her the way it seemed to Ellie. There was absolutely nothing she loved more then her husband and two girls, but it was just difficult sometimes for her to play the stay at home mom. It just was not in her DNA.

She had actually started spending more time with Team Orion. Yes she hated to admit it but her and Jill were actually not wanting to kill each other anymore. She could not stand being around Bryce. He was always moping around wondering what Chuck was doing, had I heard from him, how are his missions going, it was non stop. He was like a freaking Chuck stalker and she stayed away.

She decided to spend a lot more time training with Kayla. Kayla was not the active type. She would just as well sit in front of the computer all day, but Sarah wanted her to train more in karate. She wanted to make sure her little girl could defend herself. Kayla was actually really good, she just didn't like to do it. Her and Kayla struck a deal. If Kayla would train two hours a day with mommy, Mommy would play Halo of Duty or Call of Reach or what ever those stupid games were called. Kayla was beyond excited at that.

Sarah also worked more with Casey. Both she and Casey were in constant contact with Chuck. She hoped Chuck would not get in to much trouble for being so open with the Archangel information, but he did tell the Angels that his first loyalty will always be to Team Orion. Of course lately it seemed like that wasn't much the case.

Casey and Sarah were actually preparing to go on a mission to Russia. Chuck had provided some intel on an organization that was selling black market EMP devices. The same EMP devices that were confiscated at one of the facilities where Chuck had found remnants of the "crazies" as he liked to call them. Chuck told her what a nightmare it was to see those people just completely gone mad. They had to terminate them but of course Chuck was not part of that. Even in the face of danger, he still was not willing to take a life. Sarah was so proud of him that even now, he cherished human life above all else. It was something she could not fathom, but something she looked up to him because of.

They would be leaving shortly to try to find the information on these EMP's. Kayla would be monitoring the operation from Castle where Bryce and Jill would stay with her. They missed spending time with her and it just worked out perfectly.

"You ready to checkout this place numb nuts told us about?" Casey was packing the rest of gear as he was heading out of Castle.

"Casey, numb nuts has a name. And trust me, there is nothing numb about those…"

"Okay, okay, I get it geez. I swear if you would have finished that sentence I would have cut my ears off." Casey finished packing and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You know he really should be going with us on this op." Casey paused as he had a far off look.

"I know Casey, I miss him too." Sarah just smiled.

"What? No. That's not what I meant. What are you… Just come on Bartowski, its time to go." Then he was gone up the stairs and out the door.

She just loved pulling his strings. It was like she was the surrogate for Chuck when it came to picking on Casey. She said her goodbyes to Kayla and was off.

* * *

**{Three weeks After Disneyland}**

"Daddy, is that you?" Kayla was so excited to talk to her daddy again even though it was only on the phone. He missed coming home last week like he promised and it was going on three weeks since she last saw him. She missed him terribly.

_"Hey pumpkin. How's my little girl doing?" _Chuck felt so relieved to hear his daughter's voice. It had been a rough couple weeks of training and missions and he needed to hear his baby girls.

"Daddy please come home." Kayla was pleading.

_"Sweetheart. What did we talk about?"_

"But Daddy. I miss you and I want to see you. Plus Mommy gets really grumpy when your gone for so long. Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon get that look when Mommy is grumpy."

Chuck smiled to himself. It had been about two weeks since he had seen Sarah. He knew she was busy with Team Orion so that made him feel somewhat better. While the thought of a stay at home mom, walking around in slippers taking care of the house and kids appealed to some men, in no way shape or form did he want that for his wife. A happy Sarah meant a happy Chuck and that was way more appealing to him.

Sarah was due back from her mission so hopefully she had some good news. _"Hey guess what Kayla?"_

Kayla started getting excited. "What Daddy?"

_"They finally finished my weapon, Magius, my bow staff." _Chuck could hear his daughter bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Are you serious Daddy? What does it look like? Does it do all the things you and I designed? When can I see it?"

_"Calm down, just calm down sweetie." _Chuck was smiling from ear to ear. He didn't know who was more excited about his weapon, Kayla or himself. _"Next time I am down I will show you if Mommy lets me okay?"_

"Yes, yes. I can't wait."

Chuck knew the weapon in the wrong hands could be very dangerous. They had made quite a few upgrades to it. In its extracted state, at full length, the weapon could be as deadly as anything out there. It had a specially designed security feature that only responds to his hand print. It was still travel size but at full length, it looked like a dual light saber. It was incredible and he could not wait to show his little girl.

_"And Kayla, thank you so much for that picture you sent me?"_

Kayla was still excited from the mention of the staff of Magius. "Well I really loved that day."

Chuck just smiled as he thought of the ribbing he got from the Archangels concerning the picture. The Angels had heard the reports of the Pirate and Peter Pan saving the day at Disneyland and he still was not living it down. Kayla's picture of Peter Pan and the Pirate kissing didn't help either, but it made Chuck's day and he loved it. _"Okay baby girl. Daddy loves you and I hope to see you soon okay."_

"Love you to Daddy, Mommy wants to talk to you." The next part was spoken in a whisper. "Please try to make her happy. Love you." Then she handed the phone to her mommy.

"Hey Chuck."

_"Hey Sarah."_

_"Did you find out anything on your mission? How did it go?" _Chuck was excited that Sarah was keeping busy.

"Team Orion has all the information from the mission. I am sure at your convenience they will debrief you."

_{pause}_

_"I love you honey." _Chuck braced for anything, he could tell she wasn't too happy.

"When will you be coming home?" Sarah ignored the statement.

_"Not really sure Sarah. I have a few more weeks of training and between that and missions, its going to be rough to predict."_

"Okay, well, have fun. Bye." Then Sarah hung up the phone.

Chuck just looked at his phone. Did that really just happen? Chuck could not believe Sarah had just done that. He waited for the phone to ring but nothing.

He initiated the link with Lisa.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"_I am doing good Dad. Mommy is not doing to well. She really misses you."_

Well she has a funny way of showing it Chuck thought but did not say anything. "Well I miss her too sweetie. More then I show her I guess." Chuck paused as he did not want to bring Lisa into the middle of any problems Sarah and he were having. "I am sure thankful you and I can be together more now. How is your training coming?"

"_Not to bad. Brain is such a moron but at least his system is up to par. He just really annoys me the way he talks down to me."_

"He just does not like to think a little girl is smarter then he is. You know how it is."

"_I know, but I just wish I could work with you all the time. Having to work with that idiot just drives me insane."_

Wow, someone has been hanging around Casey a bit to long Chuck laughed to himself. "Well, can you let your mom know that I do love her and I want to see her as soon as I can."

"_Daddy, is there a reason you can't call her?"_

Chuck could sense the concern from Lisa. "Well baby girl, I think she is just a little mad that I missed coming home last week; and being gone all the time. But I want to be there so bad but the Angels need me."

"_I will tell her, but…"_

"But what honey?"

"_We need you too Daddy."_

_

* * *

_

**{Another Week}**

Sarah was lying in bed with Kayla snuggled closely with her. They both of course had been crying as usually was the nightly ritual since Chuck had been preoccupied with his stupid Angels. She remembered not long ago feeling the undeniable need to be with Chuck, it consumed her. Now, all she felt was empty inside. She felt numb. The missions and Team Orion had kept her busy and they were actually accomplishing quite a bit, but it wasn't the same without Chuck.

The only thing that kept her sane was the constant news reports and footage of the men and women of the armed forces that saved this group or that. Of course the Archangels were never mentioned, but she knew from the reports when it was them. She was so proud of Chuck for all he was doing. She really loved him and it was these constant acts of heroism that kept her from just completely losing it on him. If ever there was a legitimate reason to be away, saving lives might actually fall in that category. Besides, Chuck was still indirectly working with Team Orion and that made everyone happy, or at least as happy as they could, considering he was not actually there with us.

It just sucked that she had to share her husband with the world. She hated that part of it. She felt Kayla whimper as she was once again crying in her sleep. Sarah sighed. Kayla hadn't a good night sleep since the last time Chuck was here which was over five weeks ago. Matter of fact, Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. The Russia mission really wore her down. She didn't mind working with Casey but it just was not the same and she knew she was being a real bitch to everyone. It pissed her off even more that the only time sleep came soundly was when she was with Chuck even if most of their time was spent making love or sex as it felt lately.

She once again started to cry. This was one of the hardest nights. She hadn't really talked to Chuck in over a week and the brief time she did she was a complete bitch to him. She hated herself for treating him like that. She wanted him so bad… she instantly froze. Something was off.

She slowly reached underneath her pillow for her knife. Yep, it was still there. Kayla was wrapped securely in her arms but her back was to the Morgan door. She knew she was not alone. She gripped the blade, controlling her breathing as she was about to strike.

"I'm sorry honey." Chuck silently slid beneath the covers pulling his wife and daughter close to him.

Sarah could not control her emotions as she let it all out being in the arms of her husband again. She never spoke, she couldn't have anyway. The emotion was just to much as she let go of the knife and pulled her husband's arm even tighter around her and Kayla.

Chuck's arm was securely around her and Kayla both. Sarah noticed instantly that Kayla relaxed at the touch of her Father. Sarah could not explain the feeling she was having right now. At this exact moment in time, she knew this was the closest thing to Heaven she would ever experience. She melted even further into Chuck if that was at all possible.

She never looked at him but she knew it was him. His smell, his touch, everything her body craved was satisfied being in his arms. Her tears were still flowing but her husband did his best to wipe them away, moving her hair from the side of her face. She felt his lips on her neck and nearly lost it. Not sexually, just emotionally. Her body did not need the sexual satisfaction this night, it needed something much more, much deeper emotionally.

"I love you Sarah. Just let me hold my girls tonight okay?"

Chuck always knew her best as she cried even harder. This was truly the man of her dreams. "I love you too Chuck." And then she was sound asleep.

**{* * *}**

He was gone before they woke up but the night was a night she would never forget. A part of her actually thought it was a dream until she looked behind her and found one gardenia with a note. The note was simple but said it all.

**I will always be your Guardian Angel first and foremost.**

**Love,**

**Chuck**

**

* * *

**

**{Six Weeks after Disneyland Trip}**

Chuck decided to make the dreaded call. "Hey Sarah."

_"Who is this?"_

"Sarah, really?"

_"I'm sorry, but who did you say you were?"_

"Sarah. It's me Chuck, you know your husband."

_"I am sorry, but you must have the wrong number. Obviously I must not be married because if I was, I am sure my husband would want to be home with me and his two little girls."_

_{silence}_

"Sarah, is this really how we want to spend the times I get to call you?"

_{silence}_

_"Daddy, is that you?"_

"Kayla? How are you baby?"

_"Daddy, please come home, I need you."_

Chuck could hear her crying now and it broke his heart. "Kayla I will try everything to come home soon okay?"

_"Mommy says you are lying."_

"What? Is mommy there?"

_"Yes, but she telling me to say no."_

"Well can you tell her to just quit acting like that?"

_"Daddy says to stop acting like that"_ Kayla whispered to mommy.

_"Mommy says make her."_

Oh my goodness Chuck thought. Are we really doing this? "Ask Mommy if the bedroom door needs fixing?"

"Mommy, daddy wants to know if the bedroom door needs fixing?"

_{Silence}_

_"Sorry Daddy. Mommy got really red and stormed off. I love you though."_

"I know baby. I will be home as soon as I can. Please tell Mommy I love her. I love you and will talk to you later."

_"Bye Daddy, I love you too. Please come home!"_

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Patient Y was lying in his bed, contemplating how to get out of this dump as he always did every night. The thought of one day seeing his mom and dad again, playing in his mind. Tonight was different though. There was an increasing sense of urgency and it was something he just couldn't explain.

He had already started storing extra food. The facility might be a trash hole and they may treat him like dirt, but one thing they didn't skimp on was meals. He had started asking for an extra Orange, or Apple, an extra power bar here and there. It all started a couple days ago during one of his training sessions. As he was passing through the command center, he heard chatter of some experiments going bad. Some of the doctors were very adamant about problems with the main computer system, or Intersect Supreme as he liked to call it.

He could tell by the look of panic on the faces of some of the workers that something was going wrong. He had no clue what it could be, but he figured it would not hurt to plan ahead. So he did; building a nice supply of everything he might need if things went bad.

He laced his fingers together and propped them beneath his head as he stared at the ceiling. He wondered what his family was doing at this exact moment. Were they happy, sad, having fun, enjoying just being together? He had hoped they were happy. The thought of his parents being sad made him feel even worse. He just prayed that one day, he would be able to see them, hold them, hug them and kiss them. He just wanted to be with his family.

"I love you Mom and Dad." It was the last thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas

**A/N: ****First of all I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. It is so comforting when you read reviews that share the same thoughts and feelings that I would feel. **

**I wanted to kind of explain my thinking with the Archangel team. My idea of the Archangels was that it was a special forces group made up of special people with special abilities, i.e. Chuck and Wraith. They are more of a rescue/fact finding team as opposed to Team Orion which although they could do that, they are more of an elite spy team. **

**My original intent was to write some chapters about the Archangels so everyone could get to know the team members and understand a little more of what they did. But then when I looked at the bigger picture, I wanted the story to be about Chuck and his family, not Chuck and the Archangels. So unfortunately, I did not do those chapters and thus some are questioning why he is even part of that team.**

**Some things will be revealed later but I am just asking you to accept that there is a reason for the Archangel team. My apologies for not better detailing the purpose.**

**This is another sad chapter but hopefully the quick updates will make you feel a little better.**

**As always, big thanks to Gladius for his help and direction with this story, couldn't imagine doing this without his help.**

**I don't own Chuck, Microsoft, or anything else referenced in this story that might cause issues.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Christmas**

Chuck had just got back from a fact gathering mission in the jungles of Taiwan. There had been a report of a giant blond She-Male reeking havoc throughout the region. They sent the Angels in to see if this she-male could have been one of the infected. Luckily there had been no sign of this she-male. He smiled thinking of Sarah reeking havoc in the jungles of Taiwan. He had no doubt that she could if the right situation arrived.

He was lying in his bed when he turned to the calendar. December 23rd. Chuck sighed. This was always his favorite time of year and it would be the first Christmas with the whole family together. He put his hands to his face as he felt like crying. He was so tired. Tired of everything. Tired of fighting with Sarah, tired of always being on a mission, tired of training, but most of all tired of not being there for his family. He could not remember the last time he saw Kayla. Was it really going on seven weeks, I mean really? Christmas would be no different as his team had to prep and leave for a mission in China tomorrow. Oh my gosh Chuck thought, I am turning into my mom.

He looked at his phone. He hated to know what was coming but he had to hear her voice, so he dialed.

_"Hi Chuck."_

"Hi Sarah." It was taking everything he had not to breakdown talking to his wife.

_"Did your mission go good?"_

"I don't want to talk about missions. I don't want to talk about Angels or the Team."

_"Then what do you want to talk about Chuck?"_

"Just us." It was simple, but it was needed.

_"Is there still an us Chuck? Is that what you want?"_

"Sarah please don't say that. You know how much you mean to me."

_"I'm sorry Chuck but I do not know. I will tell you what I do know however."_

Here it goes Chuck thought.

_"I know I am a good screw for you when you need it. That about sums up what I am to you, don't you think?"_

Chuck shook his head. How could she think that? She had meant so much more to him. All her help with training, her successful missions with Team Orion, not to mention her absolute incredible job at taking care of the girls. He could not go on without her support. Sex although incredible, was the least of all the reason he needed her so much.

The silence was very uncomfortable for both.

_"Are you going to be here for our families first Christmas together?"_

And there it was Chuck thought. He actually did start to cry. "I can't be there Sarah. Please don't get mad. I have to ship out to China tomorrow for another mission and I hate it honey."

_"Well Chuck I hope you know what that will do to Kayla. I understand it Chuck and yes I am pissed but I do still love you."_

"I want to be there Sarah, please believe me."

_"Well I think you need to look yourself in the mirror and figure out just how much you do want to be here. I have to go now because it is just too painful to talk to you knowing you will not be here. I love you Charles, with all my heart. But I have to go."_

"Bye Sarah."

_"Bye Chuck."_

Chuck just stared at the ceiling the tears flowing. He could not get the look of disappoint on Kayla's face out of his head. It was breaking his heart. He continued to stare willing something to happen. I am NOT going to become my Mom! Chuck stood up with a fierce determination. He realized it was up to him to make something happen.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Christmas Eve December 24****th****}**

Team Orion, minus of course Chuck was at Castle having Christmas dinner. Ellie and Jill had gone all out decorating the place. They knew how upset Kayla was about her daddy not being there and they wanted to make the Holiday as enjoyable as they could.

Everyone was there, even Nebula, or Mary for this night. It was almost the whole family but there was still an air of sadness as they all knew it was always Chuck that made the Holidays special, especially Christmas. There was never a more important holiday to Chuck then Christmas and his enthusiasm was always infectious. His presence was definitely missed.

Kayla had shown brief signs of excitement. It was hard not to with the effort of her family but other times she would retreat into herself. She would just sit in her Mommy's lap with her head on Sarah's shoulder. Tears came periodically throughout the evening.

Lisa did her best to help her through it but Lisa also knew it was not fair to Kayla. Lisa could be with her Dad anytime and recently her Dad had needed her quite a lot. She had also spent many Christmas's with the family so she even felt bad about that in a way. She did not miss her Dad in the literal sense she just missed him being with the family. She could see the toll it was taking on Kayla and Mommy and it was hard for her to take. Either way though, she would try to do what she could to make this enjoyable for Kayla.

They had just got done with dinner and Kayla was actually showing some excitement. They were about to open one gift from each other and this definitely got her excited thinking about opening presents.

Sarah hoped that the present Chuck got for Kayla would pick her spirits up tomorrow. He had got the Xbox 360 Call of Duty Elite edition with Kinnect. Whatever the heck that was but she knew that Kayla had been begging for it since they had visited the buy more months ago. Sarah just sighed, she had tried her best to keep her spirits up for Kayla but it was getting harder and harder the more time she spent with the whole family.

She was more then surprised when Casey got up from the table and walked over to her. He handed her an envelope. "Moron wanted me to make sure you got this before tonight. He said your eyes only." Casey rolled his eyes and then went back to his chair as Kayla then sat in his lap opening the new throwing knife he got her for her collection.

Sarah reluctantly opened the envelope.

_**I know you probably hate me for not being there, **_

_**but I did get you something for Christmas. **_

_**It is for your eyes only. **_

_**I sent it to the House so if you could please go now, and get it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Chuck  
**_

"_Gee Chuck, I am sorry I can't just leave the family. I am not you after all._" Sarah said to herself as she crumbled the letter in her hands.

Ellie came over a hidden smile on her lips. "Hey Sarah, can you run home and get the Peppery Pinot I left on the counter, I can't believe I forget it. It's the one with a stable on the label and a stork on the cork, you can't miss it."

It may have been a while but Sarah could tell a trap when she saw one. "Well I don't want to leave Kayla, it being Christmas and all."

"Oh don't be serious, she is having a blast with Uncle Casey and besides it will be good for you to clear the noggin for a bit."

Sarah definitely had to agree with her on that one. "Okay Ellie, I will be back in a bit."

**. . .**

Sarah stood in front of the apartment. She just had one Christmas wish this year and unfortunately that was not going to happen. She unlocked the door and walked in.

She immediately felt like all the air left her. She had expected… well never mind that was just wishful thinking as she looked at the empty apartment. She let her shoulders drop as she headed to the kitchen to get the wine.

As she was entering the kitchen, she noticed a small light coming from her bedroom. Darn it, I thought I turned the lights off. She headed to the bedroom to shut the light off and then she would get the wine and head back to the party.

She opened the door not even thinking. When she walked in her hands went directly to her mouth. She looked at the rose petals strewn all over the room. There were rose petals everywhere and the most beautiful candles lit throughout the room. But that didn't mean anything as she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She couldn't control her self as she fell to her knees burying her head in her hands as she cried uncontrollably.

"That is not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Chuck dressed in a white Jacket, black shirt, and jeans walked over to his wife, a single rose in his hands. He knelt down in front of her, really concerned now with her crying. She just kept shaking her head and her whole body was heaving with her tears.

"Sarah honey, are you okay?" Chuck placed his hand gently on her shoulder and if it was possible, he thought she started crying even more.

Chuck really didn't know what to do. He had only seen her like this a few other times but that mostly involved end of the world type events, not just a husband visiting his wife. "Uh, Merry Christmas?"

Sarah looked up at him, raw emotion so clearly on her face, tears pouring down her cheeks. She stared at him for a good minute. Chuck was actually getting kind of nervous. Then she launched herself at him.

Chuck was only momentarily caught of guard. After all, this was normal Sarah at least when it came to the physical stuff. She quickly calmed down as she hugged him tight, kissing him all over his face and neck.

They held each other for a good thirty minutes till Sarah finally stood up and took Chuck's hand, pulling him towards the bed. She had finally stopped crying.

"Uh Sarah, this is not why I came back. While yes I would love nothing more then to make love to you, that is not what me being here is about and I need you to know that."

Sarah paused as she looked at the honest truth in Chuck's eyes. She knew that he was completely honest with her and instead of the desired affect Chuck was hoping for, it actually made her want him that much more.

Sarah pulled Chuck into the bed as she held him close on top of her. Gosh she loved his body on top of hers. It was the most comfortable position for her and she could stay like this forever. They were kissing even more passionately but Chuck was not making any attempt to take it farther. By now his hand was usually all over her breasts, but he was being honest to his reasoning for being there.

Sarah pulled back and turned him over. She had the look and knew how it was going to affect Chuck. "I will be right back. It's time for _your_ Christmas present." Then she grabbed a small bag, one she had originally never intended on using, from the closet and left the room to go into the bathroom.

"Honey you really don't have to. I just want to be with you Sarah. I have missed you." No response as Chuck lay back down on the bed. He saw the look she gave him as she left and he knew it would not be very long before he had no control. There goes any chance of staying strong to show her that she is more then just a good screw. Jeez how pathetic am I that I can't even control myself for one night with my wife?

After about fifteen minutes of not being in the same room as Sarah, Chuck started to regain his resolve. No, I am going to do this Chuck thought. I am going to prove to Sarah that she means more to me then just the physical stuff. Yep, I am going to do it.

"Hey Chuck, Merry Christmas." Sarah surprised him as she stood sensuously in the doorway.

Oh Chuck me, Chuck thought. Sarah was standing there in red lingerie with white ruffles all around her breast. It had a velvety look, and formed perfectly to all her assets. It was definitely meant for the Christmas Holiday. Uh, conscious, this is Chuck, going to take a rain check on the whole holding off thing. Sorry about that.

"Well, would you like to open your present?" Sarah seductively walked up to Chuck who pretty much had lost the ability to even think coherently. Sarah could see the shock in his eyes and knew this was the perfect outfit that she was hoping it would be.

Sarah pulled Chuck to a standing position; he was like putty in her hands. She looked up to him with such desire in her eyes. She had to guide his head a little so that he could look her in the eyes. She smiled as she realized how difficult a task it was as they kept wondering down towards her very exposed cleavage. "Chuck, I want you to make love with me. Do you understand?"

Chuck still could not respond.

"Honey?" Sarah kissed him tenderly and this seemed to bring him out of his waking coma. "I don't want sex, I don't want to be plowed, I don't want to screw. I just want to make love to my husband. Is that okay? Do you understand?"

Chuck shook his head in understanding although he was still having a hard time forming sentences.

She reached for his head, wrapping her hands through his curls and kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss only temporarily to say, "Merry Christmas Chuck. I love you!"

**{* * *}**

It was about two hours later and Sarah was an emotional wreck once again. She had just had the most incredible experience with her husband and it was something she would never forget. She could not explain the feelings she was having right now. What they had just done was different some how. They had made love before, but this was just completely different. Maybe it was being apart for so long, maybe it was the need for one another. It hit Sarah then at that moment what was so different. All the other times, when they made love, it always had a hint of lust and desire, passion and uncontrollable urges. And oh my goodness it was always incredible with Chuck, but this time, the only emotion that was there was true, unconditional love. The love for one another is what made this so special.

There was no groping, grabbing, sucking, anything that normally comes with there love making. It was just soft caresses, tender kisses, and just expressing their true love for one another. Sarah could honestly say it was the greatest experience of her life. After feeling so apart from Chuck, this one night more then made up for any of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck was rubbing her back as her head was nestled snugly under his arm near his chest.

"Just how special that was."

"I can honestly say Sarah, it was the most special experience I have ever had." Chuck quickly tensed as he did not want to upset her. "I mean we have had so many amazing times together, but tonight Sarah. Tonight I just felt so much more connected to you."

The waterworks were once again in full force. Damn she thought, I didn't realize I had this many tears. There's got to be an end sometime. "Chuck, you said exactly how I feel. You just always know what I need."

Chuck sighed. "Yeah well, knowing and doing is two different things. I have to figure a way to be here more Sarah, I just don't know what to do."

"Lets not talk about that now. Kayla should be coming back soon. She is going to be so excited to see you."

"About that Sarah. I actually have a surprise for her that I wanted to give her on Christmas morning. I don't want her to know I am here until then."

"Chuck… What are you planning?" Sarah could tell Chuck had put some thought into this.

"You will see. Just make sure you wake her up early so she can open her gift, its going to be hard enough to be crammed in there."

Sarah suddenly sat up. "Wait one second. I am sorry Chuck. I know you have something special planned for her, but if you think for one second, I am not going to sleep in your arms tonight… Well you can just forget it mister."

"Sarah, I know. I know. I will be hiding over at Casey's until she is asleep. Then when you give me the okay, I will come back and sleep just like we did that night I snuck back home. Then before she wakes, I will go and get ready."

Sarah had calmed down as she let a smile cross her face. "Okay, but so help me God, if you are not back in this bed tonight, I will come looking for you and it won't be pleasant."

Chuck had no doubt about that. "Just trust me Sarah. This will be a Christmas hopefully Kayla will always remember."

{* * *}

"Mommy. Mommy. I think Santa came."

Sarah was instantly awake. Darn it Chuck. Being in his arms all night she slept straight through trying to help him get ready. Luckily though, she noticed that he had already got out of the bed before Kayla woke.

"How did you sleep Kayla?" Sarah was brushing her hair out of her excited face.

"You know Mommy. I haven't slept this well in a while. Since that one night a couple weeks ago. It felt so much like Daddy was with us." Her faced suddenly turned sad. "I miss him so much Mommy."

Sarah tried to school her expression. She did not want to give anything away. Sarah knew how much Kayla wanted the new Xbox system, so she thought she would change the subject. "So baby, you hoping to get the system thing for Christmas."

Kayla paused a little bit but then the thought of having the limited edition Xbox system just caused her to smile so big. "Oh I sure hope so. Then Daddy and I can play, and Uncle Morgan. Oh it would be so much fun."

Sarah pulled on one of Chuck's shirt and got out of bed. "Well why don't we go see what Santa brought."

Kayla was already running to the living room where she saw the big red present under the tree. There were others but this one was huge, bigger then even her. She wanted so desperately for the Xbox and hoped beyond hope she would get it, but she thought this box was just too big for an Xbox. What it was, was just exciting her even more.

_Lisa was already online on the monitor just excited as all get out to see the surprise she knew was coming. Actually her Daddy had surprised her earlier when he came out to set up the present. She was so thankful that he was doing this for her little sister. She could not remember a time recently where she was more happy then she was right now. She smiled as everyone gathered around the tree._

After waking Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon, the four gathered around the Christmas tree and read the story of Christmas. Once done, Kayla was on the edge of her seat.

"Well, well. I think we have a special present here for Kayla. It says To Kayla from Santa. Your Christmas wish will come true."

Kayla stopped as her excitement abated. She then ran over to her mommy and started crying again.

Devon just looked at her. He didn't mean to upset her. "What did I do?" Devon asked innocently. Ellie just smacked him.

"Kayla, its okay. Open your present." Sarah tried to get her to go.

Kayla wouldn't move. "No Mommy. My Christmas wish didn't come true. Daddy is not here." Then she cried even more.

Ellie's heart was breaking even though she knew what was going on. "Kayla, you know your Daddy would do anything to be with you. And you know he would want you to enjoy Christmas. How about after you open presents, we call Daddy."

Kayla lifted her head up at this. She wiped her tears with help from her Mommy. After a moment, she slowly walked over to the giant red present.

Kayla read the card and once again the pain inside her heart hit her again. _I miss you Daddy so much._ But she knew all eyes were on her and she did not want to continue to make everyone else sad. She knew this was her first Christmas, and she wanted it to be a happy one even though her Daddy was not there.

She took a deep breath and tore into the wrapping paper. That was fun she thought as she worked on the top of the box. She had to stand on her tippy toes to get the lid but finally she got it open. Suddenly someone popped up out of the box.

"Merry Christmas pumpkin." Chuck was still kneeling but he was able to finally free himself half way from the box. He held in his hands the Xbox Call of Duty Elite edition with Kinnect and offered it to Kayla.

Kayla nearly jumped out of her skin when her Daddy popped out. At first she was scared to death, taking a second to realize it was her Daddy. She saw her much wanted Xbox in his hands. Then she looked in his eyes. She couldn't stop the crying as she ripped the Xbox out of his hands and tossed it aside like it was garbage. Then she launched herself into the arms of her Father, burying her head deep into his chest.

Ellie had completely lost it. Devon had to excuse himself really quick, and Sarah was just a basket case. Chuck held onto his baby girl like her life depended on it. He never thought his heart could handle so much love. He thought there had to be limits. But with Kayla in his arms, he realized there would never be a limit to the love he had for her. "I love you so much sweetie. Merry Christmas."

Kayla would not let go of her Daddy. She couldn't, it was impossible for her to break the connection. She had been without him for eight years and the absence the last couple months had just brought it all back. She could not let him go she had to stay in his arms. "Thank you Santa" was the only thing she kept repeating as she cried in the arms of her father.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

It was dinner time and the presents had all been opened. Even now, Kayla had not left her Daddy's side. Chuck had to hold off going to the bathroom just cause he was afraid what might happen if he had to leave for a moment. He was holding her on his lap. She had made sure to grab his arm to keep it around her.

"Kayla, you want to setup up the Xbox?"

"NO!"

Chuck kissed her head. "Sweetie, I know how much you wanted it. Its okay, you can play it now. Daddy will help."

"I said No!" Kayla made Chuck hold her even tighter.

Chuck looked to Sarah. Sarah just gave him the look like see what you do to the girls in your life.

Oh man, Chuck thought. This is harder then I thought.

**{* * *}**

It was 12:01 a.m. The morning after Christmas.

Chuck silently tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately Sarah caught him. "Trying to sneak out Chuck?"

Busted he thought. "Sarah, I have to go. I promised you that I would stay with the family through Christmas, but now I have to catch a hop to China and try to finish out this mission."

Sarah did not want to ruin the time they had just shared, so she decided to not press it. "When will you be back?" She knew this was a dumb question.

"As soon as I can. I promise." Chuck leaned down and kissed Kayla. She had fought so hard to not go to sleep, staying in her Daddy's arms, but she just couldn't fight it. 11:00 she was out like a light. But now it was time for Chuck to say good bye.

"Remember I love you guys okay Sarah."

"I will Chuck. And thank you for a wonderful Christmas."

Chuck gave her a kiss. "I should be thanking you. That is a gift I will never forget."

She smiled and kissed him a little more passionately this time.

He finally broke the kiss and headed to the Morgan door.

"Charles, just so you know, I will not be coming to visit you anymore."

Chuck stopped cold in his tracks. "Excuse me?" Chuck slowly turned to look at Sarah.

"It is not fair to Kayla and I am not going to put her through this anymore. If you want to see us, you know where we are. Good night Charles."

Chuck was speechless. After everything they just went through Sarah just gave him an ultimatum. She was right though and his initial anger quickly subsided. "I will see you as soon as I can. I love you." And he was off.

"I love you too Chuck. I love you too."

{* * *}

* * *

**{Las Vegas Underground Facility}**

Oh man it had gone bad really quick. It started with just the scared looks and the whisperings, but soon it became evident that the doctors and guards were no longer in control. His daily training had pretty much come to a halt and the last time he did, the look of panic from the doctors was no longer there, it was a now a look of sheer horror. He had also noticed that about half the normal staff were missing. This was not good he thought.

That was two days ago and he had not seen anyone since. He had heard strange sounds, screams even sometimes, but no one came to get him. He decided today to secure his door. He removed the mattress from his bed so at least he had a place to sleep, but then he angled the bed near the door so that someone would not be able to pry it open.

He also used the juices from one of his fruits to spread all over the tiny window on his door. The acid from the fruit caused the window to fog over so no one could see inside.

He was grateful for his supply of food and necessities that he had been able to pile up. It should hold him for a while, but eventually, he had to come up with a plan. He did not know what he could do, but he needed to do something and do it fast.

He stopped in mid thought as he heard the noises. It started off very softly but then he heard it loud and clear. It was screams of terror and it was echoing through facility.


	11. Chapter 11 Intervention

**A/N: This is the last Chapter that will deal with Chuck away from his family and team. Although I warn you, it will be an extreme low that happens. Rock bottom so to speak. But the next chapter will be where everything starts coming together.**

**I will warn you that the rating will be pushed not because of smut but because of the sexual situation. Let's just say Valkrie makes an appearance and we all know how she can be so please read with caution. **

**Thanks again to Gladius. You don't even want to know what the story was like before he reined me in. Judging by everyone's reaction to the Archangels, I am glad he had me change some things. It was even worse then it is now. **

**I don't own Chuck.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – The Intervention**

**{2 weeks after Christmas}**

Chuck had just got back from his most recent very exhausting Archangel mission. The team was so close to finding all the answers to the "Crazies" and their origin. This last mission was crucial in retrieving data that could hold the key to everything. Even so, to Chuck, it was a mission that kept him away from his family once again. He was completely spent as he sat on Ellie's couch. It was close to midnight and he knew that his girls would be sleeping in the other room. He really was not looking forward to heading to the bedroom just yet.

He thought about the mission, or missions of the past few months. The Angels had been so busy that it had consumed his life pretty much. He had barely talked to Lisa and hadn't seen Kayla or Sarah in two weeks. He talked to them as often as he could but times in between visits was getting longer and longer. It was definitely putting a strain on their marriage and he knew he had to do something and do it quickly. Hopefully, with this last mission, things would be coming to a resolution soon.

Even with his and Sarah's problems, it was his daughters that he was most worried about and Sarah in no uncertain terms had voiced her displeasure with his lack of parenting towards them. She was right of course, but he just did not want to confront her again about it. Especially with another mission coming up tomorrow that he would have to leave yet again for. He could just picture the reaming he would get when she finds out he has to leave again.

He sighed heavily as he stared up to the ceiling, begging that his life could be less complicated some how.

"So you thought it would be better to just sit on the couch then come in and see your wife?"

He focused at a spot on the ceiling, not daring to turn to look at his wife. He did not want to do this right now. "Sarah, please don't do this now. I am just too tired to deal with this."

"Oh I am sooooo sorry Chuck that your family is such an inconvenience for you."

Chuck put his hands over his face as he tried to wipe the frustration off him as if that was possible. "Sarah, that is not what I meant and you know it."

Sarah was in front of him now and if he did not know her better, he would have been completely shocked by the speed and agility that she was able to get there so fast. He finally got the courage to look at her and realized his mistake. He could not help himself as he stared at her gorgeous body. She was in a very revealing light purple negligee that really didn't cover anything. His eyes wondered up and down her body, he just could never get enough of her. She was still the most beautiful creature in the universe to him.

Sarah was steaming. "Uh excuse me Chuck, up here." Sarah waved her hand in front of his face breaking him out of his stupor.

"Honey, can't we just talk about this… Well after?" Chuck was trying to plead with her not to continue this. He would much rather enjoy something else, after all it had been nearly two weeks since the last time they made love.

Sarah knew what was on his mind. "Oh hell no. That ship sailed the moment you decided to mope around here on this couch instead of coming to be with your wife."

He really did care about what was bothering his wife but oh my gosh, did she really have to stand in front of him in that outfit. "Sarah, you just don't understand what I am going through."

Oh he did not just say that. "Well Charles why don't you use that superior brain of yours and explain it to us morons."

Chuck had it. He launched himself off the couch and stood face to face with his wife. "Enough Sarah, I am not having this conversation right now. Got it?"

Sarah shoved him not so gently back on the couch and before he could react, she was straddling him. She grabbed his face so that he could look at her. "We are going to have this conversation right now Charles, whether you like it or not."

"No. I. Am. Not. Sarah!" Chuck with great effort, not because of physical strength, but because of what having Sarah's warmth right next to him was doing to him, he lifted her off him and not so gently threw her on the couch. He then stood up to leave the room.

He never made it as he was thrown against the front door. Only this time, there was no love making to be had.

"You think you can just toss me around like some piece of garbage?" Sarah was angrier then she had ever been. She had him pinned securely against the door demanding his attention.

Chuck would not look at her. "Get away from me Sarah." Chuck's tone held his conviction although being this close to Sarah with that negligee on was really causing some issues.

"Make me Michael. Come on, use that superior training that has taken you from us. Come on Michael, show me what you got. Show me what your _NEW_ Team has done for you." She slapped him to get his attention.

"I don't want to hurt you Sarah. Just leave me alone."

Another slap.

Chuck snapped at that point. He broke her grip like it was nothing and spun her around slamming _her_ up against the door. He knew who this person was, and it was not Sarah.

She quickly brought a knee up into his stomach and he was momentarily winded as she then sent a fist into his jaw.

He stumbled back a little but quickly charged her and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and slamming her hard face first into the wall. He pulled her head back so he could speak into her ear. "We're not doing this Valkrie." He never finished as she kicked against the wall sending them both flying backwards.

She twisted and was on him in a second. Punching him as hard as she could. He quickly regained his senses and rolled her over pinning her arms above her head. He was bleeding from the lip and nose from where her punches landed. He barely noticed as he had a hard time concentrating with so much of Sarah's skin now showing. He was still pissed though.

His knees were securely jammed into her rib cage as he held her hands over her head. She was trying to knee him in the back but he just squeezed harder against her ribs, causing her to quickly loose air.

"I am no longer scared of you Valkrie. I am not scared of anything. And if you ever try something like that again…" Chuck felt her go limp, as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

She would not give into him though. She was stronger than this. "Just do it Michael. I would much rather you hurt me physically because those wounds I can heal from."

He realized the position he had her in, and the heartache in her declaration. He quickly let go. "Stop calling me that!"

"No Michael. I won't stop. Come on, hurt me like you want to. Be a man. Be a true Archangel. Because God knows you are no longer Chuck Bartowski."

"I'm leaving." Chuck quickly headed to the door, he had to get out, he hated the fact that his wife kept calling him by his Archangel name. Michael was just his code name, it was not who he was. He was still Chuck. Right?

"That's the answer Michael, just run away from your family. You're quite the man." Sarah was so upset with him.

Chuck paused at the door as he reached for the handle and opened it. "I love you Sarah!" and then he left.

"Oh no he did not." Sarah quickly jumped to her feet and ran out the door launching herself onto Chuck just as he passed the fountain. The move caused both to stumble into the warm water of the fountain.

"Damn it Sarah, what the hell is wrong with you." Chuck barely missed slamming into the concrete base of the fountain. He was already soaking wet as he tried to get his wife off his back. She would not let go.

"You have no right to say that when you don't mean it." Sarah then bit him on the shoulder near his neck.

Chuck could not believe his wife had just bit him as he struggled to his feet trying to shake her off his back. Her legs and arms were wrapped so securely around him that he felt like she was a second appendage. He did the only thing he could think of as he slammed himself backwards into the side wall. This caused Sarah to loosen her grip as he did it again.

"That's it baby harder." Sarah was hissing in his ear.

Chuck finally felt her grip loosen enough where he finally grabbed her neck and back and bent forward flipping her off his back and into one of the bushes. "You bit me Sarah? Really?" He reached his hand near his neck where he felt blood.

Sarah was crouched down recovering quickly from where she landed hard in the bushes. She looked like a panther ready to strike. She was on all fours, throwing modesty out the window as she knew the position was very revealing considering what she was wearing and also considering that one of her straps had broken, revealing her left breast.

Chuck could see the look in her eyes and the Intersect quickly initiated to bring up every defense it could teach him. Good thing as his wife launched herself at him again punching and kicking as if she was possessed.

"Sarah you need to calm the heck down." Chuck was barely able to speak as he was blocking every kick and punch the best he could. She had landed a few but luckily nothing to severe even though she was not holding back. She got a lucky kick to the stomach as he went tumbling back out of the courtyard and into the alley way leading to his car.

"Come on Michael, is that all you got?" Sarah had already tore through Chuck's shirt which he threw to the side as it hindered his movement. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his chiseled chest. "God you are so sexy" She screamed as she continued her assault.

Chuck blocked another punch and grabbed her arm throwing her against the far wall. "Yeah, well if you only knew the things I want to do to you right now." Chuck tried to make it to his car seeing that she was winded from being launched into the wall.

Sarah knew she had to get to him and once again she used all her strength to launch her self onto his back.

He was ready this time as he turned at the last moment, picked her up with both hands, turning and slamming her onto the hood of his car.

Oh damn he is so hot Sarah thought as the wind was knocked out of her. She had to have him. She could not hold off any longer.

Chuck could see her quickly recover on the hood of his car and he instantly saw the look in her eyes as she sat on the hood, her negligee was in tatters and her panties had seemed to somehow disappear. The only thing he could think of was "Here I go again on my own…"

Chuck stood at the edge of the hood to his car. Sarah instantly scooted up to him wrapping her legs around his waist.

She quickly worked at his zipper but he swatted her hand away. "No Sarah!"

Sarah quickly punched him in the mouth. "Screw you Chuck. You're taking me right here right now."

Chuck lifted her and slammed her again on the car hood. It had little affect and if anything, drove her more over the edge as his pants were now down to his knees and she had his manhood securely in both hands. "Fine. You want it like this." Chuck threw caution in the wind. He could care less that he was taking his wife right here in the middle of the road on top of his car. The fight had left him without resolve as he frantically attacked Sarah's mouth.

She could not get enough of him as she made him grind into her as hard as he could. She kissed him with such passion she had forgotten everything about who she was and where she was. It did not matter the coldness of the car beneath her or the roughness in which Chuck was having sex with her. She needed this from him. She needed him to quench her primal urges. Valkrie had been gone to long.

It did not take long as both reached a level of ecstasy for whatever reason they had never reached before. Chuck came so hard he actually lost his hearing momentarily as his ears started ringing. Sarah screamed as her orgasm hit her harder then anything she had felt before. She did not care that the lights in the surrounding apartments were now coming on.

Chuck could not believe what he had just done. He definitely would throw the PDA thing out the window. He could not believe the lust he was feeling for his wife right now. He knew he loved her, but never before had he felt such raw lust. It started scaring him, I mean really scaring him.

Sarah could see the lust in Chuck's eyes and she could only compare it to what must be in her own. She could not control her breathing as she longed to have her husband take her again. She was out of control with longing for her man who had been gone far too much these past few months.

Chuck had bent over placing both hands on the car with Sarah directly between them. She was still grinding erotically against him. His forehead was against hers but he could feel the heat from her and could hear her erratic breathing patterns. He looked into her eyes and saw the raw desire in them. Something then clicked as he realized the situation. He stepped back and took a really good look at himself, then at his tattered wife, and then their surroundings. This was not exactly how parents of two young daughters should be acting. Even if he is married to the sexiest woman alive. "This was a mistake Sarah." He quickly got dressed.

"What?" Sarah completely misinterpreted his statement as she was only thinking about one thing.

Chuck had to leave, embarrassment settling in. "This was wrong Sarah. We should not have let it go this far."

"Excuse me Chuck. How can you say that? This was the best sex we have ever had."

"Sarah that is not what I mean. Just please I need to get away. I will get you something to cover yourself with."

Sarah just shook her head. She almost felt dirty now, like she was some slut attacking her husband. She was quickly becoming more upset as she hated the way Chuck was making her feel.

Chuck went to the trunk of his car and got one of his t-shirts out. He walked back to Sarah and handed it to her. "Why didn't you just let me go Sarah? I should have never come home."

Sarah slapped him again as she ripped the shirt out of his hand. "I know that's how you make us feel Chuck but do you really have to shove it in our faces. You know what your absence is doing to the girls?"

"Sarah, I didn't want any of this. Okay maybe I did want the saving and helping people. But I did not want this. This anger between us."

"Then be a man and do something about it." Sarah was in his face ready to go another round if needed.

"What am I supposed to do Sarah? I can't just leave. I am actually saving lives here Sarah. I mean because of the Angels, we have put families back together."

**"BUT YOU'RE TEARING OURS APART!" **Sarah screamed with all the emotion she had in her.

Chuck was completely and utterly stunned. He was speechless. His wife had just hit the nail right on the head. He was helping others at the expense of hurting the ones that mattered the most. He had to figure out a way to fix this. He knew he had to get away and figure this out.

"I have to go, I love you." Then he quickly jumped into his car and took off.

"Well I freaking love you too you stupid moron." Sarah screamed as loud as she could as Chuck drove off. "ARGHHH!" She was so frustrated right now and became even more so at the fact she practically melted from the smell of Chuck's shirt as she pulled it on. It was him and she hugged herself hoping to feel of his body as if the shirt still held a part of him.

She stood there for only a moment and then ran back to the apartment, not so gently slamming the front door as she leaned against it, grabbing the sides of her head.

"My brother can be quite the bone head sometimes, can't he?" Ellie, hearing the commotion and sensing Chuck had finally left, came out to be with Sarah.

She actually didn't even care that Ellie surprised her she just needed something to calm her down. "Ellie, I swear sometimes your brother drives me insane. Why do I love him so much?"

Ellie laughed. "It is really simple Sarah. He may put on the act of being Michael, the mighty Archangel, but he is still Chuck. He will always be our Chuck. Sometimes he just needs a good knock in the head you know."

Sarah stood up and walked over to hug Ellie. "So tell me El, do I give him space or do I go after him?"

Ellie stepped back so she could look Sarah in the eyes. "What do you think Sarah? What is he worth to you?"

Sarah lowered her head. "Everything!"

"Then you know what you have to do. You don't stop. You never go too far! You are a Bartwoski Sarah! You know what you have to do."

This statement alone said everything Sarah would ever have to know. "Can you watch Kayla till I get back?"

"Of course sweetie. Just make sure you come back with our Chuck."

"Trust me, he will be back. But before I go, I need to ask you for a couple favors."

"Sure Sarah, what is it?"

"I need you to ask your mom something for me, and…" Sarah looked shyly away. "And would you mind helping me get ready to see Chuck?"

Ellie smiled. "When I am done with you, Chuck won't stand a chance."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck had just got back to base after the horrible fight with Sarah. He had never felt worse then he did right now. His world was collapsing and he felt like he was drowning. His wife, his daughter Kayla, even Lisa; he had pretty much abandoned them and he felt like crap. His despair was overwhelming as a knock came at the door. He slowly got up, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He could not believe his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Nebula?" Wow, this was the last person he expected to see at Celestial.

"Chuck, tonight it's Mom okay?"

Chuck could count on his one hand the number of times in the past ten years he had been in the same room as his mom. He had talked a lot with her but it was always Nebula. He was taken back when she said it was mom tonight.

"Come on in… Mom." Chuck moved aside to let his mom in. He offered her his recliner while he sat on the couch. "Mom, I have to ask, why are you here?"

Mary had to admit that she was a tad bit uncomfortable. No matter how much she loved and cared for her son, showing him those motherly feelings was almost close to impossible. She lost that opportunity the moment she walked out of their lives, no matter what the cause. But she knew her son needed her and for the first time in her life, she would be there for him.

"Chuck, Ariel and Gabriel have told me you seem to be a little distant on the missions lately. I am concerned about you Chuck." She didn't want to reveal the conversation she had with Sarah.

"Are you concerned about me or concerned about how my performance affects the Archangels?"

That was fair she thought. What right does she have to just stroll into his life and finally act like the mother he has always needed? It saddened her, but she understood.

Chuck could see the disappointment on his mom's face. Not even his hidden anger at abandonment issues could over power his desire to want to open up to his mom. "I'm sorry mom, this is just a little odd for me and it really has been a bad night."

"I understand Charles, I really do. I know I haven't been there for you and I know you will never forgive me for that, but I want you to know I am here for you now. Please tell me what is wrong Chuck." She stood up and walked over to sit down next to him on the couch. She reached out to place her hand on his.

"Mom, I just miss my wife. I miss my girls and I miss my old Team. I can't shake the feeling that I am changing and hurting the ones I love. I am hurting them by not being there for them."

"Chuck, trust me, if anyone knows about leaving the ones you love, it is me. When I left you and Ellie, I did it to keep you safe. I did it for the greater good. But you know what Chuck? It was the biggest mistake of my life. Nothing is worth more then being there for your family as they grow through life. I wold have much rather face the dangers of staying then the heartache of leaving."

Wow Chuck thought that had to be the most he had ever heard his mom speak in one setting. "What do I do mom? I hate being away from Sarah and the girls. Its killing me inside but I can't leave the Archangels. I mean we are so close to winning this war."

"Son, you're just going to have to find a balance. I know that's easy to say, but if you don't find that balance, you will loose everything you have fought so hard for."

Chuck was suddenly scared to death. In his own mind recently, he had been worried that he would lose his family, but to now hear his mom say it out loud, it just hit so much closer to home. "You mean I could lose my daughters?" A look of sheer panic was on his face. "I could lose Sarah?"

"That will never happen; my daughter loves you to much." Wraith materialized right next to Chuck where she sat down on the other side of him.

"I swear Wraith; you are going to give me a heart attack someday." Chuck could not believe he was in the same room now with Wraith and Nebula. Her encouraging words help to calm his panic.

"Chuck, for tonight and let me repeat tonight only. I am Karen okay, your mother in-law." Wraith suddenly became very serious. "But if you tell anyone, I will harm you severely."

"Oh Wraith, I mean Karen, I guess you do love me. I've gone from being ended, to severely harmed." Chuck gave an attempt at a smile.

"Mary, you have bred one very big smart ass."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be to help me." Chuck looked hurt.

"Chuck, you need to listen to me. I may not have been there for my daughter, but I know how she thinks. She feels like you have abandoned her. That you don't need her anymore."

"WHAT? How can you say that? I love Sarah, I would never abandon her." Chuck was shaking his head.

"Chuck you don't understand. Did you know that your mother and I have been partners since before you were born?"

Chuck could not believe what he was hearing. "What? How is that possible?"

"We were partners, but that is not what is important. What you need to know is that our families were very close when you and Sarah were born. When you two were babies, you guys were inseparable. You use to cry because of your teething and you know the only time you calmed down was when I brought Sarah, or little Sammie at the time, over. You two would just snuggle up in your crib and everything was right with the world."

It was Mary that spoke this time. "As you two got older, it was even more obvious that nothing could keep you apart. At two years old, no one better even think about hurting you or Sarah would whoop their ass. I don't know how many times you would fall and hurt your self and by the time I got there, Sarah was holding you or kissing your booboo. She always cared for you Chuck."

"And even after you reunited Chuck. It was horrible for you, but her need to care for you broke even the most hardened walls. It is probably what saved her. But now. Now it is different."

Chuck was having a hard time processing all this information. It was intimidating enough sitting between these two women but now to hear this story of Sarah and him. It truly was overwhelming. "What do you mean different?"

"Chuck, you don't need her anymore. You don't have to rely on her to protect you and it kills her inside. She may not know what it is, but I guarantee she is so upset because you just don't need her."

Chuck stood up, frantic. "You can't say that. I do need her. I can't live without her. She has to know that. She has to." Chuck was rubbing the side of his head trying to focus on what they were saying.

Chuck's mom stood and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "How does she know Chuck? How does she really know?"

Chuck had no answer. He thought back to the way he had been treating her. Had he really shown her that he needed her? I mean I told her right? Then Chuck wanted to vomit. The only thing I have shown I needed her for is a good screw. How could I be so stupid? "I can't believe what I have done. I have ruined the one thing that was perfect in my life. I hurt the one person who has given everything to me. How do I fix this?"

Karen stood as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just be the person she fell for. Be Chuck. Michael was never real, that was just some thought up stupid code name. You are Chuck Bartowski, husband of a very special woman. It is time you start acting like it."

Chuck turned to Karen, "Thank you. Thank you for always having my back." Before he could give her a hug, she was gone.

"Geez I will never get used to that."

"Remember Chuck, I love you. It is never too late. Now is the time to make a change. I love you son."

Chuck hugged his mom. It was uncomfortable at first but soon became natural. "Thank you mom. I love you too."

Chuck said good bye to his mom. He knew he had to do something but in less then two hours, it was time for his next mission. He had to make a call to his wife; it was too early in the morning to call Kayla yet. He found his phone and dialed, praying that he could hear his wife's voice just one more time.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I will try to get the next chapter out quickly. Should be able to have it ready by tomorrow or at worst the next day.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Dark Ones

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. To tired to say much else, allergy season seems to be early this year.**

**Special thanks as always to Gladius who is always riding my tail to do better. Appreciate his help with this.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - Dark Ones  
**

**{8:00 a.m. Celestial Staging Area}**

After talking with both of his moms, Chuck had gotten absolutely no sleep. He still had not been able to get a hold of Sarah and it was driving him crazy. If not for the mission, he would have got a flight back and that might still happen if he didn't calm down soon.

All he could think about was how he had treated his wife, last night and over the course of the last few months. While the sex was incredible, that was not him. He would never think of treating his wife like that again and if his sister ever found out, she would beat his ass too. Then on top of that, the revelation from his moms that he was acting like he did not need Sarah, oh he had screwed things up so bad.

He kept thinking about last night. How did he let it go that far? Sure he never hit his wife but the things he did was just as bad. He hated himself for treating the love of his life like he did. She deserved so much more then that and he could not get over what he did. His heart was breaking inside and it was already time to head to the command center.

He tried calling Sarah's phone again but she was not picking up. He had to apologize to her as if that was enough. He could not continue with his feelings hurting him the way they were now. He had to do something to fix this or he would be useless on the op. Nothing meant more to him right now then fixing his relationship with his wife.

**{* * *}**

"Okay Team, This is it. This is what all the training, all the long missions, this is what it all comes down to. We think we have found the key to what has been causing the strange occurrences throughout the world. Through all the information and data we have been able to collect through the countless missions, we have found a facility in Las Vegas that holds the key to everything. Within this facility we believe is the answer we have been searching for. It all comes down to this ladies and gentlemen. It could all be over soon."

Chuck just shook his head. Would all the hard work, the tireless day and nights, and the countless hours away from his family actually pay off. Would there finally be justification for why he joined this unit in the first place. If he had to admit, he was questioning the worth of the Archangels for a while now. Yeah it was different to be the saviors all the time and not all about spy stuff, but could Team Orion have done just as well? I guess we will soon find out.

The mission briefing continued…

Chuck was still having a real hard time concentrating on the specs of the mission. He just could not get the thoughts out of his head of what he had done to not only Sarah but his whole family. He remembers at the beginning of this he asked Sarah to let him know if he changed and in no uncertain terms, last night she had done just that. He really was no longer Chuck Bartowski. Sure he could paint a really beautiful picture saying it was for the greater good, or that he was saving lives, but that was just an excuse. No matter what he did, he did not have to abandon his family and friends just for the sake of the greater good. He always prided himself on the fact that he would never become like those hardened CIA and NSA spies, always giving up everything for the job. And now look, he had done just that. He gave up everything he loved and cared about for this Archangel initiative.

It had to end. He would not leave the Archangels, but it was no longer going to keep him from his family. He wished his wife was here with him. His heart was breaking at what he had put her through, what he had done to his family. He had never been so remorseful then he was right now. How could he do this mission, he could barely function just standing here. He needed Sarah so much right now he thought he might breakdown right there in the middle of the mission room. He had to pull it together.

"Team Alpha will once again be running this op and Gabriel will be lead."

A slight murmur was heard coming from the crowd that caused Chuck to look up.

Chuck turned to see what was causing all the commotion and he nearly broke down right there.

"I will be going along on this op as special assignment from Nebula. Any problems with that?" Sarah, walking into the command center, looked around the room as all male eyes were glued to her, and well actually some female too.

There was complete silence as absolutely no one made a sound. Everyone was completely stunned as they stared at the tall blond. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants with a tight, a very tight white T-Shirt with the words "I love my Nerd" printed on the front. The shirt was so tight it was practically see through and the word Love was emphasized very clearly by her very large breasts.

Sarah also had high heel black boots that went way up, and her hair had a frazzled curly look, it reminded Chuck of his college days when the girls would come into the sports bar with their cut off "Frak Off" shirts. He swore she looked ten years younger with that hair style. She was quite a sight as half the people in the room were rendered speechless including the most important one, her husband. His inability to speak however had nothing to do with the way she looked.

She saw her husband and instantly saw the hurt in his eyes, the suffering he was going through. She started walking towards him when he quickly exited the room.

Ariel smiled, she may hate the bitch but damn the girl could make an entrance. Maybe now she can screw Micheal's head on straight. "Bird leaves in one hour, final prep and then we go."

Sarah needed to find Chuck, this was not exactly the way she had planned this. She quickly exited the room to try and find him. She ran down the hall and noticed the private changing area. She slowly walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Chuck, are you in there?" Sarah tried not to be to loud.

"I'm busy."

Sarah heard the emotion in his voice. It took her about ten seconds to pick the lock and open the door. What she saw completely broke her heart.

Chuck was leaning against the side wall, his face in his hands, all the emotion of everything he had done the past few months pouring out of him.

Sarah could see his pain and knew she had to hold him, she had to comfort him, it wasn't an option any more. This was her life calling, since before she could remember, she was the one protecting him and comforting him. She walked over to Chuck and stood in front of him as close as humanly possible without actually touching him. She looked up at his covered face and gently moved his hands away. She could not help her own tears as she saw his pain. "I'm here now baby. I'm not leaving you." Sarah was not expecting to be picked up in a bear hug.

Chuck held his wife so tightly; he could not let her go and the thought of losing her drove him to squeeze tighter as he buried his face in her neck.

"Sweetie, its okay. We're going to get through this." She didn't care about her own pain as he held her tightly. There was no way she wanted to leave his arms. She would just as well die here if that's what it took.

"Sarah I am so sorry. I would never try to hurt you like I did. I am ashamed of how I treated you and I can't go on knowing I hurt you."

Sarah wanted so bad to take away his pain. "Honey, I know that was not you. I pushed you though; I was so angry and I just was not thinking clearly, it was both our faults Chuck. While the sex part was incredible, Chuck I am ashamed for the way I acted. That was not how your wife and the mother of your children should behave."

"Sarah I can't keep doing this. I want to come home."

He had softened his hold enough where she could breathe again. Sarah brought her arms up around his neck, interlacing her fingers through his hair. "I missed you Chuck. I shouldn't have treated you like I did. I broke my promise of protecting you, and it breaks my heart." Sarah could not control the tears either. She had failed her husband. She had promised to protect him and because of her own anger and stubbornness, she failed.

"Sarah don't you dare say this is your fault. Throughout my life, I always felt like I was the one that always needed protecting. I used the Archangels as a way to prove that I didn't need help. I was wrong though to think like that. Sarah if there was ever a time I need protecting, it is now. I need you honey, I need you to protect me from myself." He buried his face in Sarah's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

It took a bit for Sarah to control herself enough to speak. She just kept rubbing her hands over the back of his head and neck, gaining comfort in this simple act. "Chuck, we have been through so much. This is just something we needed to go through to realize a very important fact."

Chuck looked up so he could see into Sarah's eyes. "What is that honey?"

"We can't function without each other Chuck. We are meant to be as one. We might put on a good show, but we are not the same when we are apart. We are different, and I don't like it. I need you with me Chuck, you are my home and I don't want to be the person I am without you."

"Sarah, I can't do this any longer, the Angels, being away. You are so right, I am different when I am not with you and I hate it too. No matter how much good I do, it is nothing without you and the girls. I need you Sarah. I need you by my side." Chuck smiled, "I need you to kick my ass when I act like a douche bag."

"Do you even realize how cute you are? Forgot Magius or guns, your smile is the deadliest weapon of all mister. I live to see that smile on your face." She ran her finger over his lips.

"Sarah, would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" Chuck was pouring all his emotion into his request. This was not about sex or lust; this was about connecting with his wife on the highest level possible.

"I thought you would never ask Chuck."

"Honey you don't know how nice it is to hear you say my real name again. Please don't call me Michael again, ever. I only want to be Chuck, your Chuck."

"Baby you will always be my Chuck. I truly am sorry sweetie." And then she kissed him while holding him tightly in her arms. This truly was home she thought.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Alpha Team was in position at the entrances to the Las Vegas facility. Gabriel was taking lead with Zadkiel and Ariel behind him. Sarah and Chuck were on the opposite end of the facility, preparing to enter on the okay from Gabriel.

Chuck looked to Sarah and did not have to say anything, they could read each other without words.

"Alpha team Go."

Sarah opened the door and Chuck went through gun raised. He was scanning left and right as he came in a few paces then kneeled down. Sarah was right on his six, making sure his back was clear and then she took lead scanning the hallway for any combatants. None were found.

They searched the entire floor with the Teams meeting in an empty room on the bottom floor.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ariel was looking around the empty room. "Brain, you got anything?"

"Negative, nothing on the scanners."

Sarah just shook her head and looked to Chuck. She gave him the look and he knew what to do.

He instantly initiated the I.I.S. program. "Lisa this is Daddy, need you to run surveillance on my location and tell me what you find."

_Lisa, although she missed her dad tremendously, knew this was an important op and did not want to show too much emotion. She knew the way to show her dad how much she loved him was to do the best she could._

_"Dad, even though no heat signatures are found, I am getting strange electronic sound waves coming from way underground, almost like it is masking something."_

Chuck knew this was it. "Alpha team, they are below us. We need to find a way down."

Brain was not too happy about not finding the info first. He had to redeem himself as quick as possible. "I have found a secure elevator that looks like it will bring you to where you need to go."

Zadkiel spoke next, "Okay team, lets load into the elevator and get going."

_They were all about to load in when Lisa stopped her daddy. "Daddy, there is a shaft on the opposite side of the Elevator that looks like it has not been used in a while. I really think you should repel down the shaft instead of taking the elevator."_

"Guys, I think we should take the shaft over there. Lisa feels the elevator might be a trap."

Brain spoke up, "That is a negative. Elevator will be secure."

Ariel looked to Michael. "Michael, that AI daughter of yours is not authorized on these ops yet. We need to follow team protocol and Brain has said the elevator is safe."

Chuck looked to Sarah, then back to Ariel. "We are taking the shaft, meet you on the other side." With that Sarah and Chuck went to the grate barring entrance to the shaft and removed it.

Ariel, Gabriel, and Zadkiel just shook their heads and got into the Elevator. "Morons." They all said as they hit the button to the bottom floor.

Sarah and Chuck both gracefully repelled down the shaft and to the opening where Lisa had directed them. They quickly crawled through and dropped down into a long hallway. The hallway was dimly lit with just the emergency lights giving off the only light. Far at the end of the hallway however was completely dark.

"Michael secure. Alpha Team check in."

**{no response}**

"Alpha Team, check in. Brain anything on Alpha Team?"

Still no response, not even from base. "Lisa, any reason why coms are down?"

"Yeah Daddy. The sound patterns have increased and are blocking all communication in and out of the building. They are completely dark."

At this moment, Chuck was never more thankful then for his daughters program. Their communication did not rely on normal protocol. It would take a malfunction on Chuck or Lisa's part for their communication to ever be blocked.

"Okay, what do we got. I am looking at a long dimly lit hallway, with two doors on the left and looks to be one at the far end. Where is our target?" Chuck and Sarah were already moving, each knowing exactly where the other was going or looking. It was the most graceful dance but also would be the most deadly if anyone interrupted.

"I am picking up some movement ahead and something on the left side."

Chuck looked at the door to his left. Sarah had her gun aimed at the darkness beyond at the end of the hallway. She did not like the feeling that was coming from there.

Chuck tried the door and it was locked. He was about to call out when Sarah grabbed his arm. Her grip caused him to look off in the direction she was staring at down the darkened hallway. He controlled his breathing as he and his wife set there sights on the far end. He felt his side for Magius, his staff, and the cool handle gave him comfort. He knew he could use his tranq gun, but it was his staff that gave him his strength. Well, that and his beautiful wife who was kneeling in front of him, gun aimed down the hall.

Seconds passed as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, then out of no where a little boy came running towards them. It was a testament to his and his wife's ability that they didn't out of reflex shoot first.

"Please you got to help me. We have to get out of here." The little boy who couldn't have been much older then eight was crying out.

The boy ran right for Sarah and hugged her. Sarah was a bit taken back, not really expecting this to happen in such an odd setting. She reluctantly comforted the boy.

"Hey little buddy, you okay what's wrong." Chuck bent over to get a good look at the boy.

The boy kept looking behind him but then also Chuck noticed a few times he had looked to the door right next to them. He was practically pulling Sarah and Chuck towards the open shaft. "Please we have to go. They are coming?"

Chuck barely had time to register as he was taken by the insistence of the boy. He did not really seem scared, just persistent. The boy was bald and for all intents and purposes, physically he looked okay. Once again the boy was dragging them back.

"Okay, okay little man. Just calm down. My name is Michael and my partners name is… Valkrie." Chuck just shrugged his shoulders as he looked to Sarah. "We are part of a Special Forces team called the Archangels and we are here to help you and bring you to safety.

"Please Michael, we have to go now. They are coming." The boy had a distant look now.

"Who are _they_?" Chuck asked.

The boy slowly looked towards the darkness at the end of the hall. "The Dark ones."


	13. Chapter 13 There is Another

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Hopefully the quick updates will offset the cliffhangers.**

**Special thanks as always to Gladius.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – There is Another**

Sarah was on her knees in front of the little boy, checking him over. The boy just stared into the eyes of Sarah as if recognition was found there.

Chuck went to one knee right next to Sarah. He had to find out what happened. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

The boy quickly looked around. "We have to leave now. They will be looking for us."

Chuck could see the determination in the boy's eyes. "Okay, let's get you out of here and you can explain to us once we are free." Chuck paused as he stood to leave. "Forgot to ask you but what is your name?"

The boy hesitated just a moment then responded, "My name is Chuck."

Chuck stood where he was dumbfounded as Sarah continued to make sure the boy was okay. As they both examined the boy even further, there was something so strange about how he looked. Chuck could see that Sarah was struggling with something also.

"Chuck, is there anyone else in any of these rooms?"

"No! No!" This was said a little more aggressive then intended. "I am all that is left. Please let's go."

Chuck was not quite satisfied but he had to make sure the boy was safe. They could always come back later if needed, "Okay Chuck, lets get you out of here."

Chuck, Sarah, and little Chuck headed to the shaft. Chuck paused briefly as he heard strange sounds coming from behind where they just were. He tried to focus on the sounds but something was just not right.

Little Chuck was quickly pulling them along. "We have got to go NOW!"

They quickly ran to the shaft and little Chuck knew exactly how to load the harness up. He was hooked with Sarah and after making sure they were both secure, Chuck was about to get into his when the sounds from beyond the darkened hallway became much louder.

Chuck turned around as he tried to make out shapes in the darkness at the end of the hallway. He lifted his gun as he peeked beyond it, the growling noises now right at the end of the hall.

He ignored little Chuck's pleas to get moving. He had to find out what was making these very disturbing growling and moaning noises.

He lit a flare and threw it down the hall.

"Holy Shit!" Chuck yelled, eyes wide opened.

"CHUCK MOVE NOW!" Screamed his wife as she started firing at the grotesque creatures at the end of the hall.

Chuck suddenly felt like he was in a zombie movie come to life. The creatures at the end of the hall now running towards them were not zombies but they were not exactly human either. They were crazed at the site of the three and they were hungrily running towards them.

Chuck did not even have time to latch up his harness as he hit the retract button to hoist them up. Luckily he had enough sense to grab the ends of both lines so that there was nothing the creatures from the hall could get.

"Lisa, contact Brain and tell them to send a cleanup crew to this site ASAP. We need total containment. And try to get a hold of the rest of Alpha Team."

"_Yes Daddy."_

The three made it safely to the top. The sound of the crazies below becoming a silent whisper as they hurriedly made it through opening of the shaft. They each jumped into the room and were making their way to the side door when the elevator on the far side of the room beeped.

Chuck and Sarah both turned at the sound. They each aimed their weapons as the doors suddenly opened.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chuck exclaimed as team Alpha, or what used to be Team Alpha came stumbling out the elevator, weapons firing at Chuck, Sarah, and little Chuck.

The three barely made it out of the room as Chuck ordered Lisa to secure the entrance. She locked it down but they could hear the crazed Alpha Team trying to break it down.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Sarah as the three ran up and out of the base. They quickly made it to the transport only to find the pilot and crew already dead.

Chuck quickly looked around but did not see anything at first. He and Sarah quickly removed the bodies and Chuck got into the pilot seat. The Intersect initiated as it taught him everything he needed to know about flying them out of there. The engines started as Chuck turned to make sure Sarah and little Chuck were safe. They were secured as the engines started coming to life. He then turned back around to check the gauges when he saw the crazies coming towards them.

"Chuck… Get us out of here." commanded Sarah.

Chuck quickly shot the levers forward bringing the Helicopter air born just as the Crazies started firing their weapons at him. Sarah had already manned the Gatling gun and was providing the cover needed to get out of this hell hole. They were air born and on there way moments later.

. . .

Not a word was said but Chuck had to regroup. Lisa had informed him that the Celestial Base was not responding to any calls. There was something else that Lisa informed Chuck about the base. She told him the same sound waves she felt in the Crazies base was now emanating from Celestial. That is when he decided to fly off grid to a local Marine Base that Lisa directed him to.

Once they arrived at the base, Chuck flashed his Homeland Security ID and explained to the Base leader what was going on and asked for a secured conference room. The Base leader immediately accommodated their requests.

The three were alone in a secured conference room when Team Orion came online.

"Orion, Nebula, Team, you're going to want to hear about this." Chuck went on to explain the mission and what happened. He then turned to little Chuck. "Can you please tell us what has happened to those people at the facility?"

Surprisingly, little Chuck was very calm and cooperative. The kid was acting way beyond his years.

"The facility was a central base used for testing something called the Construct Intersect. A Dr. Zarnow was the lead on the project and as far as I know, I was one of the main test subjects but there were numerous others that had just 'disappeared'. The facility was guarded by about hundred guards and ten to twenty Doctors." Little Chuck was trying to decide how much to tell them.

Little Chuck paused on this next part. "After one of my tests, I went back to my room to rest. Just as I was about to fall asleep the facility security systems activated. Next thing I know everyone had gone crazy and in turn they tried to kill me. I just hid in my room and that is where I stayed until you guys found me."

The team contemplated what little Chuck had told them.

Chuck had an odd feeling at the little guy's statement. It was odd, but they actually did not find him in the room, he had come from the darkness in the hallway. Oh well, the little guy was probably just confused. After all, being alone with those crazies would make anyone, especially a little kid, forget things.

"Orion, I saw it for myself. Team Alpha had went in there and in a matter of minutes, the whole team was turned into these Intersect Crazies. It was like their souls were gone. I have seen this before once from a video I was shown when first recruited for the Angels and the other time on an extraction mission."

_It was Lisa's turn to speak up. "I was also able to analyze the following sound waves emanating from the building when our communications went down." Lisa played the sound waves._

Chuck saw a change in little Chuck at hearing Lisa speak. It was an odd look and Chuck really could not place it. It was only momentary though as little Chuck quickly schooled his expression.

Orion turned his ear towards the monitor in deep thought. Moments Later he was typing furiously on the computer.

"Ellie and Devon secure, what is wrong Orion?"

Chuck was surprised to see Ellie and Devon called in for this, but his Dad definitely had something on his mind.

"I want you both to analyze the readings of these sound waves." Orion had Lisa play them again. This time he mapped them out visually on the computer monitor at the team headquarters.

Devon was the first to speak. "Those aren't sound waves exactly. They are brain waves, or at least are visually simulating what brain waves would normally read on a scan."

"Look at this Team" Orion this time overlaid the visual patterns with his computer scanning software. Chuck was the first to notice it.

"No way." Chuck was shaking his head. "They have actually figured out a way to upload the Intersect through sound waves. Like someone answering a phone or listening to the radio. The Intersect is now mobile?"

"Lisa, shut down all forms of communication to and from both the Las Vegas facility and Celestial. Nebula, call in an EMP strike on both facilities."

"Chuck, Team Orion will meet up with you at the Marine base and then we need to find out what is going on at Celestial. Let's hope we can contain this."

"Okay, we will be waiting for you guys. Team out." Chuck looked to Sarah. "Lisa, try to get word out to Wraith to come to our coordinates ok?"

Sarah did not look up. She was too busy staring at little Chuck.

"_Okay, Dad."_

Sarah saw what looked like tension in the boys face as Lisa spoke these last words.

Chuck turned to Sarah and the boy. "Let's see about getting you cleaned up and getting something to eat. Would you like that?"

The boy instantly changed as the thought of a clean shower and food lifted his spirits immensely. "Yes sir, I would like that very much. It has been a while since I have had either."

* * *

**{Back in the mess Hall}**

"Little Chuck should be back shortly Sarah. You really need to calm down." Chuck had the meal ready for when the little guy came back. Chuck had requested two armed guards to protect the boy until he was done showering and getting changed.

Sarah was pacing back and forth. "Chuck, there is something odd about that little boy."

Sarah just shook her head, still not quite understanding what she was feeling. She paused though as she looked at Chuck. "And by the way mister, don't think that little stunt with you not getting secured in the harness is going to go unpunished."

Wow could she change the subject quick Chuck thought. "I'm in trouble? What about that outfit you wore at the mission briefing?" Chuck had to clear his mind of the thought of her in that outfit, especially now that his mind was somewhat more at ease. "I mean really Sarah, wearing that outfit in front of all those people."

"That outfit was for you Chuck. Everyone else can go to hell."

As always, Sarah had a way of putting things so eloquently. "And the hair and makeup. I was missing you so much and then you show up looking that. I almost bawled like a baby right there in the middle of the meeting room."

Sarah and Chuck took a step closer to one another.

Sarah was giving him the look again. "Well I was hoping to get a different reaction you know. When Ellie was helping me get dolled up, the last thing I thought my husband's reaction would be is that I made him cry."

"Oh I see. You and Ellie teaming up on me huh?"

"Girls got to do what a girl's got to do." Sarah was shyly looking at him now.

"Would you mind if I held your hands Sarah?" Chuck asked.

Sarah held out both her hands and Chuck grabbed them like they were his lifeline.

"Chuck, I want you to know first and foremost that I love you. Your daughters love you without reservation and the rest of your family loves you." She squeezed his hand a little harder. "But Chuck, this can not go on. Your _team_ needs you. Bryce has been pouting around at losing his brother, Casey hasn't shot something since our trip to Tokyo, Orion is concerned, and you know who actually is calling me asking how I am doing. Yes Chuck, you have got everybody so worried that Jill is now talking to me like we are family." Sarah smiled as she looked at her husband.

Chuck had a confused look. "Hold up a second. When were you and Casey in Tokyo?"

Oh crap Sarah thought.

"Sarah… Why were you guys in Tokyo?"

"Chuck, you think we can maybe find some place private. I still have that shirt under my gear you know." Sarah was giving him the look.

"Nice try at deflection Bartowski. Please answer my question Sarah."

"Fine Chuck. We were on a mission." Sarah was pouting now.

"And when was this mission?" Chuck was pulling her closer to him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a couple weeks ago."

"It was you guys? Are you serious?"

Oh she was so busted. "Well what did you expect Chuck? I love our girls but I am not cut out for the happy homemaker, walking around in slippers and a moo moo."

"Sarah you know I would never want you to be that. You know the girl I fell in love with and that is who I always want. Well minus the torturing and killing, but you know what I mean."

Sarah playfully punched his chest. "Anyway, you had given us your normal intel and Casey really was missing going on missions with you. He would never admit it, but he was. So we decided to piggy back on one of your missions. Your mom conveniently left us the details and Casey and I went to, well make sure you were safe."

"I thought it was odd that Brain had picked up about twenty hostiles approaching but when we barely escaped from the building, the hostiles were no where to be found. Sarah Bartowski, do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Well duh Chuck. Did you really think I would not be there for you? Chuck I have always been watching out for you. Yes you piss me off sometimes that you can do all this stuff without my help, but that doesn't mean I do not enjoy protecting my man."

"First of all Sarah, I always need your help and no amount of training or missions will ever be able to replace you as my partner. You know that. You can not deny when we work together, nothing can stop us."

Sarah was filled with pride hearing her husband talk about her like that.

"Just next time, please let me know. I would have loved to, umm, well, meet up with you after the mission. Tokyo I heard can be quite beautiful."

Okay now she was depressed. She is going to kill Casey. It was his stupid idea to take off after they annihilated those twenty hostiles. He said it would probably piss Chuck off and so she agreed. And now her man just said they could have spent a night together in Tokyo, are you freaking kidding me. Oh yeah, Casey is dead.

Chuck could see the wheels turning in Sarah's head. "Anyway, thank you for helping with the Tokyo mission. I do appreciate it."

"Damn it." Sarah blurted out without even realizing it.

"Sarah why are you mad?"

"Never mind, I just am frustrated that I didn't get to spend time with you after that mission."

Chuck lifted her head and kissed her. When he pulled back he looked her in the eyes. "Never again okay. You're my partner, from now on, we always go on missions together. Promise?"

"Do you really mean that Chuck?" She had a look of hopefulness in her eyes.

Chuck got on one knee and Sarah just smiled. "I, Charles Irving Bartowski, promise Sarah Lisa Bartowski, that I will never lie to her. I will never keep secrets from her. And I will never go on missions without her."

Sarah pulled him up to her. "I promise that too Chuck. I love you so much." And then she kissed him.

Chuck took his wife in his arms and kissed her with all his passion. He broke only to speak, "Thank you so much Sarah. What did I do to deserve you?"

Sarah rubbed the side of his face looking him deep in the eyes. "You were Chuck Bartowski. Nothing more nothing less, that's all I have ever wanted."

"You're Chuck and Sarah?" Asked Little Chuck as he quietly entered the mess hall, a look of complete shock on his face.

* * *

**{Back at the Las Vegas Facility}**

Wraith was silently secured in the vent shaft. She had witnessed the exchange with Chuck, Sarah and that little boy. She had also seen the Dark Ones try to attack them. Wraith had to admit, she had seen a lot of things in her life. Some more horrific then anyone could imagine. But those Dark Ones, plain and simple they just creeped her out.

Wraith had maneuvered over one of the rooms that Chuck had originally tried to open. She sat silently looking into the room. She was not sure what told her to stop here, but something deep down, something that had been buried long ago, would not let her go without checking this room.

She sat motionless, trying to make out any movement in the darkened room. That's when she saw it and heard it. It was not a sob, but after the dark ones had finally left, it was almost a sigh of relief. There is my target. Without making a sound she was through the vent and silently standing just behind the figure in the room. She smiled at how easy she could get around unnoticed. But then again, that is what made her so special to begin with.

As she examined the figure she noticed that it had to be a child. It was too small to be anything else. She slowly reached out a hand, "I am here to help you."

Instantly the figure attacked. Not like the crazies, no this was calculated, expert in skill almost. Wraith who was just momentarily caught off guard quickly recovered as she maneuvered more into the dim light in the room. This kid was good Wraith thought as she was blocking and dodging numerous attacks. She finally had enough and quickly subdued who she now saw was a little boy.

"I am here to help you. Stop fighting okay."

The boy relaxed just a bit as she held him tightly. She shook her head at the comfortableness of holding this little one in her arms. The boy must have been feeling the same way as he started to relax.

She finally turned him so that he could look at her. She had removed her mask so that he could see her face. No need to freak the kid out anymore then usual.

When there eyes met, they both involuntarily gasped. Wraith saw familiarity in the boy's eyes and the boy must have felt the same. Wraith quickly regrouped as she could see the relief on the boy's face.

"We need to get out of here. It will not be easy. You must do exactly what I say. Got it?"

The little boy with the sapphire eyes and the brown stubble for hair just shook his head in understanding.

"You have to trust me okay?" Wraith was very commanding.

"I do." The boy responded without even thinking. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Charles."

Wraith slowly took his hand, so many feelings flowing through her now. Without even thinking, "My name is Karen." What the hell Wraith thought. She had never given her name out and here she just did without even thinking.

"Thank you for coming for me Karen."

Wraith held his hand a little longer then normal. Then once again, without even thinking as she turned to the vent. "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14 Evil Has Many Faces

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. **

**I did want to explain something about the "crazies", "dark ones", etc… Believe it or not, these are based on the show itself and not some AU fantasy of mine. If you go back to Season 2 Ep. 13 (Suburbs) When Team Intersect is viewing the footage of the Agent who was Intersected with the Fulcrum Intersect, he was going all crazy in his bed, trying to break his restraints. It was the part where Casey asks, what is he saying, "Salamander". So I just took that concept and brought it into my AU. Their not Zombies, their, well crazies. More will be revealed in upcoming Chapters.**

**Also, some more will be revealed about Little Chuck. See if you can figure it out, hehe.**

**Thanks again to Gladius for all his help with this.**

**I do not own Chuck or anything involved in Chuck.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Evil Has Many Faces  
**

Wraith and Charles had been silently crawling through the ventilation shaft for what felt like hours. Wraith had to redirect their escape route a few different times as she felt, more then saw, danger at almost every turn. She knew the boy must have been scared out of his mind but he was quite the trooper. Not once did he complain. He did exactly as he was told.

They came upon an opening above what looked to be a control room. Wraith strained to look inside but from her angle, it was hard to see the entire room. From the diagrams she memorized before this op, she figured this was the control room that led to an adjacent staircase that could lead them out of this hell hole. Wraith turned so that she was face to face with Charles.

She motioned with two fingers to her eyes then pointed those same fingers through the vent into the control room. She then pointed to Charles and held her hand over her mouth. Then used the same hand to cup her ear.

Charles strangely knew exactly what Karen was trying to tell him. Karen would check out the control room while he was to stay up in the vent and be quiet. She wanted him to listen for anything coming and once she gave the okay, he could enter the room. He shook his head towards her in understanding. Before he could blink she was gone through the vent.

Wraith quickly scanned the room as she hid in the darkness. She slowed her breathing down as she visualized the entire layout of the room. She focused all her thoughts on every sound, every detail. She then caused her mind to focus on becoming one with the details of the room. She started to blend in as was her nature. It was an ability she had learned long ago during her time in Africa and she was the best at it. Magicians, Black Op Teams, even Ninja's had nothing compared to what she could do. She was a combination of all three and she was the Master at her ability to just disappear.

The room was secured so she instructed Charles to come down. She was going to help him but the little guy had already made the jump from the ceiling and was ready for anything. This kid was good she thought.

"Charles, I need you to do me a favor as we go forward okay?" Wraith was standing right in front of him.

Charles just shook his head in agreement.

"I need you to call me by my code name, Wraith. I can not take the chance of someone recognizing me."

"Okay Wraith. And you can call me Charlie if you want. I saw you cringe when I told you my name so I have to assume Charles is not one of your favorite names."

Oh the kid had no idea what a pain in the ass that name really was. "Okay Charlie. We are not out of the woods yet. So I am going to need you to stay close to me and do exactly what I do."

Charlie just looked puzzled. "I don't think I can do that. You're like a ninja or something. I wish I could though."

He was so cute, Wraith thought. Sometimes she forgets her own abilities. "I'll tell you what Charlie, if we make it out of here, I will teach you."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "That would be awesome."

"Okay, well first lesson. Always pay attention to your surroundings. Don't ever assume that it is as it seems. The old saying, become one with your environment, is in actuality the key to being invisible. Once you think it, and convince your self you can do it, then your body responds… Oh crap!" Wraith instantly pulled Charlie to the back of the room. She turned to him, "We have company…"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"You're Chuck and Sarah?" asked the little boy.

Chuck just looked at Sarah, then back to little Chuck. "Yeah, we are buddy. That is our real names. I am Chuck and this is my wife Sarah."

Little Chuck just stared. "Mom? Dad?"

"Whoa, little guy. What did you just say?" Chuck was starting to freak out, he could feel Sarah practically squeezing his hand off.

"You're my Mom and Dad. I finally found you." The boy forced a smile.

Chuck hadn't a chance to say anything as the little guy ran over and gave both he and Sarah a hug.

Sarah had a terrified look on her face as she looked at Chuck. "Honey, what is going on?"

Chuck could only shake his head, he had no clue. No matter what the situation though, he could not let the little guy just go without being hugged back. "Listen Chuck. I know you miss your mom and dad, but I am sorry. Kayla is our daughter, we never had a son." Chuck felt the boy tense at the mention of Kayla's name.

Sarah started rubbing the boy's back. "Listen sweetie, I know it is hard for you, but we are not your mom and dad. We are your friends, and we would like to get to know you better, but that is it. I am sorry."

"No you don't understand. Think, just think. I know you will remember me."

Sarah tried to remember. Something the boy said triggered an odd feeling, but she just could not feel the connection with the boy. "I tell you what. Let's get you something to eat and when the rest of the team gets here, we will try to figure this out." Sarah stood up and turned to Chuck. "Get Lisa online Chuck."

Chuck patted the boy as he to stood up. He then initiated the I.I.S. program. "Hey baby girl, its Daddy."

_Lisa just smiled, as if someone else would call her. "What did you need Dad?"_

Little Chuck could see Chuck online with his daughter. "Please Daddy, just believe me, why don't you believe me? You hate me don't you? I knew it you hate me?" Then he started crying.

"Lisa I will get back with you in a moment."

"_Dad, who was that? And why the hell did he just call you daddy?"_

Okay Chuck could never recall a time his baby girl had ever spoken to him like that. It was obvious something was bothered her. "Lisa, I will call you back."

"_Fine."_

Chuck just shook his head, what was wrong with Lisa? He turned his attention back to the little boy who was being consoled by Sarah. "Its okay bud, we will work this out. Just calm down please."

_Lisa was pissed and she usually doesn't get pissed. Something about that statement from the little boy triggered something inside of her and she would be damned if she didn't figure out what it was. The thought of her Mom and Dad in danger was more then motivation enough to figure this out. She knew the boy his self did not pose a threat, but there was something just not right. She had to get to the bottom of this._

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"Listen to me Charlie. What you are about to see is not going to be pleasant. I need you to know that I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here safely. Do you understand that?"

Charlie could see the look of determination in Wraith's eyes. He was a little scared to speak as the horrible noises started getting louder.

"Whatever it takes" And then Wraith turned and leaped towards the door, two long knives quickly appearing in each of her hands, as the first wave of dark ones came bursting through.

Charlie could not believe his eyes at what was happening before him. He could really not focus on one location where Wraith was because the second he did, she was somewhere else. She was cutting and slicing through the endless stream of Dark Ones that was pouring in through the door. She was a killing machine and Charlie had to turn his head on a few occasions just because it was too much to look at.

It felt like hours as he hid behind a computer desk as Wraith continued her slaughter. It just never seemed to end. "Charlie, you need to run, NOW!"

At the sound of her voice, Charlie looked up as he could tell Wraith was starting to falter. The non stop flow of Dark Ones pouring in through the one door was wearing on her. She motioned for him to run through the door close to her. He was not confident where it might lead, but she was very adamant that he get moving.

He headed towards the door trying everything in his might to hide from view. Charlie had grown up following orders and this one was no different. It was no different until he saw Wraith momentarily fall to one knee as she took a blow to the head by one of the Crazies. Charlie hesitated. The part of him that was always a good little soldier told him to run, get the heck out of here and find his mom and dad. But then something deep down, something he was not aware he had in him, beckoned him to help Wraith. His decision only took a second as he scanned the room for something he could use. He saw it in the corner of the room at the far side.

He quickly ran towards it as he heard Wraith scream out in pain. He grabbed what looked to be a cattle prod. They were what the guards had used to control the prisoners when they got out of line. He wrapped the wrist strap around his hand and just as he was about to help Wraith, he noticed another prod lying on the floor, underneath the table. It took him a second to grab that one too as he ran towards Wraith.

Wraith was almost completely spent. There were bodies all over the floor near her and one of the wacko's had got a lucky shot to her head. Normally this many enemies would not be a problem but these creatures were possessed. She took another blow and this one did damage as she dropped to her knee. She was still fighting strong, using her knives like deadly sabers as they cut through the bodies trying to get to her. She had hoped she gave Charlie enough time to get out as she saw him heading for the door. She was horrified when she saw him stop and turn around. Damn it why doesn't the boy just listen. Another blow struck her and then another.

They had finally pinned her down and she could swear they were going to eat her. She closed her eyes not really knowing what to expect when she felt the arms pinning her down go limp. She quickly opened her eyes and nearly closed them again thinking this was just a dream. Little Charlie was going wild on these crazies. He was swinging and stabbing with pin point accuracy, nothing wasted and the crazies were dropping like flies. This inspired her as she shook out the cobwebs and got her second wind. This was it she thought as she fought through the madness.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Little Chuck was finally asleep as Sarah and Chuck walked outside the barrack to talk.

Sarah was pacing again. "Chuck what is going on? Why would that boy say we were his parents?"

"Sarah I really don't know." Chuck thought long and hard. "I have to admit though, with everything that has happened throughout our life, I am not discounting anything."

"What did Lisa think?" Sarah had her hand on her head now, trying to concentrate.

"Well, honestly, she seemed pissed. I never had a chance to talk to her?"

"Why would Lisa be pissed? She was fine just hours before. Did you do something to her Chuck?" Sarah was menacingly glaring at Chuck.

Chuck held up both hands in surrender. "First of all, no. And second of all, why is it automatically my fault when someone gets mad."

"Because you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes and especially lately." Sarah was still glaring at Chuck daring him to continue.

"Well that's just nice Sarah. You know, I have feelings to. And continually being called Moron, Numb Nuts, idiot, pain in the ass, douche bag, Asshole, stop me anytime. You know, it hurts. Especially when my own wife is saying them."

Sarah sighed. Damn his cuteness. "I am sorry… Honey." She then walked up to him cupping his face in her hands. "You know I love you. I am just very confused right now."

Chuck gave the puppy dog eyes. "Well, it still hurts. Maybe a kiss might make it feel better."

Sarah just shook her head. "But of course. Kisses make everything better." She then gave in and kissed him.

"Oh I am going to be sick."

Chuck tensed at the sound of that booming voice. It could only mean one thing… Casey.

"Mommy!" Kayla shouted as she ran towards Sarah jumping into her arms.

Chuck was so happy to see his little girl, yeah a little disappointed she didn't come to him first. "Hey Kayla."

Kayla hid her head in Sarah's shoulder not looking at her daddy.

Chuck was shocked as he stared at Sarah.

"What did you expect Chuck? You have been gone so much lately."

Chuck slowly reached his hand up to brush back Kayla's hair back. "Pumpkin please look at Daddy. I love you sweetheart and I missed you so much."

Kayla would not acknowledge her Daddy.

Chuck was pleading with Sarah to tell him what to do. She just gave him the look like this was your mess; you need to clean it up. "Kayla, I know you're mad at Daddy for not being there. But I promise pumpkin, I'm not going to leave you like that again. We're a team after all."

This seemed to get Kayla's attention as she shyly turned her head to her Dad. She still had her face half buried in Sarah's shoulder but at least now she was looking at her Dad.

"I'm so sorry Kayla. You know I love you. I can't tell you how much I have missed you. Please just let me hold you." Chuck was pleading with all he was worth. Chuck could see that Kayla was coming around as she lifted her head off of Sarah. She was about to reach for her Daddy when little Chuck came running into the room and hugged on to Chuck tightly.

"I love you Daddy. I will always love you no matter what." The little boy clung to Chuck as Kayla looked on in disbelief.

Chuck was completely caught of guard. Judging by the looks on Casey, Bryce, and Jill's face, who were now all in the room with them, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Wraith and Charlie had finally reached the stairwell and were making their climb upwards. Wraith was trying with all her might to not show her pain and exhaustion, but it was no use.

"Wraith, can I help you?" Charlie reached out a hand to offer Wraith support on the climb upwards.

Normally Wraith would never accept any sort of help like this, but she just could not say no to this boy. Silently she accepted his hand as he wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lean on him.

"Charlie, from what you can tell, how many more of those things are left?" They were passing the Sub Level four, three more to go she thought.

"It is really hard to say. I saw so many people coming and going…" Charlie paused as his face took a hardened expression. "Near the end, mostly people just came, I rarely saw them leave."

"The group we fought back there, that was probably just a small sample of what is left in this building, huh?" They made it past sub basement level three.

"I hate to say it but…" The ground began shaking as a slight buzzing noise was heard from above. "What is that?"

"Well if Michael is as smart as he thinks he is, that would be an EMP about to go off."

Charlie stopped, a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry kid. The stair well is safe and plus there are no electronic doors to worry about in here. The EMP will just knock out everything and hopefully contain those things back there."

Charlie contemplated what she had said. Then with a trusting look, "I guess we should keep moving then."

They just passed sub level two and were one level away when the blast shook the building. Everything went dark, but Wraith had already anticipated this. "Just stay calm and stay close, okay Charlie? Remember, if we can't see them, they can't see us."

Charlie just whispered, "Okay."

They finally made it to the exit door. Wraith had already disarmed the manual locking mechanism. _Here we go_ she thought. Either they were going to be safe, or all hell would be waiting for them on the other side of this door. "You ready Charlie?"

"I am ready."

"Let's go!"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing man? How many times have I told you to keep it in your pants when we were younger?" Bryce punched Chuck in the arm.

Chuck had never seen Bryce so happy to see anything in his life. Well except that one time Bryce had got tickets for the Ms. Hooters pageant. Bryce had hugged the life out of him when they were reunited. Chuck couldn't believe it had been so long, but he was glad to see his Bro again.

"Talk about keeping it in your pants, you douche bag. Besides, I really don't think that is our kid. It just does not add up." Chuck pushed Bryce playfully.

Sarah was just shaking her head as she was off to the side in the far corner, talking to, yep you guessed it, Jill. She could only imagine what Chuck and Bryce were talking about and she swore if they were making any kind of joke about this she would kick both their asses.

"Sarah, I have to say that boy while similar, really looks nothing like Kayla. They would have had to be twins right?"

Sarah could not believe Jill and her had come to this point in their lives where a civil conversation was actually the norm. "I agree, but the little guy seems so adamant. I mean a part of me wants to believe him, but I just don't feel it. That makes me a horrible mom doesn't it?"

Jill was not quite sure what to do at this point. Her and Sarah had not quite progressed to the point where physical comforting was accepted so she kept her hand to herself. "Sarah, whether I like to admit it or not, you're a great mom. There is no doubt of that when I see Kayla and Lisa with you. Give yourself some credit; your gut has never led you wrong before."

Sarah stopped listening as she saw Bryce and Chuck continuing to pal around. She had enough.

"Oh shit." Bryce quickly looked for a place to run as he saw Mrs. Bartowski heading towards them, a very pissed off look on her face.

Chuck quickly looked and saw who was coming. He tried his best to hide behind Bryce but his Bro was not having anything to do with it.

Sarah stormed right up to the two friends and glared at them, arms folded tightly across her chest. "You two morons think this is funny?"

Chuck finally had the courage to step forward. "Sweetie that is not it and you know it."

"Yeah Sarah, we were just…"

"Shut your mouth Bryce, I am talking to Chuck right now."

Bryce instantly shut his mouth.

Chuck looked to his friend and smiled, giving him the busted look. "Babe you know I am just freaking out here with everything going on and Bryce is just helping me to relax. I definitely do not think this is funny. I am sorry, honey. I realize how it must look."

Sarah stood there contemplating whether this was an efficient response. She stared at Chuck for close to a minute. "Bryce, you and Jill go check on Kayla and… little Chuck. They should be in the barracks playing. I need a word with my husband."

Bryce patted Chuck a final goodbye and whispered as he left, "I get your X-Men comics…" Then he and Jill were off.

Chuck could not look at his wife as he knew she was probably still angry. "I am sorry…" Chuck never finished as Sarah kissed him deeply. She was grabbing his hair so hard that he felt like she was going to suck his whole head into her mouth.

"Do you rabbits ever take a break?" Grunted Casey. "No wonder you got kids springing up left and right."

Chuck froze as Sarah gritted her teeth. Unfortunately his bottom lip was caught in between. This was not the time to piss Sarah Bartowski off.

"Uh tweety, ma lih. Ma lih iz" Chuck good not get the right words out as he could feel the pain on his lower lip. Mercifully Sarah let him go.

"Chuck, you and Octo Mom here ready for our briefing?" Casey was smirking. "Finally, now lets get down to… Son of a bitch. Why the hell did you do that?" Casey yelped in pain as he felt the knife enter his left butt cheek. "Oh my gosh, you really had to go and do that?" He painfully removed Sarah's blade from the fleshy part of his backside.

"Next time I won't be so nice." Proclaimed Sarah, a very menacing look on her face.

Casey glared at her and then at Chuck . "You think you could put a leash on that wife of yours?" Casey was grabbing his butt cheek trying to control the bleeding.

"Damn it Casey, why can't you just keep your mouth shut." Chuck had to grab Sarah's other hand as another one of her knives was about to be launched at Casey.

"Fine, but I swear if this gets infected, you're sucking out the pus idiot." Casey clenching his teeth at the pain in his butt.

Chuck almost lost his lunch at that point. Trying to keep his wife controlled was the only thing keeping him from running to the bathroom at such a horrible thought in his head.

Casey was still grabbing his backside, but the look on Sarah's face kept anymore snide comments in check. "I thought you two would want to know that the EMP strikes were successful at both Celestial and the Las Vegas facility. However, there still is no word on survivors."

Chuck could see Sarah's shoulders slump slightly. He turned her to look at him. "Sarah, you know Wraith will make it. If anyone can survive, your mom sure can." Sarah didn't respond, a far off look in her eyes.

"Casey, I want Team Orion to organize an op to check on Celestial. We've to go Code Red on this because we don't know whose compromised."

Casey just looked at him, still rubbing his wound. "Sorry numb nuts, but this ain't the Archangels. You're not in charge here."

Chuck just stared at Casey as if he grew a second head. Well he knows he is not in charge, he was just trying to organize a search team to gather intel and hopefully find survivors. Was the Major really gonna pull the who is in charge card. "Well, since your being a bitch about this, who is the Team member in charge?"

Casey didn't respond, he just nodded towards Sarah. Chuck quickly turned to his wife. "You're leading Team Orion now?" A pride began brewing deep within.

"Do what he says Casey. We leave in two hours." Sarah turned and gave Chuck a big hug as Casey quickly left to go find the infirmary.

The hug lasted for a moment and then Chuck backed a way just a bit, a huge smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you Sarah. You don't know how much this means to me."

Well Sarah knew Chuck had always wanted her to fit in with his family and of course his Team. Well what did he think was happening when he was off saving the world with the Archangels? She was busy working with Team Orion. Apparently she earned the respect to now lead the team. The position was not a big deal. What it meant to her husband was.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**"Master, are you proud of me? I have done what you asked" Little Chuck was all alone in his room. He had long ago chased that little brat Kayla out. Oh he couldn't wait to take care of her. Now he was alone and establishing communication with his master.

"I am proud of you youngling. You have done well."

"Oh thank you master. Your will is my command. I live only to serve you."

"Very good my young apprentice. There is still work to be done."

"Yes my master. I know what I have to do." Suddenly the communication ended.

"Yo little guy." said Bryce.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Little Chuck was so angry at being interrupted during his time with his master.

Bryce took a step back as he looked at Jill.

Jill stepped forward, "Listen young man, that is no way to treat…"

"Oh just shut the hell up and leave me alone." Little Chuck turned and went to his bed to sit down. "What? You two idiots not understand English?"

"Why I outta…" Bryce was interrupted as a call came through his phone. He quickly answered it and turned to Jill. "We have to go, got a mission, code Red." He was out the door but Jill just stood there looking at the boy. Something was just not right.

"Chuck, where is Kayla?"

"What the hell do I look like, her baby sitter? Now get out, I don't want to look at you anymore."

Jill was floored. She could not believe how this little brat was acting. She would deal with this brat later though, she wanted to first find Kayla and then she would talk to Sarah about this kid. She quickly left the room.

Now alone, little Chuck just stared at the ceiling. He started laughing as he thought of his master's plan. "The circle is almost complete. My mother and father will finally have their revenge…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, went a little overboard with the Star Wars theme. Good thing the real show doesn't do anything like that.**


	15. Chapter 15 Chuck Me

**A/N: Well now things are really going to start picking up. Thanks for the reviews, you guys keep me motivated to write this stuff.**

**Big thanks for Gladius who was such a lifesaver with this story.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything of the nature.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Chuck Me**

"Sarah, I need to talk to you for a second." Chuck pulled his wife to the side. They were all meeting in the staging area preparing to deploy.

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah could see the concern on his face.

"First thing, is everything okay with Kayla? I know she is upset with me, but something else seems to be bothering her."

"Jill said the same thing and wanted to talk to me about little Chuck. She didn't look to happy. But then we were called here for the briefing and I have not been able to find out from Jill what was wrong."

"Did Kayla say anything to you?" Chuck was very concerned about his little girl.

"Actually she didn't say much, she just sat and was talking with Lisa on the laptop."

Chuck thought for a moment. "So both our daughters are upset about something and now we are supposed to leave Kayla to go on this mission? I don't like this one bit."

Sarah just stared at Chuck. She was not used to this change in Chuck. Recently he would have left without much of a thought, but now. Now she could see the struggle within him to make the right choice.

"I don't want to leave Kayla, Sarah. She needs me and I am not leaving her." Chuck was very adamant about this. He knew he needed to be there for his daughter and he was not going back to the way he was.

Sarah reached up to touch his face. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Chuck gave Sarah a quick kiss and then he remembered the other reason he needed to talk to her. "There is also another issue. Lisa is picking up a faint Archangel locator beacon near the Vegas facility we just left."

Sarah looked to Chuck with concern, "Could it be one of the taken team members?"

"Well I thought that, but Lisa tells me this beacon is transmitting at a much lower frequency then the ones we are normally equipped with. In actuality, since the EMP blast, the only way someone would even know it worked was they would have to know Lisa was looking for it."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm. "And the only one that would know Lisa could do that would be Wraith."

"Which means she is at the Vegas facility and she needs help." Chuck was about to tell Sarah his plan when Bryce interrupted.

"Hey Chuck buddy, Nebula is online with some very important info." Bryce clasped his hand on Chuck's back to let him know it was time for a briefing.

Sarah just gave Bryce a disgusted look for interrupting. She really wanted to talk more to Chuck but now that would have to wait.

**. . .**

Team Orion gathered around the large monitor in the conference room. Nebula appeared shortly after on the screen.

"Team, we have a situation. Though the EMP blasts were successful, the Seal team sent to Celestial has been killed."

"Excuse me Mom, but what about the Vegas facility?" Chuck didn't care about protocol right now.

"We are sending a Bomber there now. The facility should cease to exist in lest then an hour." Nebula looked very stoic.

"Wait a minute. You can't do that. Wraith is still in there." Chuck came forward a bit, as he demanded attention.

Nebula paused as if she was fighting something within. "Chuck, I am sorry but this is a matter of National Security. We can not afford to allow this corrupt Intersect to spread. Once the affects from the EMP wear off, we will have a major situation on our hands."

"Can you give us any more time?" pleaded Chuck.

"I am sorry Chuck, but the President has ordered the strike and it is out of my hands."

Chuck looked to Sarah, and she just nodded her head. He looked to Bryce, Jill, and Casey. "I need you guys to go to the Vegas facility and extract Wraith. Sarah and I will take the kids to Castle, and we will all regroup there." Chuck then brought everyone in together.

"Team this has to be quick. But listen to me, don't use any other communication except for our Orion coms. Set them to low frequency where only Lisa can communicate with you. Don't use any other phones, mics, and make sure all screens or monitors are turned off. As long as we only communicate through our coms, Lisa should be able to mask any Mobile Intersect attacks."

"How will we find Wraith?" Jill asked.

Chuck just smiled. "She will find you. Just be careful guys." With that, the three were off to go find Sarah's mom.

Chuck turned back to the Monitor. "Mom, you do realize what kind of defenses Celestial has right?"

Mary had a look of deep concern on her face. "Yes Chuck. That is why we can not brute force attack the facility. It will be up to your team to take back Celestial."

Chuck thought of the nuclear capabilities of Celestial. It was designed as the new age state of the art facility. In the wrong hands it could become a world killer. "I will talk to you more when we get back to Castle."

Chuck was about to leave. "Chuck."

Chuck turned back to his mom. "I am proud of you son." And then the screen shut down.

Sarah just looked at her husband. Yeah she was worried about her mom, but she was so proud of what Chuck has been able to accomplish. She had thought he had changed for the worst during the last couple months. But she now realized what a great man, a great leader he has become. She thought she had lost him, but he came back. And his role as Father was just as important to him as role of Archangel.

"Well, Sarah. Let's go get Kayla and head to castle. Hopefully we can come up with a plan that won't get us killed or cause the end of the world as we know it."

Her husband really had a way with words.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey Sis, I am going to have to go soon. The team is heading out on a mission." said Lisa. _

"Please don't leave me Lisa." Kayla was practically hugging the laptop.

_Lisa wanted to initiate Kayla's I.I.S. program but she didn't want her little sister to freak out too much. Kayla still was trying to adjust to the affects of the Intersect that was uploaded to her when she was a prisoner of Artemis. Lisa wanted to wait until Kayla was a little older till she would use the I.I.S. program more. "Don't worry Kay, Mom and Dad will be there and I am sure Ellie and Devon will be there to."_

"I don't like him."

_That came out of no where Lisa thought. But she knew exactly what Kayla was talking about. She has slowly been able to decipher some of the information obtained from the Vegas facility and the pieces were starting to come together. There was something not right with little Chuck. She just was not yet able to find it. "I know sis. Just stay away from him and leave him alone. I will try to talk to Dad okay."_

Kayla froze as little Chuck walked into the room.

"Who yah talking to… sister?" Little Chuck's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not your sister." Kayla would not look at him.

_"Why don't you go play somewhere else. Just leave Kayla alone." Lisa was getting angry._

"And what are you going to do, your not real anyway." Little Chuck started laughing.

_"Oh I will show you real you dip shit." _

The lights started flickering and little Chuck instantly went still.

_"That's it little dweeb, why don't you go stand next to the light socket. I will show you real." Stated Lisa, clear anger in voice._

Little Chuck heard someone approaching. _I will show them_. He saw the lamp on the side of the bed near Kayla. Without a word, he ran over to the lamp, picked it up, and smashed the end of it against his head. Blood started pouring from a gash.

_"What the hell?" Lisa yelled._

Kayla just sat there. She could not believe what had just happened. Little Chuck started crying. Lisa picked up the lamp off the floor where it had fallen.

"Please, stop, please don't hit me again." Cried Chuck.

"**KAYLA MARIE BARTOWSKI!** What are you doing?" Chuck and Sarah both walked in the room at the same time. They saw the scene in front of them and they were horrified. Their little girl had struck little Chuck over the head with a lamp?

Sarah instantly ran to little Chuck to pick him up and check on his wound. Chuck went to his daughter and yanked the broken lamp from her hand. "Young lady, I am ashamed of you. Why would you do this?"

"Daddy, I… I… didn't do anything." The shock finally wore off and Kayla started crying.

"_Dad, she didn't do anything. That moron hit himself over the head." Lisa was beyond pissed. She loved her little sister more then anything and this little brat was trying to get her in trouble. I mean what kind of freak hurts themselves like that._

"Lisa that is enough. I don't know what you two are up to but this little guy has been through enough already. He doesn't need you two ganging up on him. And you should know better then to allow your sister to do something like this. I am so ashamed of you Lisa."

_"Whatever Dad. Way to have faith in us. You know, you don't deserve a response from me. I am going to go help the Team. I'll be back. Kay, you take care sweetie, I love you." And then Lisa was gone._

Chuck could not believe the way his daughter had just acted, either of them. "What the hell is going on? I feel like I am in a twilight zone movie and someone has replaced our kids with their evil twins."

Sarah had already taken little Chuck out of the room to get cleaned up. This left Chuck and Kayla.

"Young lady, what were you thinking?"

Kayla could not respond. She was still upset and now her Daddy who she hasn't seen forever is yelling at her taking the side of a complete stranger. She just could not take it anymore. She closed her laptop and turned to the side away from her dad, crying as she held her head in her hands.

Chuck was so conflicted. He wanted to comfort his daughter but she had practically just killed little Chuck. How exactly do you react to this as a parent? "Listen Kayla. Daddy loves you and you have to always know that. But what you did was uncalled for and I will not allow a daughter of mine to act like that."

Kayla had it, "You don't want me as a daughter anyway. You always wanted a son more and now you got one." She started crying even harder now.

"Kayla Marie, how can you even think that? You listen to me young lady." Chuck grabbed her shoulders so that she was forced to look at him. "You are everything to me. Do you understand what I went through to find you? Sweetie I will never ever want anything more then I want you as my daughter. I love you Kayla. Yes I know I haven't been around but that is going to change. I promise you."

Kayla did not have a chance to respond as Sarah walked back in the room. She stood in front of Kayla with her arms folded across her chest. "Young lady would you like to explain exactly what happened? Do you know how scared that little boy is, you have him in tears."

Kayla so wished Lisa was here to help her. She knew what it looked like but why didn't her parents understand. "I just want to go home. Just us."

"Well Kayla, that is not going to happen. We are not going to just leave little Chuck. You better start getting used to having him around." Sarah was so disappointed. Her daughter was better then that to do something so hurtful.

Chuck put his hand on Kayla's. "Get ready, we are heading to Castle."

Kayla just pouted. "Good, at least Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon love me."

"That is not fair young lady. You know we love you." Sarah could not believe what she was hearing.

"Actually, right at this moment, no I don't." And then Kayla packed up her laptop and headed out of the room.

"She definitely takes after her mother." Chuck got up and headed out the door, of course grasping his arm as his lovely wife not so gently punched him.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Casey, Jill, and Bryce were just minutes from the extraction zone. Nebula had secured them a Black Hawk helicopter. Casey was manning the gun and Bryce and Jill were preparing to repel down at the drop zone. The pilot was an experienced pilot that Casey had known from some of his black ops in Afghanistan. He was one of the best and from what Chuck had described the situation at the facility to be, they would need one.

"Get me near the top of the building and I will do the rest. Make a sweep, and then I will meet you at the bottom." Bryce instructed the pilot.

Bryce turned to Jill. "I need you to make your way to the south side of the facility. We have to assume she is out or close to being out. If she is not at least on the top levels, we are screwed. We only have twenty minutes for this."

Jill leaned in and kissed Bryce. "You just make sure you get your fine ass back in this chopper before the place blows. You got it?"

"Hey, you know me." And then Bryce was out the hatch repelling down to the top of the facility.

He was up and running in seconds, leaping over the generators, and before you could blink, he was already inside the facility.

"Jeez he's like a freaking monkey." Casey grunted as he saw the way Bryce maneuvered.

"You should see him in bed." Jill smirked as she saluted Casey and was out the hatch as the pilot brought the helicopter to the south side.

"It never ends" Casey thought. I really need to find someone.

**. . .**

Bryce was running through the facility with as much caution as the time frame would allow. It was fifteen minutes till the bombing and he had to hurry.

He came to what looked to be a command center judging by the double doors and the fact that all hallways led to this place. It was still pitch black but his night vision goggles were supplying him the vision he needed.

He reached his hand for the door, readying his gun as he opened the door. "Oh hell…"

**. . .**

Jill had secured the south exit. "Lisa any news?"

_"Not yet Aunt Jill. Bryce has entered the building and is on his way to the command center. I am picking up faint movements but something is majorly blocking my scanners."_

"Just keep trying okay. Let me know if…" Jill could not speak as a hand was forcibly covered over her mouth.

Jill had her gun out and was about to shoot when whoever was holding her pointed to the left. Jill followed her gaze and instantly went still.

**. . .**

Casey and the pilot had just made a sweep and were heading back to Jill's location when Casey saw it first. He instantly released the safety on the gattling gun and motioned the pilot to come around. That is when he unleashed hell on the small army of Intersect Crazies massing just mere yards from Jill.

"Run!" Whispered Wraith as the three of them made a bee line to the helicopter.

Even through the surprise of gun fire, the crazies saw the three and as one the massive army gave chase.

The pilot made a quick drop allowing Wraith, Jill, and the boy to come aboard. Then he was off as gunfire was pelting their ship.

"We have six minutes. We have got to get out of here." Casey instructed the pilot.

"Not without Bryce, Casey. You know that." Jill was staring down Casey. She knew the situation. She saw the precious cargo but she was not leaving her husband to die here.

"Okay. We got one shot at this." Casey turned to the pilot. "Make a slow sweep of the roof. One pass. Then we get out."

The pilot swung the helicopter around in an ark and headed for the roof of the facility. This was going to be close as he swept low near the roof.

"There!" screamed Jill, pointing to the far end of the facility.

Bryce was running as fast as he could possibly go. Behind him was like a scene from a John Carpenter film. There must have been a thousand crazies after him. He was hightailing to the other side of the roof as he saw the helicopter angling just in front of him.

"Oh man this is going to suck if I miss." Bryce was mere yards from the angle of the bird when he leapt from the roof. It felt like he was flying as he saw the ground below passing by. It was an awesome feeling in that brief moment of weightlessness. Unfortunately it all came crashing back as he impacted with the side of the helicopter. "Crap this sucks."

"Get him Casey!" Jill was frantic now as she saw Bryce misjudge the jump. He impacted right on the side of the helicopter missing both the skiffs and the door. Casey was secured in position not to do much of anything as Bryce lost his grip and fell towards the earth below.

Bryce knew this was it as he fell. It was then a hand grabbed him and swung him around so he could grab the edge of the opening. He quickly crawled into the hatch as he saw his savior. "I take it you must be Wraith?" Bryce was trying to catch his breath as his wife ran to him holding him tightly.

Wraith only shook her head.

"Well nice to meet you. I am Bryce, a good friend of Chuck's and not so good friend of your daughter." Bryce could see the staring gaze of Wraith bare through his soul.

She didn't say a word as she sat protectively next to the little boy.

"Well. At least we know where Sarah gets her charming personality from." Bryce yelped as Jill elbowed him in the ribs.

It was then a silence fell over the Helicopter as the bomb went off. The sky exploded in light and that is when all three members of Team Orion got a good look at the little boy next to Wraith.

All three in unison said, "Oh Chuck me."

* * *

**A/N: So, how does everyone like little Chuck so far? Remind you of anyone we know?**


	16. Chapter 16 To Save The One You Love

**A/N: One of the toughest chapters to write and you will see why. I will try my hardest to keep up this update pace so that you are not left wanting. Just don't judge to harshly until the next few chapters. Just remember in the first story, when Valkrie had the gun to Chuck crumpled form while torturing him. Remember that feeling, and look where they are now. No matter how bleak it seems, no matter what the odds, I will pull it together. Trust me.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, you guys as always provide the motivation I need to write and the motivation to update so quickly.**

**Thanks to my good friend Gladius for his beta and guidance on this story.  
**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else that might get me in trouble with this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – To Save The One You Love**

The flight back to Castle was very uncomfortable to say the least. Kayla was still upset and wanted absolutely nothing to do with little Chuck.

She sat near her mom, but little Chuck was putting on such an act trying to keep her mom's attention that it made her sick. Her dad was no help either as he sat and tried to console the little drama queen as well. She hated the fact she couldn't be more convincing to let her parents know what happened. Eight years of being held captive was no excuse from at least trying to communicate with them. For whatever reason, the words just wouldn't come out the right way, and she was so disappointed in herself. She thought she could control her emotions better then this but that evil little brat just brought out the worst in her.

Kayla was so glad when they made it back to Castle as she ran in to see Grandpa and hoped that Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon would be there by now.

"Welcome to Castle little guy." Chuck said as they all walked in to the secured base. Chuck almost forgot what it felt like to be here. Matter of fact, he could have swore it was much bigger then what he remembered. Chuck turned to Sarah, "I am going to talk to Orion and then check on Kayla to make sure she found Ellie. Why don't you show little Chuck around a bit."

Sarah smiled and looked down towards the boy that hadn't moved from her side. "Would you like to see Castle?"

Little Chuck had such a huge grin on his face. "I'd love to." Then they were off.

**. . .**

Before Chuck checked on Kayla, he went to find his Dad who was knee deep in his research on the current Mobile Intersect and how to stop it. He talked briefly with his dad as they compared thoughts and ideas, but it was obvious to Chuck that his dad was on to something and needed some alone time, so he went in search of Ellie.

Chuck met up with Ellie who was holding Kayla tightly in her arms. He explained to her what had transpired leaving out the part about his daughter attacking little Chuck.

Chuck told his sister about little Chuck and she had an excitement on her face that was pure Ellie. Unfortunately as he was trying to talk to Ellie about the little guy, Kayla made it very clear to Aunt Ellie how she felt about little Chuck. Ellie, as she always does, tried to play the peacemaker and it seemed to help a little, as Kayla was able to calm down. Ellie really wanted to see little Chuck so Chuck decided to go find out how Sarah and the little guy was doing.

**. . .**

"So mom… I mean Sarah, this is the main computer hub for Castle?" Little Chuck was eying one of the terminals.

"Well not the main computer but all these computer terminals lead into the main server yes." She smiled as she saw the pure look of joy as the little guy sat in front of the computer. _Whose that remind you of,_ she thought?

"Listen Chuck, I need to check in with the team, so you just sit tight." Sarah pulled out her phone as she turned to head to the other part of the room.

"Wait. Can I just play some games on the computer? I promise I won't ruin anything." He was giving Sarah the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, let me log you in but be careful okay. We don't want Orion getting mad at us." Sarah rubbed the little guys head, making sure to avoid the gash, as she walked back and typed in her login. Once she knew he was settled, she walked back to other side of the room and took out her cell phone to call Casey.

"Sarah Secure."

"Casey Secure, but with precious cargo."

"How did it go Casey?"

"Well your mom is safe and we are heavy by one."

"You mean you found someone else?" Sarah suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah and you and Chuck are going to want to see this one."

She could tell Casey was smirking. "How long till you get here?" A sudden strange feeling was taking over her.

"We got about one hour. Had to bring the bird back for repairs and now we are changing transports. We will be there shortly."

"Okay, see you then." Sarah ended the call.

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah turned to little Chuck. Wow he looks different Sarah thought. "What is it little one?"

"I think I did something to the computer. Can you come help me?" He gave her a slight smile.

"Sure, let me see." Sarah walked over and stood behind the boy as she leaned over to get a good look at the screen.

Little Chuck just smiled as he closed his eyes and hit the enter button. "And do me a favor bitch. Don't ever call me Chuck again. My real name is Daniel." And that is when the images started flashing on the screen.

**. . .**

Chuck was looking for Sarah and little Chuck. On his way he decided it was time to try to make amends with Lisa. He figured the op would be over by now so he initiated the I.I.S. program.

"_What is it Dad? You going to yell at me some more?"_

"Lisa can we just talk okay? I want to know what really happened with Kayla."

"_Come on dad. We already… Oh shit!"_

"Lisa, what is it?" Chuck could hear the panic in Lisa's voice.

"_Dad Castle's been breached." Lisa instantly locked down Castle. She felt the security net go down and it was then she noticed the Intersect intrusion. She had to act fast as she sent out her security protocols trying to find where the intrusion had breached.  
_

_It was seconds later when she found it was in one of the terminals in the office where she had saw her mom logged in just minutes before. Without even thinking of the consequences she hacked the Intersect line and inserted her I.I.S. program into the feed. It was moments later her security protocols were able to lock out the Intersect feed and lock down any future intrusions. A horrible feeling started to overtake her as she quickly tapped into the surveillance footage in castle. She brought up the live feed to the room where the breach occurred. She instantly saw her Mom standing in front a computer where the Intersect feed was focused moments before. NO… NO… NO… "__Dad, It's the Intersect! G__et to Mom NOW! South office. RUN DAD!"_

Chuck was off in a heartbeat. His mind was racing as he could hear the terror in Lisa's voice. What did she mean the Intersect? Did she mean the mobile Intersect breached Castle? That just couldn't be. He rounded the corner and almost ran right over little Chuck.

"Please help me daddy. Mommy has gone crazy."

Chuck looked at the boy, a sense of panic now rising in him. He had to make sure the little guy was safe. "Listen very closely Chuck. Follow this hall and take a left at the end. Ellie and Kayla should be there. Find them and stay with them, do you understand?"

Little Chuck just shook his head affirmative.

Once the little guy was on his way, Chuck headed to the office where Lisa had told him Sarah was. As he made it to the entrance, he saw Sarah standing, facing the computer. Oh dear God, please be okay, please be okay. "Sarah honey, are you okay?"

Sarah slowly turned to him and his heart fell as he saw those eyes staring back at him.. He wanted to crumble to the floor as he realized what had happened. She just stood staring at him with those cold, dead eyes.

Chuck was trying to hold in his emotions. "Sarah, please, can you hear me?" She smiled. Oh my God, maybe she will be okay.

"Oh Bartowski, this really is going to hurt." Then she attacked him.

Chuck was completely caught off guard as his wife launched herself at him. His own Intersect initiated but there was no defense to what she was doing. She was clawing at him, trying to bite him, she had completely gone mad. It took every ounce of strength and every ounce of training he had to protect himself. "Sarah, it's me, please for the love of God. You have to fight this."

"SHUT UP IDIOT! I am going to rip you to pieces for what you did to me." She was clawing at him again.

Chuck finally was able to grab her from behind, pinning her arms and holding her as tight as he could. She was flaying around, trying to slam the back of her head into Chuck's face, and kicking him in the chins and feet. Chuck did not know how much longer he could take this. "Sarah please calm down. Just focus on my voice. You can fight this honey. I know you can."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know me!" Sarah kept struggling.

"I do know you Sarah. I know you are the strongest woman in the world." Chuck was trying to keep his emotions in check but it was quickly becoming too much as he held tightly to the shell of his wife. "I love you Sarah."

"I HATE YOU! I CAN'T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU! I should have killed you when I had the chance you stupid jerk. I wish I would have never married you, you worthless piece of shit."

This stabbed Chuck right through the heart. He could not control it any longer. This may not have been Sarah in mind, but hearing those words come from her mouth was too much to handle. He let her go.

Sarah turned and punched him as she backed away. Rage filled her as the Intersect was controlling her. She looked at this pathetic human in front of her and the Intersect was instructing her to kill him. To rip him limb from limb. _"Do It! Kill him!"_ The Intersect kept commanding her. She had remembered her knives as she reached for two of them and held them in her hands. This is going to be so easy as she saw the broken man in front of her. She suddenly screamed in pain. "_NOOOOOOO!_" She heard the Intersect yelling. The pain was increasing as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

Chuck was trying to regain control from both the punch to the face and the incredible pain in his heart. His mind was telling him to get up but he was having a hard time. His hurt was evident in his face as he looked up to the woman that used to be his wife. His heart continued to break as he saw the shell of the greatest woman he ever knew. Then he saw it.

"Help me Chuck!" Sarah pleaded with him as a lone tear fell from her warm sapphire eyes. It was only momentary, but Chuck saw it. Then the deathly stare was back as she lifted her knives to throw.

Chuck heard two swooshes as he was about to duck out of the way. Sarah fell forward, two tranq darts sticking from her chest and neck. He caught her in his arms at the last minute as he turned and saw his dad standing in the doorway with his tranq gun raised.

"Son, we have to move her to one of the secured rooms."

"Dad…" Chuck could not say more. He was struggling to cope with what was happening. He was staring down at the woman in his arms. The one who meant everything to him, and all he could think was she was gone. She had become the one thing he had been trying to fight. If only he had been more successful. If only he had worked harder. He looked to his dad for comfort.

"Charles, quickly lets get her secured and safe. We will figure out what to do then."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"Is he okay?" Jill asked as she looked through the two way mirror into the interrogation room at the slumped form of Chuck as he sat next to his wife who was bound hand and foot in one of the chairs.

The team had just arrived a little over thirty minutes ago and that is when they were met with the news of what happened. Ellie was watching over Kayla and little Chuck, Wraith was with Charlie who was a sleep in one of the rooms, recovering from his ordeal of the past couple weeks.

It was Casey, Jill, Bryce, and Orion standing outside the secured room now.

"He is taking it pretty hard. I have only seen him like this once before." Orion was looking on towards his son.

"Can we help her?" Bryce asked as he put his arm around Jill. The mood was so sullen, everyone just felt horrible.

"Lisa and Devon are running some tests on an idea Lisa and I had. They should be giving me some results shortly. Then we will know if our plan will work." Orion was speaking, but he was not very confident. He knew even if this plan worked, it would put Chuck in an enormous amount of danger.

Orion felt a strong hand on his shoulder as he turned towards Casey. "Do whatever it takes to bring them back together."

**. . .**

"Sarah, I know you can still hear me. We are going to beat this honey. I know we will. You just have to stay strong and do not give up okay." Chuck had his head buried in her golden hair. He was gently rubbing her cheek and head. "I love you sweetheart. I am not leaving you."

"Chuck honey, please untie me."

Chuck instantly looked at Sarah. Her eyes were closed but she seemed so calm. Chuck hesitated.

"Honey, please. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to hold you." Sarah was slumped over in her chair. Her golden locks hanging around her face, hiding any sign of emotion.

Chuck was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. The want and desire in his heart was overriding his common sense.

He heard the door open. He turned to his Dad. "Charles, I need to see you."

"Chuck, honey, I love you so much."

Chuck wanted so bad to hold her. She still hadn't opened her eyes but he needed to be with her. However, he needed to take care of his dad first.

He got up and walked over to his dad. "What is it dad?"

"Charles, you know that it not really Sarah. Her brain waves are way past normal. You have to be smart about this."

Chuck thought for a moment. "Dad, I understand. You have to trust me on this." Chuck looked back towards his wife and the want inside him increased ten fold. He turned back to his dad. "Dad, whatever happens, do not let anyone in, do you understand?"

Stephen just looked questioningly at his son. "Charles, I can not let anything happen to you."

"Dad, this is something I have to do. I have been through a lot worse and you just have to trust me that I can handle this." Chuck looked beyond his dad. "Just make sure Bryce and Jill do not try to stop me okay?"

Stephen could see the conviction in his son's eyes. "Okay Charles. But be careful." Then his dad turned and walked out of the interrogation room.

Chuck initiated com with Lisa. "Lisa, I need you to secure the room I am in and do not open it for anyone."

"_Dad what are you doing?"_

"Whatever it takes baby girl. Whatever it takes."

He then walked over to Sarah who was telling him how much she loved him. Her head was still lowered, her eyes shut as he began to untie her binds. It was when the last one was untied that her eyes opened, revealing the cold, dead eyes.

"Oh that was a big mistake Bartowski." Then she attacked.

**. . .**

"What the hell?" Bryce yelled as he saw Sarah attacking Chuck. He instantly reached for his gun as did Jill.

Orion stopped them both. "Listen to me you two. Chuck needs to do this okay? He asked me to trust him and this is what we need to do."

"I am sorry Orion, but I am not going to sit back and watch my best friend get beat to a pulp." Bryce was livid.

"Bryce. Jill. I need you to go check on Kayla and keep her company okay. She needs you guys now and you need to get your mind off of what is going on in that room." Orion was speaking, but as he heard the screams coming from just inside, he was not very confident in his conviction.

Bryce just shook his head as he saw Sarah repeatedly strike Chuck over and over. He could not take it. Chuck was barely putting up resistance. "I am sorry, I can't let this continue." Bryce reached for the door.

"You're going to want to listen to Orion. If not, I will forget we are on a team and remember how much I dislike you." Casey had his gun pointed directly at Bryce's head.

Bryce had fire in his eyes as he turned to Casey. He saw his wife reaching for her gun but Casey had already brought up another gun aiming it at her.

"How can you let this happen Casey? Look what she is doing to Chuck." Bryce was pleading with him to look.

Casey would never admit that his heart was breaking seeing the nerd taking the beating that he was. But his main concern was for his stupid partner. If her husband thought this will help Sarah, then he was going to let it happen. Casey was not used to love himself, but there were a few things he knew with a certainty. One, everyone dies, and two, Chuck Bartowski loves Sarah Bartowski more then anything on God's green earth. He was going to trust the nerd that his love would pull his partner out of the hell she was in.

Bryce just shook his head. "All that Chuck has done for us. And we are just going to let him die. You can all go to hell." Then he was off. Jill was close behind.

Orion turned to Casey, "Make sure no one goes in there. I have something I need to do."

**. . .**

"I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

"I love you Sarah. Nothing you do or say will change that." Chuck was teetering on the brink of consciousness. His right eye was swelling shut, his nose was broken, again, and he had cuts and lacerations all over him. Sarah had pretty much beat him to a pulp for the last hour and he just took it.

His only grace was that Sarah was losing strength. The Intersect might be controlling her mind but her body could handle only so much. This was Chuck's plan after all.

"Sarah, do you remember the first night we made love on our beach?" Sarah punched him in the stomach, but by now, the force was barely a prick. "That meant so much to me honey. You mean so much to me."

Sarah was grasping for breath as her hands were swollen and bleeding. "It was the worst night of my life. You… are the worst… lover…" Sarah now bent over in pain.

"Remember the night I asked you to marry me? Remember how special that was?" Chuck could see Sarah was almost completely spent. He was barely hanging on himself.

"I should have said no. You… are… a… pathetic… husband… I… hate… you…" Sarah could barely speak now but it was not from losing her breath.

Chuck now knew it was time. He walked up to Sarah who was barely standing erect. He cringed as he saw her in this defeated state. She was completely spent but it was obvious by her heavy breathing and the continued tensing and un-tensing of her muscles that if she could, she would strike. Without thinking, Chuck grabbed the sides of her head. Sarah tried to claw his hands loose but she had nothing left.

Chuck looked deep into her crazed eyes. "Sarah Lisa Bartowski, I love you. I _will _save you!" And then he kissed her. She fought him when there lips touched. She could not break his grip, but she tried everything she could to bite him. Chuck ignored the pain as she continued to try and bite him, yelling and cursing at him even though their lips were as one.

This went on for seconds and Chuck did not let up. His bottom lip was cut and bleeding but he kept his tender kiss on hers. Then it happened. She stopped struggling and kissed him back. It was brief, lasting only a brief moment, but he felt it as her arms came around the back of his head to pull him close. Then she screamed in pain and fell into unconsciousness.

Chuck initiated the com with Lisa. "Lisa, whatever you guys are planning, we need to do it now!" Chuck picked up his unconscious wife, holding her in his arms as tightly as possible.

"_Dad. I think we have found a way. Meet us in the medical bay, and hurry Dad." Lisa then ended the link._

With a tear in his one good eye, he looked at the stricken face of his beloved wife. "I will save you Sarah." And then Chuck hurried out the door with his wife in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know, stupid cliff hanger. But the next chapter will be posted tomorrow so no worries. Don't forget to watch Chuck tonight!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Plan of Inception

**A/N: The following Chapter was inspired somewhat by the movie Inception, so yeah, I am asking to suspend your imagination for a bit and go with this; as if you haven't done that already. This is a short chapter but I want to keep up this update pace. **

**Thanks for the reviews and big thanks to Gladius who was a big help to me with getting this out.**

**I don't own Chuck or Inception.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - The Plan of Inception**

"Bro if Ellie saw you like this, she would freak." Devon was shaking his head as he finished resetting Chuck's broken nose. He had already drained the fluid from above Chuck's swollen eye and finished stitching it. Now he was working on Chuck's lower lip and would finish with treatment on all the cuts and scratches. "Damn, Bro. how do you take this kind of stuff? She practically ripped you apart."

"I've had worse. Plus the Intersect is already in medical mode so the pain is barely felt."

Devon knew the pain part was a lie. But he was not about to push it.

Orion walked in the room, pausing as he saw the condition of his son. Devon finally finished up what he could as Chuck sat up to see his dad.

"Charles, I think we have found a way to help Sarah." There was no excitement in his voice because he knew the consequences.

Chuck could not wait any longer. "What is it Dad?"

"Chuck as you know, the mobile Intersect has infected your wife. This Intersect although very similar to yours is much different. Instead of working with the host, it tries to control it. We believe it does so by locking away everything that makes the host who they are or were. Think of how your Intersect can sometimes block certain memories, well the Mobile Intersect blocks everything, and then takes control of the host."

Surprisingly Chuck understood what his dad was saying.

"We think we have found a way to defeat the Mobile Intersect inside of Sarah. Do you remember the device I had that could block the Intersect?"

Chuck shook his head. It was a small device his dead had used after an upgrade almost killed Chuck years ago. It was a way to temporarily disable the Intersect.

"Well we are not going to block the Intersect, we are going to annihilate it."

Chuck did not quite understand how this would happen. "But Dad, how can we do that without hurting Sarah?"

"You are right Chuck. We can't just remove the Intersect like we have in the past. To do so would just leave Sarah in a vegetative state. Of course if we just block it, the same thing will happen and then there is always a chance it could resurface." Orion paused as he knew this was the make or break part of his plan. "What we need is a way to unlock the real Sarah all the while destroying the Mobile Intersect inside her."

Chuck shook his head, not quite understanding. "But how Dad? How can we do that?"

Orion took a deep breath. "The only way this is even possible is because of the quick thinking of Lisa. She had injected her Interactive software program into the Mobile Intersect and thus, it is now part of Sarah."

Chuck couldn't help the smile thinking about what his daughter had done. How much she has done to save their family.

"And this is the tricky part. We had originally thought that maybe Lisa could do it on her own but we realized she is going to need help. While Lisa is a big part of Sarah's memories, we need something more. Someone that has been a part of Sarah's life from the beginning, someone she has loved without end from the first time she could remember, someone that could bring her back. That someone is you Chuck! Devon, Lisa, and I have figured out a way that you will be able to enter Sarah's subconscious with the help of Lisa's I.I.S. program."

Chuck sat completely still, waiting for what was next.

"You will have to initiate your Intersect and link up with Lisa. She will then initiate Sarah's program and thus you and Lisa will enter Sarah's subconscious and search out the Mobile Intersect. It will also be your job to release Sarah's blocked memories. This will all happen as you are in a semi unconscious state of your own, almost like a dream state."

Wow this sounded an awful lot like a movie Chuck had just seen recently. "Will this work dad?"

"Well, obviously this is not an exact science, but your Intersect is an amazing thing. The way you have linked up with Lisa will in theory be similar to how you link up with Sarah. Our concern is a couple things. First, this will be the longest you have ever had to keep the Intersect running. Lisa, through some help from Devon administering tiny electrodes to your brain, will allow you to keep the Intersect engaged. The problem will be you could overheat."

"I thought you and Ellie fixed that problem." Chuck looked confused.

"We did son, but this will be new territory and we are just not sure what effect it will have on your brain. Secondly…" This was it Orion thought. "There is a chance you could be stuck in Sarah's sub consciousness and never be able to get back out."

Although in theory itself, Chuck did not see a real tragedy to this, the logical side of him knew however that he had to be there for Kayla no matter what happened.

"The only thing we could determine would be the safest way to bring you back was there had to be some sort of mental kick within your own subconscious. You will have to be reminded of where you are at and how to come back. Here again, the only safe way to do this is through Lisa's I.I.S. program. However, since you and Lisa will both be deep inside Sarah's consciousness, neither of you will be available outside of it. That only leaves one other person that has the capability to do this. The only other Intersect host that has Lisa's I.I.S. program."

Chuck was shaking his head. "No way Dad. There is no way I am taking a chance with Kayla."

"Son, there will be no danger to Kayla. When it is time for the kick to bring you back, Kayla will initiate the I.I.S. program, and link up with you and Lisa. Once she makes contact, she will pull you guys back out."

"No Orion, that is too dangerous. Someone else can just upload the Interactive program and take her spot."

"Chuck listen to me. It does not work that way. Where you are headed is deep within the consciousness of Sarah. There is only one person who will be able to penetrate that far. It is Sarah's daughter. No one besides you would be able to make it in that deep."

Chuck still could not accept it. "Dad I can't let this…"

"Daddy, please let me do this for Mommy." Kayla walked cautiously up to her daddy.

Chuck looked at Casey, who brought his daughter into the room. He wanted to kill the big man. "Baby, I can't. It's too dangerous."

Kayla cringed at the cuts and bruises all over her daddy. It did not stop her though as she walked up to him and put her hands gently on his face. "Daddy, we are a team remember. Mommy needs us and we are going to do this as a family."

Chuck was speechless. He swore he was looking at a miniaturized version of Sarah. His little girl had such a determination in her eyes that he could not respond. She was her mother's daughter and there was no denying her. Chuck lifted her up and held her tightly.

Kayla patted her daddy's head. "It's okay Daddy. I am scared too. But we are Bartowski's remember. We just don't know how to fail."

Chuck cried as he held his daughter as tight as he possibly could. In his arms was the strength that he needed. He looked to his Dad and Devon. "Nothing and I mean nothing happens to Kayla you got it? If things go bad, you keep her out." This last part said to Casey as a hidden acknowledgment passed between the two men.

Devon and Orion agreed.

"Then we do this. We bring Sarah back." Chuck was determined now.

"All for one Daddy?" Kayla held out her small hand.

Chuck filled with such emotion as he placed his hand over hers. He was about to respond when he felt his Dad's hand placed over his. Then Devon joined in and lastly Casey. Chuck looked to his family. "And one for all!"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck was lying down on a bed in the medical bay, wires coming out from all over his body. He looked down at the woman lying in his arms. Her head nestled deep in the crook of his arm and her arm wrapped securely over his stomach. This was their favorite spot and he had strongly suggested that this was how he would go under. Devon tried to put up an argument, but Chuck refused to listen. His wife would stay in his arms and that is where she would awake. Chuck would not take no for an answer.

"Okay Bro, here is the deal. Through Sarah's brain waves we will be able to get a good read on what is happening. I have studied the patterns and I will be able to read it like a book. At the point where you engage the Mobile Intersect, we will send Kayla in okay?"

Chuck reached out with his free hand and pulled Devon close so that only he could hear. "Devon, I have already talked to Wraith and Casey, but I need you to promise me something."

Devon did not like at all where this is going.

"Devon you promise me you do not bring me back until it is done. No matter what!"

Devon shook his head. "Don't you dare ask me to do that. Ellie would never…"

"Damn it Devon, listen to me. This is why I am trusting you to do this and not Ellie. Ellie would never let what needs to be done happen knowing I could be put in danger. But if you ever loved me Devon, if you ever had an ounce a faith in me, know that I will be able to do this. I will not fail. I just need you to give me the time."

Devon stared at his Brother. Devon had grown up with brothers of his own and his love for them was no more then the love he had for Chuck. It had a lot to do with Ellie, but the love he felt for Chuck went beyond the in-law status. He would die for Chuck, and if his Bro needed him to do this, he would do it. No matter the consequences. "You just better make sure you bring your ass back or I am a dead man."

Chuck smiled at Devon's remark. "It's a promise. See you in a few." Chuck then turned his attention to Casey and Wraith who were standing in the far corner. A look was given between the three and that was all that was needed. They knew what they had to do.

Bryce and Jill walked up to him next. It was Bryce that spoke. "You can do this Chuck. The first time I met you I knew you could do anything." Bryce was trying to hold back his emotion. "You're the best friend I ever had man, you're my brother Chuck. Just come back." With that Bryce hugged him and left.

Jill held his free hand. "Don't you dare tell your wife I said this but you bring her back okay? I need someone's ass to kick around and I don't just settle for anyone you know that."

Chuck smiled; it was Jill's way of showing just how much Sarah meant to her. "I will bring her back Jill. Then you two can beat the crap out of each other all you want."

Jill punched his arm, then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You've always been the hero Chuck." Then she too left.

That left only Ellie and Kayla to say there goodbyes, his dad was already busy monitoring the computers.

Ellie was already in tears. "Don't you dare leave me little brother."

Chuck had to take deep breaths to calm himself at seeing the sadness in his sister's eyes.

"I love you Charles Irving Bartowski. I loved every bit of our life growing up and I could never have asked for a better brother. You just make sure you come back okay?" She leaned in to hug him tight and give him a kiss.

"I'll be back." Chuck said in his best 'Terminator' voice.

"Oh my gosh you are such the nerd." Ellie joked as a small smile appeared through her tears. "I love you Chuck."

"I love you to Sis."

Kayla was next as she placed a loving hand on her father.

"Hey little one. You come and get me when the time is right okay?" Chuck stared into the eyes of one of the greatest gifts he had ever been given.

Kayla leaned in to give her daddy a hug. "I will save you Daddy. I promise." With tears in her eyes, she ran back to Ellie.

Devon then took charge. "Okay, everyone out. We began in five minutes."

**. . .**

Chuck closed his eyes as he initiated the link with Lisa. "You ready for this baby girl."

_"I am ready Dad. Let's go get Mom."_

Chuck felt the electrodes coming to life. "See you on the other side Baby." Then he initiated the Intersect as Devon began the countdown from ten.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight….

The Intersect was in full operational mode as his link with Lisa was stronger then ever.

Seven…

Six…

_Lisa made sure she had everything secured and all her programming was centered on this new objective. This was what she was made for, this was it. It was time to find Mama Bear and bring her home._

Five…

Four…

Three…

Chuck felt like he was being shot through a time warp as his eyes began shuttering with the force of the Intersect. Bright lights shot past as if he was going the speed of light.

Two…

One…

There was an explosion of light and then Chuck felt like he was falling. The feeling lasted only for seconds as suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another cliff hanger, but the next chapter should be ready for tomorrow. Be prepared for quite a ride.**


	18. Chapter 18 Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: This is going to be where if you didn't read the first story, you might be lost in some spots. Everything in here has been part of Chuck and Sarah's history through this story and Leather Clad, not the show's.**

**There is a change in Lisa and if you paid real close attention throughout the previous chapters, you might have already figured it out. Once again though, if you never read the origins of Lisa you might not understand so I suggest you read at least that part of vs. Leather Clad. It's chapter 2 or 3 I believe.**

**Another big thanks to Gladius for his help on this. **

**I don't own Chuck, Inception, or anything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Decisions, Decisions**

Chuck realized the darkness was because he had his eyes closed. He was lying on a cold hard floor and no other sounds were around him. He wondered if it had worked. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, its time to get up."

Chuck opened his eyes as he looked towards the sound of his daughter's voice. When he saw her, he gasped.

"Yeah, sorry about this dad." Lisa was trying everything not to lunge into her father's arms. She figured she should wait until her dad got used to how she truly looked.

Chuck could not believe how Lisa had changed. She looked to be about sixteen years old and she was dressed in black leather from neck to toe. Her long flowing, golden hair looked just like her mothers. She was so beautiful Chuck almost felt like crying.

"I wanted to tell you, really I did." Lisa replied nervously as she tried to fix her outfit. She felt a little awkward under the loving stare of her father. She knew he wouldn't judge her, but a small part of her still felt he would be disappointed some how.

Chuck just shook his head. Everything was happening all at once at it took him a bit to register where he was and what was going on. He finally stood and hugged his daughter tightly to him. He could not believe he finally was holding his little girl, although she really wasn't little anymore.

"It happened after I came back and interacted with the Celestial computer. I kind of skipped forward a few years." It was hard for Lisa to control her emotions as she was finally able to hug her father. She had waited so long to do this and she did not want it to end.

"Sweetie you could have just told us. You didn't have to make us think you were still nine years old." Chuck was rubbing the back of her head, taking in every inch of her in his arms.

"I just did not want to disappoint you Dad."

"Lisa, don't ever think that. You have done so much for us. For me, and you know how much you mean to our family. Don't ever feel like you have to be someone your not." Chuck smiled, "I wondered why you stopped calling me Daddy. Not to mention you developed a mouth like your Mother's."

"Dad." Lisa jokingly hit his back.

Father and daughter stood there for a while before they both knew what was about to happen. It was hard for them to let go of this simple embrace. They were together from the beginning and had relied on each other through so much of their lives. Being able to be like this meant more then either could put in words. It was time once again for the two to come together to succeed in the biggest mission of all. Saving her mom, his wife.

"Dad there is something you need to know about what to expect in here."

"Okay, tell me what I need to know."

Lisa stepped back so her dad could see her. "Well, this is Mom's subconscious so your appearance will be based off of her thoughts and memories."

Chuck was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as we unlock Mom's memories, you will most likely change into the physical representations of what Mom remembers you by."

Chuck still did not quite understand. "Also, we will most likely have to fight our way through the sentinels that the Intersect has set up to keep us away."

"Sentinels?"

"To us, they will be just like the terrorists or bad guys we have fought in the past. Some might be pretty scary, but it will be just like fighting hostiles."

"Okay, what about weapons?" Chuck looked to his side, as a sudden thought occurred to him that this might have been a good idea to figure out ahead of time.

"You will only be able to use what Mom's memories give you. But don't worry, until we get farther along I will be able use my abilities. I am not governed by the same restraints you are. I guess in this case, it pays to be a super computer instead of flesh and bones."

"Will I be able to use the Intersect in here?"

"Nope. But everything should already be part of your being in here anyway. It should come natural to you without the need to activate the Intersect."

"Okay, no Intersect. No weapons. And the fact that I could turn into a three headed monkey based on how your mom thinks of me. Did I miss anything?"

Lisa just shook her head. Even in this situation her dad was such the nerd. "Nope, I think you got it."

Chuck looked to the door, "Well I can't say I know how this works but let's go free your Mom."

Lisa and Chuck cautiously left the confines of the entrance room. Immediately upon exiting they faced a never ending hallway. The hallway reminded Chuck of one of his favorite movies. "I swear if we find the Oracle around here I will flip."

"We just might Dad. You have corrupted mom enough with all your nerd habits."

Chuck stopped to face his teenage daughter. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not Pops. I was just saying." Lisa pushed her dad playfully.

"And now I am pops. Wow Lisa, you really know how to lift your dad up."

Lisa was about to respond when she saw the lone sentinel guarding a door on the right. The sentinel had not seen them as she pointed towards it and her Dad finally saw him. "I will take care of him." Before Chuck could object Lisa was off. It took her seconds to dispose of the guard as Chuck looked on in disbelief. Wow she was so much like her mother Chuck thought.

Chuck caught up to her as they turned to face the first door. "Let me guess, the doors represent memories for your mom. We have to free them to free her."

"You catch on quick Dad." Lisa grabbed his hand as he was about to open the door. "Remember Dad, this is a progression and things will be off a bit. But everything behind these doors will be real. At least real to mom so we have to protect these memories with our lives. I will stand guard while you go in. Do you understand?"

Chuck nodded as he opened the door and walked in.

Chuck instantly felt the room grow as he saw a sandbox in the far corner of the room. He noticed a toddler playing in the sand. As he struggled to approach, his strides seeming to have shortened, he noticed the little blond haired girl must have been only about two years old. She was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He was about to say something when the little girl turned towards him. He saw the deep sapphire eyes stare back at him. Then a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Chucky. Miss you." The little girl came running to hug Chuck.

Chuck was about to lift her in his arms when he realized his arms had shrunk. He took a quick notice of his body as the little girl crashed into him. He gasped as he realized he had the body of a two year old little boy.

The little girl kissed him. "Wuv you Chucky." It took him a second to realize what was happening. He recalled the conversation with his Mom and Sarah's mom. The one about how close they were as babies. This must have been one of the strongest memories. "I love you to Sarah."

The little girl backed away, a questioning look on her face. "I'm Sammie dumb dumb."

Of course Chuck thought as he hugged her again. "I love you Sammie."

Sammie smiled as she kissed Chuck on the forehead. Chuck knew he had to keep moving. "Sammie, we need to go for a walk okay?"

"Sure Chucky." She held his tiny hand as they head to the door. "There is someone I would like you to meet Sammie."

Lisa almost lost it in laughter as she saw her dad or what she presumed was her dad and mom walk out of the room.

"Not a word Lisa. Not a word." Chuck was dead serious or at least as much as he could be with his pudgy cheeks and his deep chocolate eyes.

Lisa kneeled down in front of Sammie, who Chuck had introduced her as. "Very nice to meet you Sammie. You want to play a game?"

Sammie shook her head up and down, causing her beautiful blond hair to get in her eyes. Chuck instinctively brushed her hair back behind her ears as Sammie turned to him with the biggest smile.

"Okay little ones." Lisa made sure to give her dad a smirk. "Time to play capture the mommy."

Sammie held tightly onto Chuck's tiny hand as they walked behind Lisa to the next door. This one was guarded by three sentinels. Lisa looked to her dad. "This must be an important one. Keep Sammie occupied okay?" Then she was off.

Chuck decided to play patty cake with little Sammie as he caught out of the corner of his eye, Lisa completely destroying the sentinels that stood in front of the next door.

When she was done, Chuck knew what he had to do. He took Sammie with him to meet up with Lisa. Sammie held onto to Lisa's hand as Chuck walked in through the door.

The first thing he noticed was that the room had seemed to shrink a little. Then he heard the most beautiful sound. It was the sound of a violin coming from the other side of the room. A girl with unkempt reddish hair was playing the violin with her back to him. Chuck cautiously approached as he realized he had grown again. "That is so beautiful."

The girl stopped playing instantly as she slowly turned to face Chuck. Her original look of terror turned quickly into an expression of pure love. "Lester!" She squealed as she shyly got up out of the chair and walked up to Chuck.

The name threw him at first until he recognized the situation. This was Jenny Burton, Sarah when she was in high school. He hated her calling him Lester but he remembered that on his way to the nerd herd call at the band competition Jenny was playing at, he had ruined his shirt. Lester was kind enough to let him borrow his shirt and name tag. So when he met Jenny, she knew him as Lester.

"I really missed you Lester. I was hoping you would come back and see me." Jenny had a look of longing in her eyes.

Chuck could not believe how gorgeous she looked. She looked nothing like Sarah now, but this was Sarah. The reddish hair, the braces, and the shy looks almost made him think otherwise, but this was definitely his girl. "I missed you so much." Then he hugged her. He noticed his skinny arms as he wrapped them around his girl. Yep, the body of an eighteen year old he thought. But he was so glad to have Jenny in his arms. "Jenny, can I ask you a favor though." He felt her stir in his arms, still not breaking the embrace. "Would you mind calling me Chuck? My friends call me Chuck, yeah don't ask, and it would mean a lot if you did to.

Through muffled voice, "Of course Chuck. Thank you for coming for me."

Chuck held her back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Jenny." He saw the gleam in her eye as she heard this.

"I love you too Les… I mean Chuck." Then they kissed.

Chuck still felt a little weird so he broke the kiss early. "We need to get out of here if that is okay. There are some people I would like you to meet."

Jenny quickly agreed as she ran and got her violin and its case, then came back and grabbed hold of Chuck's hand as they walked out the door.

It was a weird environment, and Chuck had a sudden thought of what would happen when Jenny and Sammie met. He didn't know if they would melt together, if their world would explode, or what exactly would happen. Yeah he watched too many science fiction movies and that was his problem. His concerns were unfounded as Sammie and Jenny instantly bonded.

Lisa was so happy to meet this side of her Mom. She always loved the story about how her mom and dad first met, well really met, and now she was standing face to face with that person. She was in awe.

"It's a long story." Said Chuck as Jenny looked to him questioning the strange behavior of Lisa. "I will tell you on the way."

**. . .**

The next door was actually very hard to make out. The only reason they even knew one was there was because of the lone Sentinel guarding it. Once the guard was disposed of, Chuck stood in front of the door as it faded in and out. This is strange he thought as he looked towards Lisa. His daughter just shrugged her shoulders as she had no idea.

Chuck did not even know if he could get through the door as it kept disappearing and reappearing. It was an odd feeling he was getting but it was almost like there was a war going on whether the door was revealed or not revealed. Well, he was about to find out as he grabbed the handle the next time it appeared and walked through.

**. . .**

Chuck instantly felt weightlessness. He felt like he was floating. He was there, then not there, there then not there. It was the strangest feeling as he tried to focus on the room.

It was just his instinct to head to the far side of the room. This seemed to be where everything happened any way. As he approached, two cribs materialized on the side wall. "Wow this is really strange" Chuck thought. As he floated to the cribs, one would disappear, then reappear. The other would follow suit, but as Chuck approached, he could definitely tell one crib was more clear then the other. He instinctively made his way to the more defined crib.

When he looked in side, he saw a beautiful baby girl. He could not make out distinct features but he thought he caught a glimpse of blond hair. Even in her fading state, the baby was so precious. But then the crib disappeared, leaving only one.

Chuck turned and floated to the second crib where he could barely even make out the little baby inside. It looked like a boy, with brown curly hair but even that was hard to tell. Then he too was gone and the room itself started to disappear.

It was moments later Chuck found himself standing back in the hallway, the room along with the door, completely gone now.

"Everything okay Dad?" Lisa put a hand on his shoulder. He was still the same teenage form from before so nothing drastic must have happened.

"Just had a really strange experience." Chuck was deep in thought. "Man that was so weird."

Lisa could see the wheels turning in her dad's head but she knew they had to keep moving. "Let's go dad." And then she pulled him along with Jenny and Sammie close behind.

**. . .**

The next door was in view but it was a lot darker then the others. That and the fact no Sentinels were guarding it. Chuck swallowed deeply as they approached the door.

"You okay Dad?" Lisa was very concerned with the way her dad was acting.

Chuck looked to his companions. "Yeah, it will be alright. Whatever you do, don't come in after me okay?" He meant this towards Jenny too. She may look shy and naïve but he could already tell her protective attitude towards him and Sammie.

Chuck turned to the black door. "Oh boy" the thought as he turned the handle and walked in. He instantly blacked out.

**. . .**

Chuck finally came to and sure enough, he was hanging from the ceiling, with a hood over his head. Luckily though, he was not completely naked.

"So you think you can just come in here and try to take everything huh? Well this is going to…"

"Valkrie will you please stop and take off my hood."

Valkrie paused at the sound of that voice. _What the hell was going on?_ She wondered briefly.

"Valkrie, you do know who this is don't you? It's me, Bartowski." The hood was quickly removed from his head as he stared directly into the eyes of the tall, black leather clad goddess. Her hair of course was jet black and he knew the instant he looked into her eyes that she recognized him.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours and then she launched herself onto him. She kissed him so passionately Chuck thought his mouth was exploding.

Oh man she felt so good against him as she had her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Her tongue was exploring his mouth and her warm silky hands were securely wrapped in his brown curls. Chuck was quickly losing his ability to think and he knew he could not let this continue, time was of the essence. "Valkrie, please, you have to listen to me."

No use, it just drove her passion over the edge as she could not get enough of the man she thought she would never hold in her arms again.

Oh man, this is wrong in so many ways Chuck thought. He was so conflicted, he wanted this so bad, but he just couldn't. Not now, but he also knew to upset Valkrie was a really, really bad idea. He finally was able to whimper the words, "Valkrie, I need your help."

He was not sure if it was his words, the emotion he put into them, or something else, but this did the trick as Valkrie slowly peeled herself off of Chuck.

"What did you do now, Bartowski?" Valkrie was still breathing hard. This had better be good or she would be attacking him once again. She needed his body and she was not passing up this opportunity for just anything.

"Valkrie, its Sarah. She needs our help." It was a leap of faith, but Chuck had to try.

"I am not helping that bitch." Valkrie was beyond pissed.

"Don't say that. You know how important both of you are to me."

"She took you from me Bartowski. She keeps me down here and it drives me crazy. Do you know how much I want to see you? Be with you? But noooo, she never lets me be with you, well except for that time on the car. But anyway, I am not letting her keep me from you anymore, I can't take it."

"Please let me down so we can talk." Chuck gave her the puppy dog look. Not even the mighty Valkrie could withstand this attack.

"I swear to God Bartowski, you pull that look on me again, and I will take you right here on the floor. Don't you dare try to control me like that." Valkrie seductively ran her hands up his chest as she reached for the ropes. Her breasts were rubbing right smack in his face as she pulled her self up to cut the ropes.

"You're an evil woman you know that?" Chuck mumbled as her chest smashed up against his mouth did not allow for proper communication.

They both landed on the floor, Chuck released from his bindings. "Are you complaining?" Valkrie gave him another passionate kiss, once again pouring everything she had into it.

The room started spinning as Chuck tried to regain control. "Valkrie, please."

"Fine jerk." Valkrie let him go, pouting. "But you know what happens if you piss me off. And you know where it will happen." Valkrie looked to the floor right behind Chuck.

Chuck had this overwhelming feeling that Valkrie was undressing him already with her eyes and he knew if he did not gain control, it would become a reality. Being naked was not exactly how he wanted to meet back up with Lisa and the girls. "Valkrie, we need to help Sarah and you know why."

Valkrie just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. At least I am not held prisoner anymore."

Chuck suddenly became very angry. "Are you saying it was you who attacked me back in Castle?" His anger was suddenly turning to hurt as the thought of Valkrie doing this to him again.

Valkrie saw the pain in Bartowski's eyes. "Don't you dare accuse me of doing that. You know I would never do that to you again. NEVER!" She was standing right in his face.

"But yet you are willing to _let_ it happen to me?" Chuck looked her right in the eyes. He needed to make sure she knew the hurt he was feeling.

"Damn it Bartowski." Valkrie turned and started pacing. "You made Sarah keep me locked away. How do you think that makes me feel? I know it was you, so don't deny it. I know you don't care about me or love me."

Chuck realized the well being of his arm depended on what he did next. He reached out to grab Valkrie's arm, causing her to turn on him quickly. "You know I love you Valkrie. You know you were the one that I fell in love with even when you tried everything to make me not love you. So don't you dare say I don't care about you. And never think I don't love you. Do you understand me?"

Valkrie could not keep up her anger as she melted into his arms. "Chuck I just miss you. I hate that she always gets to be with you and I don't."

Chuck could not believe what he was doing. He felt like he was cheating on Sarah with Sarah. But he could not deny the love he felt for Valkrie, it just was the killing and torturing he had a problem with. "You know why I had to do that though Valkrie. You do realize you have a little girl now don't you? Would you be able to handle that along with the whole family thing?"

Valkrie looked up into his eyes. For the first time he had ever seen, there was a look of pure longing in them. "As long as I had you, I would do anything."

Chuck kissed her at that moment. She may be Valkrie, but she was a big part of Sarah and there was no denying it as he kissed her so tenderly. Valkrie melted even farther into him. Longing for his touch, longing for the feel of his arms around her.

They broke the kiss as Chuck held her head in his hands. "Will you help me? I can't do this without the mighty Valkrie." Chuck gave the famous smile.

Valkrie just punched his arm. "You are so going to get it Bartowski. I swear you are going to get it for controlling me like you do. Next thing I know I will be knitting sweaters and making you breakfast every morning."

Chuck smiled at her. "You mean I might actually turn you into a real girl."

Valkrie just shook her head. "Not on your life." She kissed him again. "Okay, let's go find Blondie."

"Blondie, really? That is so cliché." Chuck just stood shaking his head as Valkrie headed out the door.

"Come on Chuck." Valkrie sarcastically said as she stood in the doorway.

"Ahhhh. You do love me." Chuck hurried up to Valkrie and gave her a quick kiss as they walked out the door. He jumped a bit as she slapped him on the butt.

**. . .**

Of course what he did not expect was a stare down between Lisa and Valkrie. It was actually quite comical as both looked the part although one was blond, the other brunette. He had forgotten that Lisa was never happy with what Valkrie had done to him. She of course loved her mom, but that was Sarah. Whether Lisa respected Valkrie or not, she was not about to give her an inch when confronted.

Chuck looked around at the motley crew. Two year old Sammie was securely held on eighteen year old Jenny's hip. Valkrie and Lisa looked like twins, and here he was back to the clumsy nerd that was taken on the beach that day Valkrie captured him. Well at least he wasn't two year old Chuck, that might have been a little tough to fight the Intersect.

"So two doors left. One contains Mom, the other the Intersect." Lisa looked to her dad, a concerned look on her face.

Chuck noticed it as he asked, "So let me guess, if I choose the Intersect before I get your mom, I am screwed."

"Unless you want to fight the minions of hell with just harsh language, then yeah pretty much." Valkrie replied. "Either way, I am coming with you."

Lisa turned to Valkrie. "You can't do that Valkrie."

Valkrie stormed straight up to Lisa, who wasn't given an inch. "And why the hell not? If you think I am letting him go in there by himself, then you are even dumber then you look."

"Back off me or we will throw down right here." Lisa was not backing down.

"Lisa, Valkrie, come on you two." Chuck grabbed Lisa's arm. "Might I remind you young lady that is still your mom you are talking to."

Lisa looked beyond her Dad, giving a bring it look to Valkrie.

"Yeah, listen to your daddy little girl. Its time for the adults to play."

"Oh it's on now!" Lisa was about to attack.

Chuck grabbed his daughter and turned angrily to Valkrie.

"Valkrie could you please just shut your mouth. This is your daughter too you know. It works both ways, got it?"

Valkrie pondered this for a second and decided to back off. After all, the girl had good taste in outfits and she definitely had a set. Must take after her mom. "Fine Bartowski."

Chuck could see both women calming down. That was until Valkrie spoke again.

"I am still coming with you though." Valkrie looked right at Chuck.

Deep breaths, deep breaths Lisa thought. "Okay. _Mom_." Oh the sarcasm was really thick at this point. "If I could dumb this down so even you could understand. The reason you can't go in with Dad is if he does pick Sarah's room first. The memory overload could destroy you both. It has to be only Dad, you just have to trust me."

"And if he picks the Intersect?" Valkrie had her arms crossed, waiting for smarty pants to give a reply.

"Then we better pray he figures a way out."

Chuck took a deep breath as he looked at those around him. He gave a quick hug and kiss to Sammie and then Jenny. Valkrie was obviously displeased at the amount of affection towards the eighteen year old, Jennie.

Chuck looked to her. "Really Valkrie, she is part of you, you know that right?"

"Whatever." Valkrie would not look at him even as he approached.

"I love you Valkrie, don't forget it." He grabbed her and kissed her. He then broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You protect them no matter what. Do you understand?"

Valkrie followed his gaze to the three girls behind him. "But I am coming for you if you are not out within fifteen minutes."

Chuck smiled at the thought of how they could actually keep time in here. "Just make sure they are safe. Then I will be expecting you." He gave a final goodbye and then turned to Lisa.

"Here it goes baby girl. It all comes down to this." Chuck kissed her goodbye.

"I believe in you dad. Remember, before you were the Intersect, before you were an Archangel, you were smart, you were Chuck Bartowski. Don't ever forget who you are. I love you Daddy." Then she hugged him close.

"Time to go then." Chuck made a final wave as he walked up to the two doors. One on the left, one on the right. Which one he thought. It all came down to this. Finally after what felt like hours, he decided to choose the left side door.

He cautiously reached out his hand towards the door and turned the knob. He walked through the door and could not believe who stood in front of him…

* * *

**A/N: And yet another cliff hanger. But don't worry, tomorrow is another day and I have the next chapter ready to go.**


	19. Chapter 19 The True Hero

**A/N: This had to be one of the funnest chapters to write. **

**Thanks again to Gladius for all his help.**

**I do not own Chuck, or anything else referenced in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – The True Hero**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Charles Bartowski. I see that you see that you're glad to see me."

Chuck just stood and stared at the man before him as the door behind him violently slammed shut. Chuck shook his head in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Oh Charles my boy. You can be such the moron. HAHAHA!"

Chuck started growing angrier by the minute. At first he was just shocked by the person in front of him. It's not every day you get to meet your doppelganger, your twin, the exact replica of Michael the Archangel. But the awe quickly became something else the more the guy talked.

The Intersect was just laughing as he noticed Chuck's peculiar stares. "It's funny isn't it Mr. Bartowski. When I take over the minds of these fools, my form takes on a representation of the host's greatest fear. I find it makes it easier to control them." The Intersect held out both arms and did a complete twirl as if he was on a catwalk. "It seems your wife's greatest fear was… Well it was you. Isn't that just wonderful?"

_Oh I want to pop this guy in the mouth,_ Chuck thought. If not for the complete surprise at finding his image, and the prophecy that Sarah's greatest fear was his Archangel persona, he would have attacked this guy already. He still could not believe here stood the Intersect, Angel gear and all, looking exactly as he did on missions. Well at least before he entered Sarah's subconscious. Now he was just the nerd that Valkrie found on the beach many moons ago. How could he stand up to Michael?

"Kind of freaky isn't it? I mean, here you are, stuck in your wife's conscious and the only way to save her is to destroy me and free her memories." The Intersect leans forward to look into Chuck's eyes, "Bet you can't do both." Then another burst of laughter.

"What do you want? Why Sarah?" Chuck was slowly maneuvering himself closer to the Intersect.

"Oh Charles, it was never about Sarah, your poor, poor wife. She was always just a pawn in my grand design. This started out as revenge, but then I got a taste of what true power I could have. I mean think about it Charles, having complete control over everyone in the world. I WOULD BE A GOD!"

Oh man this thing has completely lost it. Chuck was trying to figure out what to do. He had no weapons, obviously he chose the wrong door so he did not know how long he would be stuck here before Lisa or Valkrie came to help. He didn't really know what he could do against this guy.

Suddenly the room lit up with thousands of images. Chuck gasped as he realized the enormity of the room they were in. It was half the size of a football field and was littered with images all around, on the floor, walls, and even ceilings. Chuck had the horrible feeling that this was just like the Intersect room for 3.0. Except the images displayed all over were not Government secrets, they were memories from Sarah's mind.

Chuck was awestruck at all the scenes from Sarah's life from when she was a baby to right before she was intersected. It was that image that caught his attention as the video played of the moment. He could not believe who the culprit was as he stared at the little boy who tricked them all.

"Oh I see you met my Padawan. Young Daniel is such the good soldier. I mean after all, his parents were such model citizens." Another burst of laughter as the Intersect saw the horror in Chuck's eyes. "Yes dear Charles, even the scum of the earth can produce offspring. Lucky for me, they cared as much about their kid as they did about grass growing. Young Daniel was given to me early and you have to admit, I trained him well."

Chuck wanted to vomit at seeing the video of little Daniel tricking his wife. He could not believe for a brief time, he had thought maybe, just maybe the child was telling the truth about being their son. Obviously that was farthest thing from the truth.

Chuck had enough. "So all this. All you have been doing is just to control the world? Then what? You're a freaking computer."

The laughter instantly stopped as the Intersect became visibly angry. "It wasn't all about the power Charles. That bitch of a daughter of yours is going to pay for what she did to me back in Utah when I tried to upload into your noggin. I thought I destroyed her but she just came right back. Well, she won't make it this time. Wanna see?"

Instantly the screens changed to the scene in the hallway. Hundreds of sentinels started pouring out of the hallway in front of Lisa and Valkrie. "This is going to be so much fun Charles, I can't wait."

Chuck instantly attacked, he didn't know what he was able to do, he never even thought about it, he just attacked. Seeing his family in danger, knowing Kayla could be in real danger back in the real world, triggered something deep within and he had to end this now.

His attack obviously caught the Intersect off guard as Chuck crashed into his midsection sending him sprawling. The Intersect lost his breath as both he and Chuck crashed to the floor. Chuck was up in a second punching the Intersect repeatedly in the face, all control completely gone as he heard the yells from the hallway.

Chuck felt the Intersect struggling beneath him as punch after punch connected with the now battered face of the Intersect. Chuck felt a moment of hope as he knew the Intersect could not take much more. Then his hopes came crashing down as the Intersect started laughing.

"Oh you stupid, stupid man." Suddenly Chuck was thrown back at least twenty feet crashing into the side wall. The Intersect was on his feet in an instant. Smiling from ear to ear. "You didn't really think it would be that easy did you Charles?" The blood, bruises, and cuts instantly healed as the Intersect filled with power.

Chuck was completely spent, there was nothing he could do.

"Now I will get my revenge. Your stupid AI bitch daughter will die, you will be trapped in here, and Sarah will be no more. Oh yes Charles, and did I mention your poor little blond baby girl is going to have a terrible accident. I am so sorry she will not be able to save you. But just think Charles, in the end, a Shaw finally did beat you. HAHAHAHAHA!"

**{* * *}**

"Okay Kayla, we need to get ready sweetheart. It is almost time." Devon was in the medical room checking over Kayla who was now secured in her chair, all the necessary monitoring wires attached. "You remember what to do right?"

Kayla shook her head up and down nervously. Grandpa had been very specific in what she should expect and how to proceed. She was ready, she would do anything to get her family back.

"Okay guys, everyone out of the room for right now. You can all watch on the other side." Devon was ordering everyone out. Bryce and Jill had given Kayla a hug and kiss and then left the room. Casey had said his well wishes and he and Wraith were protectively standing on the other side of the door. Orion was monitoring from the control room and that just left Ellie who was holding Kayla tightly in her arms just not willing to let go. Devon knew this was not going to be easy for Ellie but he could not let her stay in here during the procedure. Chuck made it very clear and Ellie would just not be objective enough.

After quite a few tears and lots of kisses, Ellie finally turned to leave. Just as Ellie was through the door the lights suddenly went out in the Medical room. Devon heard the door shut and the rooms security measures activate, allowing no one to access. "What the hell is going on?" He never heard a response as he felt the prick of a tranq needle in his neck.

Suddenly the lights came back on and Jill and Bryce practically broke down the secured door. Standing inside the medical room with a long metal pipe in his hand was little Chuck. Casey and Wraith soon caught on and they too were trying to break through the door. The room was locked down and there was no way they could get in without hurting Kayla and her family.

Daniel had such an evil grin on his face. "So sis, just you and me huh?"

Kayla tried to get free but she was already strapped in. The very bands that were to keep her safe were the ones that would do her in.

She could hear yelling from the other side of the reinforced window but her focus was on the evil that walked towards her.

"I must say this is really going to hurt." Daniel was slowly inching towards Kayla. "You know it's too bad really. Your mom and dad really wanted a son. And here they were given some worthless piece of trash. Don't look at me killing you as a bad thing; I will be doing them a favor." Daniel started grinning.

"Please, don't do this. Don't hurt me. My mommy and daddy need me." Kayla was crying now. All hope was lost as Daniel was mere inches from her.

"Sorry Kay Kay. You are all alone. Nobody loves you." Daniel lifted the pipe above his head. Oh the sound of her skull crushing would be so sweet.

Kayla closed her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had failed her family and that hurt more then anything.

Daniel could see the pain in her face and he started laughing. "Ha ha ha. Who's going to save you know you bitch?" Then he brought the pipe crashing down.

"I am dirt bag." Charlie instantly appeared next to Kayla's bed, grabbing the pipe with his right hand inches before it crashed into Kayla's head. Wraith's brief training had paid off as no one had even noticed him hiding in the room before the doors locked down. His strength was unmatched as he ripped the pipe away from Daniels hand, grabbing the boy by the neck and lifting him off the ground.

There wasn't much of a size difference, but it was obvious Charlie was the dominant one. "You even think about laying a finger on her or her family ever again, I will end you." Then to bring his point home, Charlie used all his might to send a hardened fist into the face of Daniel. This knocked the boy out cold as he crashed into the side wall.

Charlie quickly undid Kayla's restraints to help her stand. All the while checking to make sure she was okay.

Both kids stood completely still as they stared into each others eyes. There was undeniable recognition as they stood face to face with one another. They were so engrossed with the moment that they didn't notice the medical room door finally open.

Kayla cautiously lifted her hand to trace Charlie's face. It felt so familiar to her. She saw safety in his eyes, she saw love, she saw home.

Charlie did not know how to react. His heart was doing something strange as it felt like it was bursting out of his chest. Her touch was familiar. Everything about her felt like he had known her all his life, even before that. When he looked into her eyes, he saw himself. He thought he knew what love was, but it was nothing as he felt love for this person that he did not even know. But how could that be?

The two finally hugged each other. Charlie did not even think when he said, "I will never let anyone hurt you again. Ever!"

Kayla hugged him closer. She could not explain it, but in his arms, she felt safe. This was her family.

Ellie was in complete tears, Jill was an emotional wreck, and even Wraith could not believe her eyes as they stared at the two children. Brother and Sister had finally found each other.

**. . .**

After everything was quickly cleaned up and Daniel was brought away to a detention room, still unconscious, it was time to finish. Devon was just recovering but was really no use so Ellie took over. They knew time was of the essence and even though there was so much to talk about, now it was time for Kayla to bring her family back.

Charlie did not leave her side as he held onto her hand. He could not stop staring at the bodies of Chuck and Sarah who lay close by. Those same feelings he was feeling for Kayla were now rushing through him as he looked at their sleeping forms. "You bring them back okay? I know you can do it."

Kayla took strength from his words as she too looked over to her mom and dad. This is it she thought.

Ellie initiated the sequence and Kayla's eyes started fluttering as her Intersect came to life and Lisa's I.I.S. program activated.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Kayla woke up in a strange room and instantly she knew something was wrong, she just felt it. She noticed the door in front of her and did not waste an instant as she headed through it.

**. . .**

Lisa and Valkrie were like a fighting machine. They were destroying everything that came at them. It was mass carnage and the two warriors fed off each other like a power grid. They acted as one unit in their destruction of the Sentinels trying to hurt them.

"We can't hold this up forever." Screamed Valkrie as she sent her fist clean through the skull of a sentinel.

Lisa could see the never ending flow of Sentinels coming from the room her dad chose. "Well, I think we can safely say Dad chose the wrong room." Lisa sent a round house to the nearest Sentinel dropping him instantly.

Valkrie had just taken out two more Sentinels, "You think?"

Lisa was about to reply when she was caught off guard and two Sentinels raced by her and grabbed for little Sammie. "NOOOOO!"

The Sentinels were instantly killed as a Violin came crashing through their skulls. Lisa looked over to see Jenny standing above the fallen Sentinels, violin in hand, Sammie tucked safely behind her. Both teenagers nodded at each other. Lisa even had time for a laugh as little Sammie kicked one of the fallen Sentinels.

Valkrie was conflicted at this moment. She could talk the big game but when it came down to it, she cared deeply for Lisa because Chuck did. If she left her now to go get Chuck, she is not sure she could live with the repercussions.

Lisa sensed what Valkrie was thinking. In all honesty, she was surprised the leather clad Goddess had stayed this long. It was a testament to her love for her Dad and that meant everything to Lisa. They had to gain the advantage and there was only one way to do… Lisa's attention was caught off guard as she suddenly turned around to see Kayla approaching. THAT'S IT!

"Valkrie! You have to listen to me." Lisa was once again battling the endless flow of Sentinels.

Valkrie just had a second as she finished off some on her side, now noticing the new member of Team Bartowski. "What?"

"You have to get Kayla, your daughter." Pause as she snapped the neck of a Sentinel attacking her, "To the other room. She will be able to get Mom back and you can help Dad." Lisa just finished off the other three Sentinels in front of her.

Valkrie was first taken back at the sight of Kayla who was now staring intently at her. Her heart was doing that crazy thing the nerd always made it do. "I can't leave you here, there are too many."

Lisa knew without a doubt at that moment that she had finally forgiven Valkrie. Valkrie had more then proven herself, and Lisa loved her mom even more then she ever thought possible. "Trust me, once Kayla frees Mom, it will be over. You just give her the time."

Kayla walked up to Valkrie and took her hand cautiously, "Mommy?"

Something in Valkrie changed at that moment. That one word changed everything in the blink of an eye. Nothing would hurt her baby. Valkrie turned to Lisa and nodded as a small smile formed on her lips.

Lisa looked to Kayla, "You stay with Valkrie and do exactly what she says okay. Don't look back, you have to go get Mommy." Lisa could see Kayla wanted so bad to say something to her, to hug her. "I know honey, but you have to go okay? I love you Kay!"

It was then Valkrie and Kayla took off.

Lisa turned to Jennie, "You got a final push in yah?" Jennie just shook her head up and down, a small smile creasing her face. "Let's do this!" Then the remaining three were off, providing as much help as they could to Valkrie and Kayla.

**. . .**

Now it was Chuck's turn to be beaten to a pulp. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do the whole heal thing. Or matter of fact, how to stop the pain. Yeah he had been trained to endure more then most anyone, but his limits were being reached as the Evil Intersect was not only destroying his body, but destroying his mind. He thought he was done for when suddenly the Intersect stopped in mid punch and a look of horror came over his face.

"**YOU IDIOT!" **

Chuck couldn't tell if he was talking to him or someone else. But one thing Chuck did know was that the Intersect had finally stopped acting so flamboyant and confident. No something was definitely wrong as the Intersect started pacing back and forth. Strangely enough, it was at this point Chuck suddenly wondered why the Intersect himself did not try to go out of this room?

Bent over on his knees, one hand trying to hold his ribs together, blood leaking from everywhere, Chuck knew he had to engage the Mobile Intersect in the normal Chuck Bartowski conversation. "So let me ask you something ole mighty one."

The Intersect was freaking out but the sound of the nerd's voice brought him back.

"Why is someone as great as you not able to leave this room? I mean your so powerful, seems kind of lonely in here." Oh crap, Chuck thought as he was picked up and thrown to the far side of the room. And there goes my back Chuck realized as a pain shot through his lower back.

Chuck mustered all his strength as he tried to laugh. It sounded more like a pained cough but he thought the Intersect couldn't tell the difference. "You're scared aren't you?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The Intersect was charging for him and Chuck knew it was only seconds before he was ended. It suddenly hit him why the Intersect was so upset at his question. He closed his eyes as he awaited the end.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Jill and Bryce were with Charlie, getting something to eat while Ellie, Casey, Wraith, and a still sleeping Devon were in the medical bay.

"Okay, she has been in way to long. I am bringing her out. This is too much for her to handle." Ellie was about to administer the small shock to kick Kayla back into this reality.

"NO!" Demanded Casey as he pointed his gun at Ellie.

"You would really shoot me for saving your Niece? Really John?" Ellie was livid.

"It's more than that Ellie. There are three lives at stake here or have you forgotten?"

Ellie wanted to slap him. "Of course I know what is at stake. I care more for these three then you could ever in a life time."

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring for these three. You don't know me to make that statement."

"I know you John, you are a cold blooded killer that has no emotions or feelings. You would just as well kill these three if given the order. Isn't that right, NSA Assassin John Casey? And Wraith don't think I can't see you behind me." Ellie put her finger over the button that would bring Kayla back.

Damn she is good thought Wraith.

"You are wrong Ellie. I would die to protect these three. I would never hurt them." Casey lowered his gun.

Ellie was caught off guard by the emotion in the Assassin's eyes. Did the Bartowski charm break down his walls too? "Casey, Wraith, I have to do this. They would want…" She never finished as the familiar swoosh sound came from the far side of the room. Wraith had time to catch Ellie in her arms as she fell unconscious to the floor.

Casey looked over where Devon was leaning heavily on the side of the bed, tranq gun in hand. Casey could see he was still suffering from his own tranq.

"She is too stubborn to listen to you Casey. She would have done it." Devon was making his way over to the monitors.

Casey quickly ran over to help.

"Can we keep this between us? If Ellie knows I tranq'd her she will kill me." Devon had a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"No problem. Just make sure these three stay safe."

* * *

**{* * *}**

The Intersect was about to deliver the final crushing blow to Chuck's beaten head when he suddenly froze, looking towards the door.

"YOU?"

Chuck heard the fear in the Intersects voice. It caused him to look up through swollen eyes at the Intersect.

"Oh yeah, it's me." Valkrie looked to Chuck and rage filled her at seeing her lover in this broken state. She turned back to the Intersect, venom in her eyes. "Oh you are going to pay for hurting him." Then Valkrie charged the Intersect.

Chuck swore it felt like a bomb went off as the Intersect and Valkrie collided in a monolithic battle. He could see the rage in Valkrie and she was unleashing it upon the Intersect. He was thrown back a little at the initial impact.

Chuck tried to get up but his body was so broken he could not move. He took deep breaths, gaining strength from seeing Valkrie going nuts on the Intersect. He finally was able to stand but then his strength gave out once again as the room began filling with thousands of Sentinels. He was completely broken down body and soul at this point. All hope was gone as he saw the room filling. Chuck buried his head in his hands as he knew this was it. It was over. "I am sorry Sarah. I have failed you." Chuck cried as he felt the Sentinels attack him.

Suddenly the room filled with a bright light as Chuck's hair stood on end. Everyone in the room came to a stand still as the door to the room was blown off its hinges.

"You never failed me Honey. You saved me!"

Chuck knew that voice. He longed to hear that voice as he looked towards the door to see the love of his life. Both his daughters standing on each side of her, with Jenny and Sammie right behind them, Chuck smiled as he saw how tightly Sarah was holding on to Lisa, her wish had finally come true. It was then Chuck felt himself began to change.

"Baby, I missed you so much. Now everyone will witness how I really see you. How I have always seen you. You are my hero Chuck! I love you sweetheart!" Sarah smiled as she saw what was happening to her husband.

Chuck felt his body growing. It was the strangest feeling as all his wounds, all his cuts were completely healed. He felt himself building with unmatched power as he grew to close to eight feet tall. He looked at his arms and legs as they looked the size of tree trunks. He had a fleeting moment thinking this must be how the Hulk feels when he transforms. Man he felt invincible. Then he felt hard metal secure to his feet. He looked down as the bright, beautiful shining metal started covering every part of him.

"What the hell?" Chuck thought as the metal Helmet secured around his face. It felt like he was glowing as he looked over his arms and legs. The shining metal covering him from head to toe had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then something materialized in his right hand. Chuck about had a nerdgasm when he was holding the exact replica of the Sword Excalibur. Chuck lifted his visor as he looked to his wife across the sea of Sentinels. She was crying but it wasn't from sadness. He could see the love in her eyes. He knew what he had to do as he heard the Intersect scream.

Lisa looked to her mom as tears rolled down her face. If she wasn't such a sap for love stories she would have found her Dad's outfit just a tad strange. She held her mom's hand as Kayla was holding the other. Her mom looked over towards her. "I love you Mom."

Sarah just smiled as she held her babies close to her. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked over to the man who meant everything to her. The man who never failed her. Her husband, her lover, the father of her children. Her knight in shining armor.

The room then exploded as Chuck charged the Intersect. Nothing stood a chance as Chuck destroyed everything in his path. Sentinels were consumed at the power of his attack as he finally made his way to the now cowering Intersect.

The Intersect had no words. He thought he had made the right decision to take Sarah Bartowski. Sure she was stronger then any other and was able to confine him to this room. He should have known then that this was probably not a good idea. None of the hosts were ever able to fight him like she did in the beginning. And now once again he underestimated the one thing he could never understand, love. And it was the power of that love that was about to destroy him.

Chuck was standing over him, Sword raised. Chuck looked to Valkrie who was off to the side, a look of pure awe on her face. Chuck winked at her even though he was not sure she could see him through his helmet. Apparently she did as he saw her mouth the words "I love you!"

It was then the Intersect changed into what must have been its true form. Chuck almost dropped the sword from the surprise at seeing the image in front of him. He remembered all too clearly that image from the flash on the Artemis project.

Then the man looked beyond Chuck in complete horror. "NO! NO! Stay away from me!"

Chuck was taken back at the sudden change in the man. He turned to see what the man was so terrified about. He saw his daughter Lisa, walking up to him.

"Hey dad. Nice armor." She smiled briefly then turned toward the Intersect who was trying to back away in fear but Valkrie stopped him dead in his tracks. Lisa walked right up to his face.

"I hear you been looking for me? Well you found me. Now go to hell!" Lisa shot her hand out grabbing the Intersect by the neck. He started screaming as the lights in the room started pulsating.

Chuck was mesmerized by what was happening. It actually looked like Lisa was glowing. Then a burst of light exploded in the room as Lisa's light flooded into the Intersect.

Lisa let go of the screaming Intersect and turned to her dad. "He's all yours pops." Then she walked back towards her Mom, holding her mom in another tight embrace.

Chuck turned his attention back to the Intersect who was actually coughing now as if he had been infected with something. There would be no pity for this thing. It had tried to take away everything. Chuck turned to his wife who was holding Kayla in her arms, and holding Lisa tightly against her with her other arm. She just nodded her head, giving him the strength encouragement to do what he needed. Chuck began to fill with enormous power as the love from his wife filled him with even more strength. "It's over Zarnow. You lose." That was the last thing he said as he brought his weapon crashing down through the Intersects skull.

Chuck could not believe the relief he felt at destroying the Intersect from his wife's subconscious. It was then he felt a tiny hand grab hold of his.

"Daddy, it is time to go home." Chuck looked down at his beautiful daughter Kayla. Then Lisa grabbed a hold of his other hand.

"Let's go home Dad."

Chuck turned to see the love of his life. The most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to hold Sarah so bad right now. She just shook her head as he made an attempt to go to her.

"It is time for you to go now baby. I will be there when you wake up. I love you Chuck!" That was the last thing he heard as the room started spinning and then everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know some may think that was a little sappy with the sword and Knight thing but I wanted to do that all along. I felt in this situation, it just fit and it was different. Hopefully it did not deter to much from what was happening.**


	20. Chapter 20 Home

**A/N: I have to say those reviews really touched me. I mean I am not quite sure I can put into words what they meant to me. I know I constantly say thanks for the reviews or appreciate the reviews, but for whatever reason, Chapter 19 reviews just touched my heart. Thank you all so much for taking the time to express your feelings. We may not always see eye to eye, but you guys are the best. I can't say I love you guys because I don't really know you, but it comes pretty darn close.**

**I wish I would have saved my original story line just so you all could see what a huge difference Gladius made for me in this story. I look back and can't believe the difference that it made. He was incredible in keeping me on track for what I wanted to do with the story. I appreciate all his help with this.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story except for the love I have for the Characters.**

**Might want to grab a box a tissues for this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - Home**

Chuck was finally able to open his eyes. It was so bright and he was suffering from the absolute worst headache ever. He quickly closed his eyes as the reality of the real world attacked his senses full force.

He tried to move but his entire right side was immobile. He started to panic. Was he paralyzed, was the beating he had received over the last twenty four hours too much to handle? Then he felt the warmth at his side. It was an odd feeling but a very comfortable one. Then the warmth started moving and he felt the warm breath of someone breathing right on his chest.

Chuck quickly opened his eyes no longer caring about the pain from his head or the brightness in the room. He had to make sure. He had to make sure this was not a dream. He lifted his head up and what he saw nearly made him burst into tears.

"Hi Chuck."

Those two words were like a chorus of Angels singing from heaven above. The deep blue of those sapphire eyes made him feel as if he was staring into a clear sky on a spring day. His heart felt like it was going to explode as those beautiful lips pressed so close to his chest formed the biggest smile ever. Fighting through what felt like sand paper rubbing on his throat, Chuck was able to get out one word, "Sarah?"

Sarah reached her hand up to comfort Chuck the best way she knew how. Her fingers playing tenderly with his curly brown hair. "Yeah Honey, it's me."

Chuck closed his eyes again and laid his head back down. He reached his free hand up to cover his eyes. He could not hold it in any longer. He started crying. All the pain, all the suffering, the fear of losing his wife, everything just came pouring out. His chest heaved with the uncontrolled sobs. He had never felt such an overwhelming feeling of relief as it flooded through his entire body right now.

Sarah was too weak to do much of anything. Her body felt like it had been dragged fifty miles through rocky terrain. Her hands ached and her knuckles felt like they had exploded inside her hands. None of it mattered though as the undeniable need to comfort her husband over took her. She moved up his body so her head was right next to his. "Chuck, it's okay now. I'm back sweetie." She leaned over to kiss him and it felt like the world stopped. Even though she cringed at seeing his battered face, especially his lower lip, she couldn't help herself but deepen the kiss. She kissed every bruise and cut on his face, whispering I love you all the while doing it.

"Mommy, Daddy." Chuck instantly looked over at his baby girl. He reached his hand for her pleading with Kayla to come to him. Devon had already undone her restraints and she was instantly in the bed with her mom and dad.

_"Dad, I am here too." Lisa said through the monitor near the bed. She did not want to initiate the IIS program because she knew her dad needed to rest. But she wanted to be there with her family as everyone was back together._

Chuck had never felt more love for his family then he did right now. The three girls he loved most in this world were in her with him. This moment would be a moment he cherished for the rest of his life.

After making a quick check of each of their vitals, Devon and Ellie, who was not a happy camper, left the room. Everyone else waited outside, as they knew Chuck and his family needed their time together.

Wraith was standing with her arm around Charlie who had a look of longing on his face as he stared into the medical room. Her heart broke thinking what he must be going through, it was probably a hundred times worse then what she was feeling now, as she looked at the family she longed to be a part of.

She pulled Charlie closer to her, hopefully providing some sort of comfort. She was so proud of the little guy for what he had done to save his sister. Wraith caught herself at the realization of what that meant. Devon had taken a DNA sample of Charlie and they were just waiting the results but it was obvious. Which also meant that she now had her arm around her grandson. Her darkened heart had never felt more full of life.

As Devon walked out, he noticed little Charlie staring into the room. Devon already had the results but he wanted to wait till Chuck and Sarah had recovered somewhat. That all changed as he saw the look on the boys face.

"Hey little guy, why don't you come with me." Devon beckoned the boy to follow him back in the medical room.

Chuck and Sarah were finally able to sit up but it was still very taxing on them. They held Kayla in their arms between them and whether they could get up or not, all they wanted to do was stay together as a family.

Devon could see this moment was very special. It just reinforced his need to do what he was about to do. He kind of felt bad about interrupting them and it was obvious Charlie did to as he cautiously hid behind Devon. Either way though, this was something that would not be put off any longer. "Kayla, could you come here for a second, I want you to help me with something."

Kayla lifted her head off her father's shoulder and looked over at her Uncle and caught the glimpse of Charlie behind him. The biggest smile appeared on her face as she jumped off the bed and ran over to Uncle Devon.

Chuck and Sarah were a little caught off guard by Kayla's excitement and a little disappointed at her departure. They looked over to Devon as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

Devon took a deep breath, lives were about to change forever. "Guys. There is something I need to tell you." Devon had to pause again to collect himself.

Chuck could not understand what had gotten Devon in such an emotional state. He seemed fine just moments before but now there was definitely something on his brother in laws mind.

Devon continued, "I wanted to let you know that on the recent mission, when the Team rescued Wraith from the Vegas facility, they had also rescued another patient from that facility. It was a little boy about nine years old."

Chuck could not help but feel sickened at the thought of the boy he and Sarah had saved. It made his skin crawl remembering the images while he was in the Intersect room. Even so, the thought of leaving a child behind made him feel regret.

Devon saw the change on Chuck and Sarah's face as he knew that they must have been thinking of Daniel. "Apparently this child was the original target of extraction. Of course you know who tricked everyone into thinking he was the only survivor in the facility. But as Wraith found out, that was not the case." Devon took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He had originally thought this would be much, much easier, after all, this was about to change everyone's life for the better..

Sarah held onto Chuck as tight as she could. On one hand the thought of that monster that did this to them angered her, but then her heart softened thinking that they had almost left a helpless child behind. The one they should have originally saved. She looked on as Devon continued.

"Anyway, I want you both to know that before Kayla went under. She was attacked by Daniel and would have been killed if not for this little boy that stands behind me. He saved Kayla."

Chuck was horrified at the reality of what could have happened to his little girl. It sickened him to think of any harm coming to his baby girl. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the horrible feeling of losing his baby. He had to meet this boy. This true hero.

Devon momentarily felt the coldness in his veins as he remembered what could have happened to Kayla. But that feeling quickly dissipated as he reassuringly felt the hand of Charlie. "When this little boy arrived, we all knew there was something very familiar about this boy and it was evident that Kayla and he had some kind of bond. Everyone could see it. The boys likeness and bond with Kayla, along with the fact Ellie and I had examined the test results of Sarah a while back and knew something just was not right about her pregnancy. All these things led me to do a a DNA test on the boy; so I did while you were under."

Kayla reached for Charlie's hand and pulled him around Devon so that they could stand next to each other in front of her mom and dad.

Even in her weakened state, Sarah instantly brought both hands to her mouth in shock. Her body began trembling from the emotions pouring out.

Chuck held Sarah closely at his side as he looked into the Sapphire eyes of the little brown hair boy that stood before him. He did not think it was possible for his heart to fill with even more love, but sure enough, looking at this little boy caused it to do just that.

The tears already started flowing before Devon even continued. Chuck remembered the room from Sarah's subconscious, the one with the two cribs. That image now shown clearly in his mind. He knew now without a doubt who stood before him.

Devon placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Chuck and Sarah, this is Charlie, the twin brother of Kayla. And also, your son."

Charlie prided himself on being strong emotionally. He never shed a tear before, ever. He felt love, he knew he always loved his mother and farther but he always thought it would only ever be a dream. But now that dream was coming true as he stood hand in hand with his sister, staring into the eyes of the two most beautiful human beings his eyes had ever beheld.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Sarah cried as she summoned up the strength to walk over to her baby boy. She kneeled in front of him still clasping her hands over her mouth. She raised a shaking hand as she gently touched his face. She cried even harder as her hands felt his hair, then his ears, then his handsome face once again. She could not get enough of him as she held his face in her hands. "Oh my God baby. I am so sorry." Sarah could not keep the distance anymore as she pulled Charlie into a fierce hug and that is when Charlie completely lost it as he sobbed in the arms of his mother.

"Mommy." Was all Charlie could say as he was engulfed in the warm, tender arms of his mother.

Chuck was speechless. Nothing else mattered at that moment. The Archangels, the battle with the Intersect, his own Intersect, nothing mattered as he brought Lisa's monitor over with him as he to knelt down next to his family. "Charlie. Charlie." Was all he could say as his son looked up at him.

With tear filled eyes, Charlie looked at his Father. "Daddy, I missed you." Then he was in his father's arms and he knew nothing would ever hurt him again. No one would cause him pain as long as he was in these arms.

Sarah brought Kayla close to her, as Kayla could not control herself either. Tears had soaked through both their clothes as they held each other tight. Sarah reached up to the monitor to place her hand with Lisa's. Chuck soon followed and then Kayla.

_Lisa was in tears as she looked at her baby brother. She knew right away this was her brother and she felt as if she had known him all her life. She never met him before but she just felt such a connection. It just felt right as she gazed into the eyes of her brother._

Charlie was hesitant at first, he was not quite sure what to do. After all, he was looking at an image of a girl on a monitor. Strangely though, it did not feel that way. He couldn't explain it but that feeling in his heart, the one he felt for his family, was just as strong as he looked at his older Sister. He smiled at Lisa as he placed his hand over everyone else's. The Bartowski family was finally together.

The family stayed like this for what felt like hours. Neither of them wanting to break up this moment. Chuck was hugging his wife close when she looked up at him with a look in her eyes. No words needed to be exchanged as Chuck nodded his head, giving her the courage to do what she needed to do.

Slowly, Sarah stood up, with help from Chuck. He was going to walk with her but she told him no. "Honey, I have to do this on my own." She hugged and kissed all her children one last time and said, "Mommy will be right back." Then she slowly headed out of the room.

All eyes now were on Sarah as she struggled to walk. Kayla and Charlie stayed with their dad as their mom walked out through the door.

Sarah was trying to catch her breath but it wasn't from the pain her body was feeling or the strain her walking was putting on her muscles. This was something much more as she walked through the doorway of the medical bay. Sarah's emotions were still out of control as she slowly approached the lone figure standing near the corner. The figure that might have gone unnoticed if not looking for her.

Sarah finally made it to Wraith who stood perfectly still in front of her.

Mother and daughter just stared at each other, nothing was said verbally but everything was said silently. Sarah almost stumbled from the strain of standing on her own when a strong hand grabbed her and held her steady. It was a hand that she had wanted so many times before to help her when she had fallen.

The silence was deafening as all eyes were on the two. Sarah finally had the strength to speak as Wraith's hand was still holding her. "Thank you for saving my son. Thank you for bringing my baby back to me."

Karen Burton could not hold it in any longer. At this moment, in this place, she was no longer Wraith. She was mother to Sarah Bartowski, and grandmother to Kayla, Lisa, and Charlie. It was all she ever wanted. "Sammie, I love you."

Sarah collapsed into her mother's arm as the emotions once again over took her. Her head was buried into her mom's shoulder as she softly said, "I love you too Mommy." Then she held on for dear life, never wanting to let go.

Kayla and Charlie came over with their dad moments later. They stood behind their Mom and in front of their Grandma. Karen then held out her arms for her grand kids. They instantly ran into her arms as she held them all close.

Chuck was next as he approached Sarah's mom. "Thank you Karen. Thank you for everything." Nothing more was said as Chuck initiated the I.I.S. program so Lisa could be there to. This was a moment the entire family needed to be there for. This was the moment they had finally all truly made it home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to be completely honest. This is not where I was going to end the story originally. There was going to be a whole other story arc. But due to numerous reasons, I decided to end it here… for now. I will probably do an epilogue but when I step back, this is the perfect place to end it. This is what I wanted from the beginning of the story, for Wraith to be forgiven and be part of the family, and for Chuck and Sarah to find their little boy.**

**I know there are quite a few things left untold, and who knows, maybe a second wind will hit me but for right now, I am going to take a break from this story.**

**I have actually started a new story that will have me step out of my normal story lines. I really wanted to do something fun and so I will be working on this new story for at least a while now. Thanks again for everything and all the reviews. It has been quite a ride from that day on the beach when Valkrie kidnapped Chuck. Just remember, anything is possible. Always have love and forgiveness in your heart and you just can't go wrong.**


End file.
